


Сосновый край

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: макси [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics, Revolution, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: — Брак, — поясняет между тем Кёртис так, словно говорит о само собой разумеющихся вещах. — Между мной, как одним из членов правящего триумвирата республики Геф, и особой королевской крови Гильбоа.Что мы знаем о Гефе из того, что нам показали в сериале? Да ни черта не знаем.В текст добавлены иллюстрации замечательного талантливого художникаalex.j.w.solerВ текст добавлены иллюстрации совершенно сумасшедше талантливойoriental-lady





	Сосновый край

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Сосновый край  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** макси, 30087 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кёртис (["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/))/Джек Бенджамин, упоминается Стюарт/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Брак, — поясняет между тем Кёртис так, словно говорит о само собой разумеющихся вещах. — Между мной, как одним из членов правящего триумвирата республики Геф, и особой королевской крови Гильбоа.  
>  **Краткое содержание-2:** Что мы знаем о Гефе из того, что нам показали в сериале? Да ни черта не знаем.  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU к фильму ["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/), AU примерно с 8-й серии для ["Королей"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/koroli-2009-409319/); вынужденный (политический, по расчету) брак; присутствуют графические описания жестокости, смерть второстепенных персонажей. Если вы ищете сеттинга строго в духе ["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/), то это не тот фик, что вы ищете.  
>  **Примечания:** В каноне ["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/) фамилия Кёртиса звучит как Эверетт. В тексте фамилия Сноу была взята в честь англоязычного названия фильма — ["Snowpiercer"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/).  
>  В тексте частично и вольно использованы мотивы романа Маргарет Этвуд "Рассказ служанки"  
> ХИС* - [химический источник света](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0)  
> Джонатан** - происходит от древнееврейского "Ионафан", что означает "Бог дал", "Божий дар".  
> ***Мейт - национальная валюта Гефа.  
> Вся не совпадающая с ветхозаветной география Гефа является хэдканоном команды.  
> Текст был написан не в качестве пособия для начинающих революционеров, искать там советов в духе «как провернуть революцию за два дня» не стоит.  
> 

_«...невозможно узнать кого-то, вникнуть_  
_в его желания и веру, не полюбив,_  
_как он любит себя»._  
_Орсон Скотт Кард. «Игра Эндера»_  


До передачи Порта Изобилия остается чуть меньше трех месяцев, когда из Гефа приезжает правительственная делегация в расширенном составе. Официальная причина визита — «подтверждение достигнутых договоренностей». Сайлас произносит перед телекамерами пышные речи, генерал Шоу — чуть более сдержанные. За закрытыми дверями конференц-зала в узком кругу обстановка становится куда менее чопорной и куда более напряженной.

Сказать, что ситуация на отчуждаемой территории взрывоопасная, значит ничего не сказать. Порт лихорадит с самого объявления о грядущей передаче, и если попытки бунта Сайласу еще удается подавлять в зародыше, то Гефу, уверен Джек, после присоединения светит полноценная партизанская война. Он знает даже, кто будет с радостью поставлять бывшим соотечественникам оружие.

В этих обстоятельствах Геф соглашается вернуться к переговорам о совместном протекторате — не передаче даже — через пять лет. А пока Гильбоа предлагается выплатить разовую денежную компенсацию, соразмерную прибыли от использования Порта за этот срок — валютой, золотыми запасами, ценными бумагами на международном рынке и налоговыми льготами в равных долях за минусом выгоды от передачи прав на водные ресурсы.

Это много, но не чрезмерно, если учесть, что люди перестанут погибать и затраты на оборонную промышленность можно будет несколько уменьшить. 

— Некоторые цифры мы согласны обсудить. — Генерал Шоу пододвигает через стол тонкую папку.

Сайлас коротко кивает.

— Что послужит гарантом?

— Думаю, будет разумно вспомнить о традиции, к которой в подобных ситуациях не раз обращались наши праотцы, — вмешивается вдруг третий голос, и сидящий подле отца Джек в который раз с начала встречи переводит взгляд на высокого голубоглазого мужчину с гладко зачесанными назад темно-русыми волосами, аккуратной бородой и строгим выражением лица. Генерал Сноу посещает Гильбоа впервые; он старше Джека на восемь лет, боевой офицер. Именно он руководил наступательными операциями в последнюю войну, и Джек на себе испытал его методы.

— Брак, — поясняет меж тем Сноу так, словно говорит о само собой разумеющихся вещах. — Между мной, как одним из членов правящего триумвирата республики Геф, и особой королевской крови Гильбоа.

Брови Сайласа ползут на лоб, и даже Джек не может сказать, чего в этом жесте больше — изумления или возмущения. Корпящий над своими заметками Перри замирает, не донеся ручки до блокнота. В остром пронзительном взгляде Шоу мелькает интерес, побагровевший Маллик выглядит так, будто его удар сейчас хватит.

Джек пытается просчитать реакцию Мишель — с учетом непостоянной переменной в виде Шепарда получается пятьдесят на пятьдесят: может либо послушаться, либо… Ему интересно, решится ли она на побег. На самом деле, цена за мир — не только с Гефом, но и с собственным народом — не так уж и высока. И, в конце концов, для чего еще нужны принцессы? Сайлас, очевидно, приходит к тому же выводу:

— Что ж, я уверен, Мишель встретит ваше предложение благосклонно.

Сноу чуть приподнимает бровь, сохраняя на лице предельно вежливое выражение.

— Мисс Бенджамин? Простите, ваше величество, но речь идет отнюдь не о ней.

В зале повисает мертвая тишина. Покрывшийся пятнами Маллик, раздраженно дергая ртом, смотрит строго перед собой. Шоу с расчетливым интересом изучает Сайласа.

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю… — начинает Сайлас опасным тоном, который ясно говорит, что он отлично все понимает.

Сноу вскидывает брови.

— В моей стране бесплодие женщины помещает ее в самый низ социальной лестницы. Я не могу привести такую спутницу в дом, не уронив своего положения. Но у вашего величества, к счастью, двое детей, — спокойно поясняет он и впервые с начала встречи смотрит на Джека в упор. 

Ресницы у генерала длиннющие, отмечает тот невпопад.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней Джек чувствует себя звеняще живым. Оцепенение, охватившее его после смерти Джо, спадает, и к острой боли потери добавляется ошарашенное понимание, что совсем скоро ему придется покинуть Гильбоа — надолго, если не навсегда.

Конечно же, Джек соглашается — не то чтобы у него на самом деле _был_ выбор. Он принц и солдат, его долг — поступать так, как будет лучше для его страны и его народа. Он так и отвечает Сноу — практически теми же самыми словами, — и генерал кивает серьезно и с уважением, словно понимает все до единого мотивы Джека. Впрочем, может быть, так оно и есть.

Мишель рыдает от облегчения у него на плече, когда узнает, и сбивчиво благодарит сквозь слезы. Королева, поджав губы, интересуется тем, где будет организовано бракосочетание — оказывается, что в Гефе, — и продолжает подбирать слова для официального заявления прессе, которое объясняло бы, почему уезжает Джек, почему отменена передача Порта, а мирный договор остается в силе — но не содержало бы таких слов, как «союз» и «брачный».

Сайлас глядит на него со странным чувством удовлетворения, в котором, впрочем, нет ни толики родительского тепла. Он глядит так, будто уверен, что Бог каким-то образом покарал Джека, и Сайлас остался доволен этой карой. Отчасти Джек понимает их обоих.

Со Сноу они видятся только на заседаниях, где корректируют размер, форму и сроки компенсационной выплаты. Генерал приветствует его наклоном головы и вежливым «майор Бенджамин», и дальше они обсуждают только государственные дела. Впрочем, не то чтобы Джек ждал чего-то другого. Это исключительно политический союз: раздельные спальни, совместные появления на публике и положение королевского заложника по факту — ничего нового. Лучших способов провести свою жизнь — ну, ближайшие пять лет, во всяком случае — не предвидится. И это даже не слишком большая цена за долгожданный, выстраданный мир.

* * *

— Возьмите меня с собой, сэр, — просит Стюарт за пару недель до отъезда.

Очередной бесконечно долгий раунд переговоров затягивается до поздней ночи. Джек валится с ног, но голова гудит от бесконечных аргументов и контраргументов: Шоу торгуется, как в базарный день, Маллик в каждой попытке немного увеличить непомерные сроки выплат видит повод возмущенно заявить об ущемлении и оскорбиться. Сноу, похоже, единственный, кто действительно заинтересован в успехе переговоров.

— В гавань, — командует Джек, падая на сиденье машины.

Он долго стоит у парапета, засунув руки в карманы пальто и вслушиваясь в еле слышный плеск волн под ногами. В темной глади реки отражаются городские огни. Пахнет водой и немного водорослями.

— Возьмите, сэр, — снова просит Стюарт.

— Это может быть билет в один конец, — не поворачивая головы, говорит Джек и улыбается, когда слышит за спиной возмущенный выдох.

— Вот как раз чтобы не был, Джек, — ворчит Стюарт. Когда они одни, он иногда себе позволяет. Джек втягивает сырой речной воздух. Из темноты доносится звон бакена, отмечающего изгиб фарватера. 

Джек вдруг вспоминает, что в Гефе мало рек и нет выхода к морю, и отворачивается от парапета. Стюарт стоит, небрежно прислонившись к крылу машины.

— Фактически это длительная военная операция в глубоком тылу противника, Стью, — говорит он наконец. — Я никому не могу приказывать идти следом.

Губы Стюарта кривятся в улыбке.

— Я доброволец, сэр.

Джек качает головой, зябко передергивает плечами — пальто расстегнуто, а у воды прохладно — и вздыхает.

— Домой. Завтра тяжелый день.

— _Уже_ завтра, сэр, — мягко подсказывает Стюарт и, открыв для него дверцу пассажирского сиденья, заводит мотор.

* * *

День отъезда выдается слишком холодным и ветреным для июня. С низкого хмурого неба сыплется мелкий дождь. Джек поднимает воротник пальто, сдержанно пожимает руку отцу, касается щекой щеки матери и порывисто обнимает Мишель. Прошедшие строгий отбор журналисты щелкают затворами камер, запечатлевая каждый его шаг до черного бронированного лимузина с печально обвисшими флажками Гефа на капоте. В пресс-релизе дворца значится, что принц Джонатан отбывает с длительной дипломатической миссией, которая призвана укрепить хрупкий мир между двумя народами, и так далее, и тому подобное. Впрочем, Джек и сам вряд ли смог бы придумать что-то лучше.

Сноу пожимает руку короля последним и последним же садится в машину. Стюарт устраивается впереди. Тонированное стекло, отделяющее пассажирский салон, поднято. Кортеж чинно трогается с места. Бойден и Клотц стоят, вытянувшись по струнке, и на Джека накатывает острое чувство потери. Он видит проплывающие за окном улицы Шайло, возможно, в последний раз в жизни, и от этого внутри поднимается волна совершенно неуместных сейчас эмоций. Он никогда не был счастлив здесь, рвался на фронт при первой возможности, а сейчас от силуэтов знакомых небоскребов в груди что-то натягивается и ноет. Джек решительно переводит взгляд на сидящего напротив Сноу: тот, как всегда хмурясь, читает что-то с планшета.

До Джека вдруг доходит, что они впервые остались по-настоящему наедине.

— Генерал?

Сноу поднимает голову. Меж его бровей постоянно залегает вертикальная складка, отчего лицо кажется напряженно-замкнутым и строгим. Он пару мгновений смотрит на Джека и, погасив экран, откладывает планшет в сторону.

— Думаю, с учетом всех обстоятельств, ваше высочество, будет разумно перейти на «ты», — полувопросительно предлагает он, протягивая руку. — Кёртис. Кёртис Эверетт Сноу.

Джек вкладывает в нее свою. Ладонь у генерала широкая, пожатие крепкое и уверенное, на пальцах и подушечках ладони чувствуются мозоли, как у человека, который часто обращается с оружием.

— Джек, хотя вообще-то Джонатан.

Генерал поджимает губы, что, вероятно, должно сойти за скупую улыбку, и коротко кивает. Естественно, он более чем в курсе биографии принца и его родословной вплоть до седьмого колена. Отчего-то эта мысль веселит Джека. Разведка Гильбоа в эти несколько недель тоже не дремала. На Сноу, конечно, и до того было досье, но сейчас копали глубже и основательнее.

Генерал был сиротой, рано — как, впрочем, все представители мужского пола — попавшим в военную машину Гефа, где он проявил себя уже в период первоначальной подготовки, а позднее добился значительных успехов как на фронте, так и на политической арене. Результаты психологической оценки — сколько их удалось раздобыть — говорят об адекватности и высоком интеллекте, хотя в заключении психологов службы внутренней безопасности Гильбоа особо подчеркнуты скрытность, талант стратега и высокая толерантность к насилию.

В конце досье стыдливо прячется короткая приписка. Сноу — гомосексуал, постоянного партнера нет, эпизодические — Джек, читая, фыркает, оценив деликатность составителя — по крайней мере, те, о которых удалось выяснить, жалоб на странности или жестокое обращение не имеют.

Даже забавно, сколько всего они знают друг о друге и какими незнакомцами остаются при этом. Джек машинально качает головой. Сноу окидывает его уже знакомым внимательным взглядом, словно оценивая, сыграет сделанная ставка или нет, и возвращается к чтению. Джек придвигается ближе к окну, прижимаясь виском к прохладному стеклу, перечеркнутому дорожками капель. В салоне надолго устанавливается тишина.

* * *

Ехать в общей сложности больше полутора суток, даже с учетом того, что кортеж идет с сопровождением и ему уступают дорогу. Джек то задремывает — Стюарт, деликатно постучав, передает ему дорожную подушку с сыпучим наполнителем, на которую Сноу глядит со странной смесью недоумения и любопытства, — то глядит в окно. Дождь отстает от них милях в двухстах от Шайло, стекла высыхают, открывая взгляду пшеничные поля, яблоневые сады и виноградники с виднеющимися здесь и там крышами фермерских домов под насупленным низким небом.

Еще через сто миль сквозь полог плотных облаков то и дело начинает проглядывать пронзительная синева. Кортеж будто движется от одного солнечного пятна к другому. К шести вечера в сизой дымке впереди уже можно разглядеть скошенные вершины Гидеонского хребта, к восьми кортеж въезжает на улицы Шалицы, небольшого приграничного города, где они остаются на ночь, потому что штурмовать горные перевалы на машинах представительского класса, да еще и в темноте — занятие безрассудное.

Джеку кажется, что после целого дня в машине уснуть не получится, но он выключается, едва коснувшись головой подушки, смутно пахнущей лавандой и химической отдушкой, в президентском номере самого дорогого в городе отеля. Когда наутро Стюарт будит его, снаружи солнечно и зябко.

Дорога длинными петлями вьется по лесистым склонам Гидеонского хребта. Здесь нет таких крутых поворотов и отвесных склонов, как на границе с Аустерией, но машины все равно идут тяжело и медленно. Джек снова задремывает и просыпается оттого, что кортеж останавливается на КПП — сначала том, что принадлежит Гильбоа, потом, через сто ярдов, уже на гефском. Джек не оглядывается назад.

Спуск куда более плавный, чем подъем, но сон слетает с Джека начисто, как это всегда бывало во время вылазок сто двадцать седьмого за линию фронта. Он понимает разумом, что за окном точно такие же горы, как полмили назад, такие же золотистые квадраты пшеничных полей — разве что сосновые рощицы встречаются все чаще и чаще, — но солдатом он всегда был лучшим, чем принцем, а солдат твердо знает: вокруг территория врага.

* * *

На несколько дней — до церемонии, как поясняет Сноу — Джека размещают в резиденции для высокопоставленных гостей на окраине столицы. Ему нравится здесь. Двухэтажный дом расположен в глубине сосновой рощи, в воздухе свежо пахнет сыростью и хвоей, по утрам в ветвях перекликаются птицы, а вечерами кроны кажутся золотисто-медовыми в закатных лучах солнца.

С него снимают мерки, чтобы обновить гардероб по местной моде и пошить мундир по фасону Гефа; выясняют размер безымянного пальца левой руки. Сноу несколько раз составляет ему компанию: поначалу приходит с юристами, когда утрясают последние детали брачного контракта и особенности будущего гражданского, юридического и политического положения Джека в республике, потом пару раз один. Однажды привозит стопку досье на правительственную верхушку республики: имя, звание, сфера деятельности, фото — ничего по-настоящему интересного. В другой раз приезжает с фотографом. Джек надевает парадный китель и позирует сначала один, а потом вместе со Сноу. Совместные снимки, если ими планируют сопровождать пресс-релиз о предстоящем союзе, получаются по меньшей мере сдержанными, но генерал, бегло их просмотрев, кивает.

— И даже никакого интервью? — интересуется Джек, наблюдая, как ассистенты фотографа разбирают осветительные приборы.

— Его напишут за тебя, — сообщает Сноу и удивленно поднимает бровь, когда Джек фыркает.

— Ну, разумеется, напишут. — Принц сует руки в карманы форменных брюк и перекатывается с пятки на носок. — Но можно мне хоть посмотреть перед печатью?

Сноу несколько секунд буравит его нечитаемо-хмурым взглядом, но в конце концов кивает.

Текст привозят к вечеру. Джек полчаса забавляется, вслух читая Стюарту выхолощенные фразы, исправляет несколько оборотов и возвращает терпеливо дожидающемуся лейтенанту Нашхону, который состоит при Сноу секретарем. На следующий день к завтраку ему подают газету — все его правки учтены.

Джек долго смотрит на одно из вчерашних совместных фото на передовице с броским заголовком «Союз, который принесет процветание и мир» и пытается представить, о чем пишут сейчас в Гильбоа. Вероятно, о том, как Бог, в очередной раз благословив его величество, позволил королю сохранить Порт Изобилия. В окно столовой мерно барабанит дождь.

* * *

Приуроченная к летнему солнцестоянию церемония в правительственном дворце проходит скромно, но в присутствии всей гефской правящей верхушки. Джек рад уже хотя бы тому, что обходится без букета и никому не нужно вести его к алтарю, которого тоже нет как такового. Пока строго одетый благообразный мужчина зачитывает обязательства вступающих в брак супругов, Сноу крепко держит его руки в своих, а Джек размышляет, будет ли брак, заключенный не в храме перед лицом Господа, считаться действительным в Гильбоа. В конце концов он приходит к выводу, что раз уж согласился на это ради своей страны, то Богу лучше всерьез отнестись к его намерениям. Сноу сжимает его руки, и Джек отрывается от раздумий как раз вовремя, чтобы произнести: «Да, согласен».

Перо гладко скользит по гербовой бумаге. Джек теперь официально Бенджамин-Сноу. Почерк у генерала отрывистый и угловатый. Подносят бархатную коробочку с кольцами, и Сноу уверенно надевает то, что поменьше, на палец Джека. Кольца отличаются лишь размером: два простых платиновых обода с инкрустацией ярко-оранжевой бабочки в короне с одной стороны и флага Гефа с другой. Надевая кольцо на палец генерала, Джек нарочно поворачивает его бабочкой вверх.

— Теперь вы можете скрепить ваш союз поцелуем. — Лицо распорядителя, на протяжении всей церемонии остававшееся чопорно-официальным, не меняет своего выражения и сейчас.

Ох. Джек почему-то думал, что эту часть опустят, но генерал уже кладет руку ему на затылок, притягивает к себе, касается губ своими и просто удерживает так, давая фотографам время запечатлеть кульминацию события со всех возможных ракурсов. Губы у него сухие и теплые; от него пахнет дорогим парфюмом и мятой; аккуратная борода колется, и Джек уже знает, какой покрасневшей будет выглядеть кожа вокруг его рта, когда они отстранятся. Но, в конце концов, разве не в этом весь смысл?

Принимая поздравления, Джек безошибочно приветствует всех подходящих гостей по именам и чинам, и во взгляде Сноу что-то неуловимо смягчается. Маллик в основном обращается к Сноу, Джеку лишь коротко пожимает руку. Шоу хлопает Сноу по предплечью и проезжается по Джеку пристальным взглядом с искрами вызова и интереса одновременно. За реакцией остальных Джек тоже наблюдает: кто более дружелюбен, кто хмур, кто насторожен, кто с кем общается, кого избегает. Среди присутствующих он замечает еще несколько однополых пар — но только мужчин. Женщин вообще немного, молодых так и вовсе нет, и одеты присутствующие дамы скорее строго, чем нарядно. Интересно, думает Джек, улыбаясь следующим подошедшим с поздравлениями самой радушной своей дворцовой улыбкой.

После долгой фотосессии на широких ступеньках дворца, гранитная коробка которого взирает на окружающую его просторную площадь прищуром узких окон, и не менее долгого чопорного банкета официальная часть церемонии заканчивается. В машине Джек рассеянно вертит на пальце обручальное кольцо, поворачивая то флагом, то бабочкой.

— Можешь снять, если хочешь, — подает голос Сноу, расположившийся на сиденье напротив. — Его должны видеть на публике, но в остальное время это не обязательно.

Джек качает головой, прослеживая очертания красной звезды на черно-золотом поле.

— Все в порядке. Мне нравится — напоминает о том, ради чего это все. — Он поднимает взгляд. Сноу смотрит на него со странным выражением лица: привычно-строгим и немного задумчивым, словно в точности знает, о чем говорит Джек. Кольцо на пальце генерала все еще повернуто бабочкой вверх.

* * *

У Сноу — а теперь, согласно официальным документам, и у Джека — дом в закрытом правительственном поселке в четверти часа езды от центра столицы. Просторный, приземистый, с широкой крытой верандой, высокими окнами и обилием деревянных деталей, маскирующих пуленепробиваемые, негорючие и взрывоустойчивые материалы. Умн ** _о_**.

Обширная прилегающая территория окружена каменным забором, по которому темно-зеленым ковром стелется дикий плющ. Подъездная аллея усыпана мелким гравием. Прогулочные дорожки выложены широкими каменными плитами. Вокруг дома растут раскидистые сосны — их вообще много в Гефе, — и оттого кажется, что находишься где-то на отшибе в лесу, хотя Джек не далее двух минут назад видел охраняемый КПП на въезде в поселок и вышагивающие по улицам патрули.

Дом выстроен в форме буквы Т. В более длинном крыле расположены гостиная, библиотека, тренажерный зал с сауной и бассейном, кухня, столовая, бильярдная, кабинет, в подвальном этаже — помещения для слуг и стрельбище. С более коротким крылом анфиладу комнат связывает общий холл, и он же делит ее напополам. На дверях, ведущих в жилые комнаты, замки. Ключ-карта, как поясняет Сноу тем же вечером, в единственном — ну в двойном, если считать комплект Стюарта — экземпляре. Две спальни — одна поменьше, — небольшой кабинет, гардеробная. Джек подозревает, что половина Сноу представляет собой зеркальное отражение его собственной.

Окно спальни занимает всю торцевую стену, здесь же обустроен выход на опоясывающую дом веранду, возле которой растет раскидистая сосна. Ветреными ночами слышно, как ветки негромко скребут по защищающему веранду скату крыши, а утром служанка сметает с досок осыпавшиеся иголки и шишки. В доме прислуживают двое, горничная и кухарка — Калева и Серах. Обе средних лет, с одинаково аккуратно прибранными волосами, в одинаковых темных платьях с тем лишь исключением, что за готовкой Серах закатывает рукава и надевает длинный серый передник. Они передвигаются по дому молчаливыми исполнительными тенями, а если выходят с территории, замечает Джек, то только в сопровождении таких же молчаливых парней в строгой униформе, которые живут в маленьких домиках у въезда в усадьбу. 

Служанки, личный водитель Сноу и секретарствующий у него же лейтенант Нашхон составляют весь штат прислуги — забавное разнообразие после «армии» королевы Розы. Личной охраны Сноу не признает, считая, что, будучи солдатом, сумеет защитить себя сам. Джеку тоже выделяют секретаря и машину с шофером — Стюарт кривится, — но ездить им все равно особо некуда.

* * *

Первые несколько дней они практически не пересекаются: Сноу устраивает короткую экскурсию по дому, вручает ключи от входной двери и ворот, убеждается, что в новом телефоне Джека (старый его деликатно просят не брать с собой еще в Гильбоа) есть номера секретаря, шофера, охраны, медицинской службы и его собственный, и сообщает, что уезжает рано, возвращается поздно, а Джек волен развлекать себя как пожелает.

Джек обследует дом и надолго зависает в библиотеке. По коллекции книг наверняка прошлись частым гребнем, но и то, что пережило цензуру, занимает его надолго — в Гильбоа не выхолощенных пропагандой книг по истории Гефа днем с огнем не найдешь. А почитать про историю развития конфликта с точки зрения противника всегда интересно.

Когда сидеть в четырех стенах надоедает, Джек ездит осматриваться. Сначала Стюарт садится на пассажирское сиденье, но на следующий день решительно пересаживается за руль. Охрана на КПП у въезда в поселок держится предельно вежливо, но смотрит в оба. Неприметная темная машина сопровождения следует по пятам — разумеется, исключительно в целях безопасности.

Джек знает эту страну лишь по адреналину разведывательных вылазок да короткому визиту за Белиалом. Тогда она показалось ему неприветливой, серой и слишком строгой. И пускай сейчас красок он видит чуть больше, Геф от этого отнюдь не становится дружелюбнее. Встречающиеся каждые несколько миль патрули стоят совсем не для вида — Джек не раз и не два становится свидетелем того, как профессионально они обыскивают показавшиеся подозрительными машины. На въезде и выезде из столицы расположены сложные комплексы оборонительных сооружений, словно город готовится к скорой осаде. А стоит Стюарту свернуть на дорогу, не обозначенную на навигаторе, как их останавливают и разворачивают у первого же КПП, разумеется, извиняясь и вежливо улыбаясь при этом.

Аш-Зот и в первый визит напоминал Джеку скорее административный центр большого округа, нежели столицу, а сейчас, когда они со Стюартом неторопливо объезжают город несколько раз, знакомясь с дорогами, это ощущение только усиливается. Столица поделена на аккуратные сектора. Центр застроен строгими административными зданиями, окраины — одинаковыми, как под копирку, бетонными пятиэтажками. Кругом ровные, как по линейке, газоны, стены с колючей проволокой и патрули, патрули, патрули. На языке Гефа название столицы означает «укрепленное место», вспоминает Джек.

— Рекламы вообще нет, одна правительственная пропаганда, — замечает Стюарт, когда они объезжают просторный парк, в глубине которого виднеется здание военной академии — доступа за ограждающую парк высокую решетку у Джека нет тоже, но на воротах предусмотрительно висит табличка. Джек делает на мысленной карте очередную отметку.

— Рекламу правящий триумвират не одобряет, — бормочет он себе под нос, и Стюарт хмыкает в ответ.

— Это называется плановая экономика, Стью, — откинувшись на подголовник, поясняет Джек. — Уровень производства определяется не спросом, а госзаказами. Зачем что-то рекламировать, если это приобретут и так, просто потому что нет других вариантов.

Они оба провожают глазами аккуратную шеренгу одинаково одетых детей лет пяти-шести в сопровождении четырех пожилых дам в строгих платьях, шествующую по улице.

* * *

На третий или четвертый вечер в доме Сноу в дверь на Джековой половине дома негромко стучат. Стюарт вопросительно вскидывает брови, и Джек кивает, не поднимая головы от книги — компанию этим вечером ему составляет трехтомник «Стратегические просчеты во время войны за Объединение. Ошибки, которые не должны повториться».

Сноу в рубашке без кителя выглядит чуть менее официально, чем обычно. В отяжелевших веках и напряженной линии губ читается усталость после долгого дня, но выправка по-прежнему безупречна. Что до складки меж его бровей, то она, похоже, никогда не разглаживается.

— Можем поговорить? — полувопросительно озвучивает он, проходя мимо Стюарта. Тот переводит взгляд с одного на другого, дожидается кивка Джека и, бормоча что-то про проверку периметра, скрывается за дверью.

Отложив книгу, Джек берет протянутый Сноу листок и быстро пробегает его глазами. Это расписание на ближайший месяц: званые ужины, официальные мероприятия. Ну надо же — в военной академии будет выпуск. Он поднимает глаза: Сноу смотрит на него, скрестив на груди руки, рубашка туго натянута на широких плечах.

— Хорошо. — Джек возвращает листок. — Мне нужно знать что-то особенное? — Он выделяет последнее слово голосом. — Подводные камни? Дресс-код?

Складка меж бровей Сноу слегка разглаживается. Совсем слегка.

— Не говори по-гелвуйски. Гражданское вполне подойдет, кроме выпуска Академии и визита в кадетское училище. Копия расписания и списки остальных гостей есть у твоего секретаря.

— Хорошо.

Секретаря, лейтенанта Леви, худощавого темноволосого парня лет двадцати семи с большим носом и внимательными карими глазами, Джек видел всего один раз, когда их представили, но и этого ему хватило чтоб понять — тот из контрразведки. Впрочем, другого ожидать и не приходилось.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? — Стойка Сноу становится чуточку менее официальной. — Здесь? — Он делает короткий оборванный жест рукой, но Джек так и не понимает, имеет ли он в виду этот дом или Геф в целом.

— Ну, — Джек ерошит вихры, — разве что ночной клуб.

Выражение лица Сноу начинает меняться таким драматическим образом, что Джек не сдерживает смешка.

— Извини, я шучу. Знаю, что у вас запрещено. У вас эти… — Он прищелкивает пальцами, силясь припомнить вертящееся на языке название. — Дома… дворцы…

— Дворцы культурно-просветительского досуга населения, — сухо подсказывает Сноу.

— Точно. — Джек прикусывает нижнюю губу, пряча улыбку, и отвечает уже серьезно: — Все в порядке, я еще не всю библиотеку одолел.

Сноу переводит взгляд на обложку книги, по его лицу невозможно сказать, что он думает о выборе Джека.

— Занимательное чтение? — интересуется он.

— Занимательное расхождение с известной мне трактовкой событий.

Сноу тихо фыркает, на губах мелькает подобие улыбки.

— Да уж представляю.

Джек качает головой.

— Не представляешь. Я тоже не представлял, пока не начал читать…

Сноу коротко улыбается, поворачивается к двери, но останавливается на полдороге:

— Как тебе Леви?

Джек пожимает плечами. Тон Сноу вроде бы небрежный, но что-то в том, как изучающе, пристально он смотрит на Джека, говорит о том, что вопрос важный.

— Я понимаю, что он из разведки. Я бы к себе тоже такого приставил. — Ну, Джек попробовал бы провернуть все не так очевидно, но тем не менее.

— Да, — медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово, говорит Сноу. — Он из людей Маллика. Тот настоял.

— Понимаю. — Джек чуть склоняет голову. Ловить намеки на лету он умеет.

Сноу бросает на него еще один пытливый взгляд, коротко кивает и выходит за дверь.

* * *

Торжественные мероприятия в Аш-Зоте отличаются от тех, на которых с пеленок присутствовал Джек, только цветом знамен и отсутствием рассказов о Боге и бабочках. В Гефе рассказывают о порядке, который, будучи установлен твердой рукой военных, помог республике пусть не без потерь, но выстоять в страшную эпоху Войн за объединение, и благодаря которому теперь, много лет спустя, Геф предпринимает решительные шаги не только для возвращения утраченных территорий, но и для возмещения ущерба от их потери.

При этих словах Шоу — речи произносит он, как наиболее уважаемый и старший — обычно смотрит на Джека так, словно тот должен стоять не на трибуне возле Сноу, а в наручниках, на коленях и под охраной, чтобы ни у кого не оставалось сомнений в том, кто он есть на самом деле: заложник. Иногда Джеку интересно: если у Шоу еще стоит, то на что крепче — на зрелище, которое будет представлять собой гелвуйский принц на коленях, или на сумму компенсации, которая причитается Гефу по соглашению?

Сноу легко касается его предплечья, и Джек выныривает из раздумий. Ах да, время аплодировать.

* * *

Выпадает и остается лежать снег. В Гильбоа так бывает только в предгорьях, но здесь климат жестче. К зимнему солнцестоянию дороги до Аш-Зота одеваются в знамена. На улицах столицы загораются праздничные огни. По фасаду дворца пущены двуцветные полотнища. Это почти похоже на празднование дня рождения Сайласа, только слишком много людей в форме, которую Джек больше привык видеть в перекрестье прицела. Сноу находится в центре внимания, возле него постоянно крутятся люди, одни лица сменяют другие, от него завуалировано или не очень хотят гарантий поддержки и финансирования. Тяжелая ладонь Сноу на пояснице весь вечер удерживает Джека подле себя. Он улыбается, кивает где нужно и отчаянно жалеет, что не может позволить себе лишний бокал шампанского.

Оказавшись наконец дома, Джек спускается в винный погреб, прихватывает бутылку чего покрепче и запирается в спальне, не обращая внимания на встревоженные взгляды Стью. Какого черта он решил, что справится, размышляет он, привалившись спиной к холодному стеклу, чтобы не видеть заснеженных сосен, остро напоминающих о том, что он совсем не в Шайло. Он свихнется еще до того, как истечет пятилетний срок. Переговоры о протекторате над Портом возобновятся, Шоу попробует шантажировать им Сайласа — Джек мрачно фыркает, представив, как вытянутся лица генералов, когда они поймут, насколько королю безразлична судьба сына.

Надо чем-нибудь заняться, мелькает у него в голове, когда он перебирается на кровать как был — в полурасстегнутой рубашке и в брюках от смокинга, — иначе…

Впрочем, додумать он так и не успевает.

Просыпается Джек позже обычного. На столике у кровати стоят заботливо оставленный Стью графин с водой, стакан, ведерко с чуть подтаявшим льдом и пара таблеток. Солнце жизнерадостно заглядывает в высокие окна, на ветках сосен ослепительно сверкает выпавший ночью снег. Джек, щурясь, шлепает на кухню, взъерошенный после душа и все еще не проснувшийся до конца, и замирает на пороге, потому что вопреки обыкновению этим утром он оказывается здесь не один.

Сноу сидит за столом, читая что-то на планшете. Вместо привычной формы на нем темные брюки и серый свитер с закатанными по локоть рукавами, открывающими русую поросль на предплечьях. Рядом стоит полупустая чашка кофе. Просмотренная газета аккуратно сложена на углу стола. Заслышав шаги, он поднимает голову.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует он Джека. — В расписании с утра пусто, поэтому завтракаю дома. Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.

Через открытые двери в столовую, виден накрытый на две персоны стол. Молчаливая Серах убирает посуду с остатками завтрака генерала. Джек ерошит и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, берет первую попавшуюся кружку и, щедро налив себе кофе садится напротив генерала. Тот неторопливо листает что-то на экране планшета.

— Мне нужна должность в правительстве, — безапелляционно заявляет Джек.

Сноу поднимает голову, брови его недоуменно сведены.

— Прости?

— У меня заканчиваются книги, и я гожусь не только на то, чтобы поддерживать светские беседы на приемах, на случай, если ты до сих пор не знал.

Сноу некоторое время изучает его, потом переводит взгляд на планшет.

— Нет.

Джек фыркает.

— Я же не прошу устроить меня в военное ведомство.

— Нет, — повторяет Сноу, даже не поднимая взгляд.

— Я понимаю. — Горячий кофе наконец разгоняет липкий туман в голове. — Бывший противник и все такое, так что военная сфера не обсуждается. Хотя я хороший командир, — добавляет он, сам не зная зачем. Может, оттого, что скучает по своим парням, по сто двадцать седьмому, по преданности и ощущению товарищества.

— Я знаю, — говорит Сноу внезапно. Он переводит экран в спящий режим, поднимает голову и делает глоток из своей кружки. Поза его выражает большую готовность обсуждать, чем несколько минут назад.

— Одно время я возглавлял министерство информации, — говорит Джек, и Сноу тут же качает головой.

— Исключено.

Джек фыркает. Ну, еще бы — правящий триумвират держит СМИ Гефа за яйца.

— Хорошо, но должно же быть что-то, чем я мог бы заниматься. Мне неважно, насколько значимой будет сфера. Я хочу чем-то занять голову, а не карьеру строить. Хочешь — выбери что-то сам. Промышленность, образование, сельское хозяйство, здравоохранение…

— Гражданское, — перебивает вдруг Сноу, и Джек вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Прости, что?

— Гражданское здравоохранение, — повторяет Сноу. Судя по его виду, он ждет, что Джек откажется. — Этими вопросами занимается подкомитет в министерстве — не самое удачное место для военной карьеры, так что там постоянная нехватка кадров.

— Хорошо, — кивает Джек. — Отлично! Годится. Когда я смогу приступить?

У Сноу снова такой взгляд, будто он оценивает лошадь, прежде чем поставить на нее на бегах.

— Мне нужно согласовать этот вопрос кое с кем. Я дам знать, когда все решится.

— Спасибо! — искренне благодарит Джек, протягивая ему руку через стол. После секундного колебания Сноу вкладывает в нее свою и отвечает на рукопожатие. Серах, подчиняясь знаку Джека, ставит перед ним тарелки с завтраком, он с аппетитом набрасывается на еду. Сноу еще некоторое время наблюдает за ним, прежде чем вернуться к своему чтению.

* * *

В Гильбоа на зимнее солнцестояние отдыхают несколько дней, а вот Геф быстро возвращается к рабочим будням. Леви привозит почту — несколько писем из Шайло, несомненно тщательно проверенных разведкой. Послание матери можно охарактеризовать одним словом: сдержанное. Сдержанные эмоции, поздравления и пожелания. Мишель более многословна: рассказывает о себе, пишет о новостях — в основном о незначительных мелочах, конечно. Она тоже прекрасно понимает, через сколько рук пройдут эти строки, прежде чем доберутся до Джека.

Вопрос с должностью решается достаточно быстро. Как-то вечером Сноу снова стучит в дверь на половине Джека, а войдя, протягивает ему плотный конверт с бумагами.

— Должность твоя, если ты еще не передумал. — По тону понятно, что он наполовину ждет, что Джек отступится, но тот только хмыкает, распечатывая конверт и изучая бумаги.

Теперь они оба работают на республику Геф. Джеку хочется напиться и разбить о стену бутылку. Или голову. Вместо этого он идет ночевать в спальню Стью и просит того не нежничать.

* * *

Должность действительно не из престижных. Подкомитет по гражданскому здравоохранению занимает несколько пыльных, заваленных бумагами комнат на пятом этаже правительственного дворца. Среди сотрудников, разумеется, военные, которые здесь в принципе везде, но все в возрасте, невысоких чинов и без малейшей надежды на дальнейшее продвижение.

На Джека смотрят кто с опаской, кто с равнодушием, а кто со скрытым злорадством, считая, верно, что Сноу таким образом преподает урок представителю гелвуйской правящей монархии. Джеку все равно. Его определяют на должность советника-консультанта, и если он не совсем исполняет функции руководителя подкомитета, то очень близок к этому. И, что самое главное, согласно служебному положению, у него появляется совершенно официальный доступ к чему-то еще, кроме периодики и выпусков новостей, каждое слово в которых контролируется триумвиратом. Первые дни, игнорируя недоуменные взгляды подчиненных, Джек запоем читает все документы, до которых только может добраться.

* * *

Полы на верхних этажах дворца, где заседает правительство и находятся секретариаты членов триумвирата, застелены коврами с настолько густым ворсом, что шагов Джека почти не слышно. Коридоры здесь, как и в королевском дворце Шайло, редко бывают пусты. У дверей толпятся посетители, снуют туда-сюда лейтенанты с кипами бумаг. Собственный секретарь Джека торопится следом, вполголоса уговаривая:

— Это не очень хорошая идея, если позволите, сэр. Генерал Сноу чрезвычайно занят делами республики, сэр. К нему невозможно попасть без предварительной записи!

Джек разворачивается на каблуках так круто, что лейтенант едва не налетает на него.

— Думаю, генерал найдет в расписании десять минут для собственного супруга.

Леви оторопело хлопает ресницами, открывает рот, закрывает, но больше до самого секретариата Сноу не произносит ни звука.

Джеку везет. Сноу не в кабинете, а в приемной — просматривает бумаги, стоя у конторки секретаря. Что-то подписывает, что-то возвращает, что-то откладывает в сторону. Он поднимает голову на звук шагов, и хмурое недоумение на его лице тут же сменяется легкой растерянностью. Оба лейтенанта — Леви и Нашхон — замирают. В дверях, запоздало понимает Джек, уже маячат любопытные физиономии посетителей, просителей и подчиненных. Он не раздумывая делает к Сноу быстрый шаг и одними губами по-гелвуйски спрашивает: «Станет лучше, если я тебя поцелую?»

В глазах Сноу проносится вихрь нечитаемых эмоций, потом он совсем чуть-чуть наклоняет голову, и Джек с готовностью шагает навстречу в мягкий поцелуй. Не менее целомудренный, чем на свадьбе, он, тем не менее, производит на непрошенных свидетелей нужное впечатление. Сноу кладет руку Джеку на поясницу и, легко подтолкнув в сторону кабинета, бросает секретарю:

— Меня не беспокоить.

В просторном кабинете с дорогой мебелью и государственным флагом во всю стену пахнет бумагами и кожей. Сноу отпускает его, едва за ними закрывается внутренняя дверь.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, привычно хмурясь.

Вместо ответа Джек протягивает бумагу, из-за которой вихрем пролетел по коридорам, ловя на себе недоуменные взгляды и слыша за спиной шепотки. Отойдя к окну, Сноу пробегает листок глазами, хмурясь все сильней.

— Стандартный запрос на разрешение аборта на седьмом месяце в связи с наличием у плода неизлечимых патологий. Все обоснования на месте. — Он поднимает голову, с недоумением воззрившись на Джека. — Что не так?

— Какого черта эта бумажка делает в моем подкомитете?

— Потому что вопрос вашего ведомства. Женщины — это гражданское население. — Сноу толкает листок к нему через гладкую полированную поверхность массивного стола для заседаний.

— Нет. — Джек трет переносицу — он опять провел полночи за бумагами, которые взял на дом, не выспался, и у него начинает болеть голова. — Это аборт по медицинским причинам, зачем вообще согласование кого-то кроме, лечащего врача?

— Потому, что законом запрещены любые меры, которые препятствуют зачатию и рождению детей. Ну, за исключением подобных случаев. — Сноу кивает на лежащий между ними листок.

— То есть, аборты…

— Аборты, контрацепция при контактах между фертильными разнополыми партнерами. — Голос Сноу начинает выражать нетерпение. — Тебе ли не знать — ты последние две недели по уши в бумагах своего подкомитета.

Джек прячет досаду за небрежной ухмылкой принца вечеринок. Он читает в основном годовые финансовые отчеты предприятий фармакологической промышленности и медицинских учреждений, изучая основные направления, куда идут государственные дотации, количество обратившихся за медицинской помощью по регионам страны и прочую стратегически значимую информацию. Законы в области рождаемости его мало интересуют, пока он не садится разбирать лоток входящих бумаг и не натыкается на этот запрос. Он мотает головой.

— Но это… это…

— У меня встреча сейчас. И тебе нужно согласовать этот запрос в течение дня. — Сноу пересекает кабинет и протягивает листок Джеку. — Обсудим после, если захочешь.

Джек кивает, проведя рукой по волосам, и, облизнув губы, ощущает на них слабый привкус кофе и мятных леденцов. Он открывает дверь в широкий тамбур, соединяющий кабинет с приемной — здесь уже слышны ропот голосов, скрип стульев и шарканье ног посетителей, что переминаются в приемной, дожидаясь аудиенции. Джек снова закрывает дверь и поворачивается. Сноу, уже вернувшийся за стол, вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Этот визит не повредит твоей репутации? — В Шайло это называется «очки при дворе», и Джек не уверен, что этот термин применим здесь. Однако Сноу, к его удивлению, склоняет голову набок и улыбается — криво и уголком рта, но впервые за все эти месяцы искренне.

— Нашхон из разведки, он знает гелвуйский, — поясняет он. — А остальные — люблю, когда они не понимают, что происходит.

Джек, наверное, даже одобряет подобную тактику.

Вечером они едут домой вместе, но молчат всю дорогу. У Джека кругом идет голова от того, что он прочитал после их встречи, а Сноу, как всегда, поглощен документами на своем планшете. Мимо один за другим пролетают КПП — машину генерала на досмотр не останавливают.

Выйдя из машины, Джек какое-то время просто стоит, слушая, как в кронах сосен шелестит ветер и скрипит гравий под колесами, когда водитель Сноу сдает назад, чтобы отогнать ее в гараж у ворот.

— Все еще хочешь поговорить? — Вопрос Сноу застает его врасплох, и Джек вздрагивает. Генерал стоит на крыльце — узел галстука ослаблен, пальто расстегнуто, кейс с планшетом и документами наверняка уже заперт в кабинете с биометрическим замком на двери.

Джек кивает, делает шаг по направлению к дому, но Сноу качает головой:

— Прогуляемся.

Ярость стремительно вспыхивает внутри ослепительной вспышкой сверхновой. Джек сует Стюарту прихваченные с собой папки, качает головой в ответ на молчаливый вопрос и идет к Сноу, терпеливо дожидающемуся у выложенной плоскими плитами песчаника тропинки.

— В доме прослушка?

Сноу удивленно вздергивает брови и мотает головой.

— Нет, но женщины могут рассказать — или на допросе, или новым хозяевам, если их переведут.

Джек хмурится. Ярость рассеивается, будто ее и не было.

— Я думал, ты их… — «хозяин» так и крутится на языке, — работодатель.

Сноу пожимает плечами.

— Трудоустройство не фертильных женщин полностью в ведении комитета трудового возмещения. Они даже нам не подчиняются. Если женщины не могут выполнять свою основную функцию, то должны как-то по-другому приносить пользу стране.

— Услужение, сельскохозяйственные предприятия или публичные дома? — уточняет Джек, хотя и так уже знает ответ на этот вопрос. Сноу кивает.

— Есть еще заводы, фабрики и добывающие предприятия, но туда им подобные попадают только в качестве карательной меры за преступления и проступки.

— В том числе политические?

Сноу бросает на него холодный взгляд.

— Его величество король Сайлас тоже ведь не жалует оппозицию.

— Да, но его величество не отказывает женщинам в праве на высшее образование, свободу выбора, да и собственным телом они распоряжаются по своему усмотрению.

— Джек, ты вообще представляешь, как давно воюет моя страна? — спрашивает Сноу, сунув руки в карманы долгополого пальто, и тут же отвечает сам: — Столетия. Мы воевали уже тогда, когда Кармел и Селах еще не были королевствами, а праотцы твоего народа гоняли коз на каменистых склонах. А сейчас Кармел и Селах лежат у ног твоего отца, присмиревшие и покорные, и их королями кормятся черви. А мы устояли… Геф — это военная машина, Джек. Однажды отлаженный и четко работающий механизм, где все подчиняется строго установленному порядку. И пока все остаются на своих местах и делают то, что должно, мы все продолжаем жить в _Гефе_.

Они останавливаются. Заканчивается февраль. Снег не шел давно, но здесь, в тени деревьев, кое-где еще лежат оплывшие, грязные шапки. Иссиня-фиолетовое небо виднеется в просветах между кронами сосен.

— А что будет, когда больше не придется воевать?

Силуэт Сноу сгустком угольной черноты вырисовывается в вечерних сумерках.

— Всегда приходится, — откликается он, вглядываясь в темноту между деревьями.

Пока у власти такие как Маллик и Шоу — да, думает Джек, но вслух говорит другое:

— Я всегда хотел быть хорошим королем. Хотел принести мир своему народу. Джонатан Первый Миротворец.

Сноу бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Но ты стал военным, — полувопросительно озвучивает он.

Джек усмехается.

— Ага. Ирония. Отец всегда считал, что мирную жизнь нужно завоевывать, — добавляет он со вздохом. — Война за объединение, Первая гефская, Вторая...

— А ты думаешь по-другому?

— Я думаю, кто-то из нас должен уже остановиться.

Некоторое время они молчат. 

Темнеет. На веранде вокруг дома зажигается свет, но его теплые отсветы не достают до того места, где они остановились. Джек думает про Шоу и Маллика, про генерала Абнера и Уильяма Кросса. Про Тейлора, Мэллори и тех, кто навсегда остался в Лисьем лесу. 

Кто-то из нас должен остановится и протянуть другому руку, думает он вновь. Проблема в том, что в ответ ее должны протянуть тоже.

* * *

Серах быстро приспосабливается к тому, что в несусветную рань завтрак теперь можно накрывать на обоих. Сноу какое-то время еще поглядывает на Джека так, будто ждет, что тому в любой момент надоест, но потом то ли привыкает, то ли просто перестает обращать внимание. Джек попеременно ездит то в машине Сноу, то следом за ним в своей, и на КПП, оглядываясь на генеральские номера впереди, их машину проверяют все реже и реже.

Джек тестирует границы собственных доступов — просто удивительно, сколько всего можно узнать, анализируя самую банальную информацию вроде данных о рождаемости. И чем больше узнает, тем яснее понимает, что не знал о своем противнике ничего. Геф — действительно прекрасно отлаженная машина, правда, нацеленная не столько на победу, сколько на поддержание состояния войны. Гильбоа, маячащее где-то на горизонте постоянной угрозой, только помогает держать население в узде, а половину его — и вовсе в совершенно варварских условиях.

Обследование на фертильность поголовное и обязательное, и его проходят все без исключения граждане, достигшие полового созревания — трижды в течение года, чтобы избежать возможных ошибок. Для бесплодных мужчин последствия минимальны: они просто не могут получить разрешение на брак со способной родить партнершей. Для женщин… Джек напивается в стельку, когда мозаика складывается у него целиком, и полночи рассказывает сочувственно кивающему Стюарту про институт «служанок», куда передается здоровая женщина в случае, если она не выходит замуж до двадцатилетия, и как кочует потом по семьям с фертильными мужчинами и рожает, рожает, рожает пока гарантия на здоровое потомство не опускается ниже шестидесяти пяти процентов. Замужние занимаются, впрочем, тем же самым.

— Это не более дико, чем короновать человека только потому, что ему на голову нагадила стая бабочек, — говорит Сноу, когда Джек в десятиминутном монологе выплескивает на него все свое недоумение и возмущение одним фактом существования подобной системы.

— Нужно как-то поддерживать количество военнослужащих. — Сноу смакует свежесваренный кофе. Это одно из редких утр, когда их обоих не ждут дела, и неторопливый завтрак с газетами и планшетами растягивается до самого ланча. — Что поделать, если клонирование — слишком дорогой и малоизученный способ воспроизводства.

— И запрещенный кучей международных соглашений, — ворчит Джек, падая на стул и ероша растрепанные волосы.

Сноу пожимает плечами и возвращается к чтению.

— Я одного не понимаю в этой схеме, — говорит Джек спустя какое-то время, и Сноу поднимает голову от планшета. — Как в вашу систему вписываются союзы между мужчинами, если все фертильное население только и занято размножением?

— Налог. Платишь определенную сумму и приобретаешь лицензию на заключение брака.

Джек склоняет голову набок.

— И во сколько тебе обошлось право на наш?

Сумма, которую невозмутимо озвучивает Сноу, составляет месячный бюджет маленькой страны типа Аустерии. Джек растерянно хлопает глазами, не зная, чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбиться.

— Что? — спрашивает Сноу, заметив его удивление. — Размер налоговой выплаты зависит от звания, должности и еще ряда факторов. Для рядового-первогодка это будет чуть больше месячного жалованья.

Он выглядит так, будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но передумывает.

— Интересный подход, — тянет Джек, когда вновь обретает дар речи.

— Чем запрещать что-то, проще разрешить, но за деньги. И потом, если один или оба партнера фертильны, в течение трех лет им полагается взять «служанку», а в течение следующих двух — произвести потомство от обоих родителей, иначе брак аннулируется. — Взгляд Сноу делается острым и настороженным, но Джек только кивает — он далеко не в восторге от ситуации, но видел этот пункт в контракте и догадывался, о чем идет речь. В конце концов, Сайлас хотел от него того же самого.

— И каково это — править, когда тебя боятся? — интересуется Джек после продолжительного молчания, во время которого они буравят друг друга взглядами через полированный мрамор кухонной стойки.

Челюсть Сноу напрягается, но через мгновение он заставляет себя расслабиться и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Тебе следовало спросить об этом у отца.

— Сайласа любят! — вскидывается Джек почти против воли.

— Да? В том, что осталось от Селаха и Кармела, тоже? В Порту Изобилия и на северном берегу реки? — Сноу не выглядит и не звучит зло, хотя слова и жалят. — В итоге мы все делаем то, что считаем лучшим для своего народа, Джек.

— Это теперь и мой народ тоже, — неожиданно вырывается у Джека. Это довольно наглое заявление в его положении, но, тем не менее, он с вызовом задирает подбородок. 

На лице Сноу вдруг появляется одна из его редких улыбок.

— Рад это слышать, — говорит он, возвращаясь к чтению. Блики солнца играют на кромке его обручального кольца, и кажется, что гелвуйская бабочка подмигивает Джеку.

* * *

На весеннее равноденствие Аш-Зот снова наряжается в яркие цвета государственного флага, а в расписании Джека и Сноу появляется множество поездок. Сноу отправляется инспектировать войска, Маллик — военную полицию, а Джек в свите Шоу посещает трудовые лагеря, по большей части сельскохозяйственной направленности.

В Гефе вообще нет тюрем как таковых. Джек, конечно, подозревает что у службистов военной полиции, которой заведует Маллик и представителей которой Джек каждый день видит на дюжинах КПП, есть собственные засекреченные застенки, но у него нет доступа к этой информации, и он не хочет вызывать подозрений, пытаясь добыть ее нелегально. К счастью, он знает множество других, более безопасных способов.

В кабинете Маллика немаловажную роль играет генерал Шимон — тучный, краснолицый служака с постоянно блестящим от пота лицом. Он заведует всем тем, до чего у самого Маллика не доходят руки, и состоит в браке с лейтенантом из своего секретариата. Лейтенант Шауль невысок, чуть полноват, у него белая кожа, румяные щеки, светлые кудри и мягкий олений взгляд. Их внешне не очень гармоничную пару Джек подмечает еще на собственной свадьбе. Как ни странно, Шауль влюблен в Шимона до одури, а в силу высокого положения супруга ему особо не с кем поговорить об этом в своем окружении. Так что когда они «случайно» оказываются рядом во время одного из светских раутов, Джек с благодарностью принимает неуклюжие комплименты и мягко смеется не менее неуклюжим шуткам, и в глазах Шауля он возносится лишь на ступеньку ниже правящего триумвирата и собственного супруга. В голосе Шауля слышится неподдельный трепет, когда он обращается к Джеку, и порой даже не приходится задавать наводящих вопросов — парень сам все выбалтывает. Джек понимает, почему Шауля не пустили на фронт, но в тоже время он рад какой угодно компании в этой долгой и фальшиво-радостной поездке. Джек умеет дружить, когда ему это выгодно.

Трудовые лагеря похожи один на другой: правительственный кортеж приветствуют скромно, но чисто одетые люди, а у них за спинами мелькают униформа и дула автоматов охранников. Делегацию водят по амбарам, где заготовлено зерно для посевной, по гаражам, где, новенькая и сверкающая, ждет своего часа техника, и по особо образцовым баракам. В делегации многие выглядят равнодушными и скучающими, но Шоу, наоборот, глядит зорко, вгоняет в ступор каверзными вопросами, хотя к концу дня, подмечает Джек, у него иногда начинает трястись правая рука и речь становится не очень внятной. Впрочем, Шоу ведь восемьдесят два, и моложе он не становится.

Джек пользуется тем, что все это хозяйство отчасти входит в сферу его влияния — в комитете трудового возмещения вопросы, касающиеся медицинского обслуживания в лагерях, все равно отписывают на его ведомство, — и устраивает себе экскурсии не только по образцово-показательным местам. Руководство, как правило, сначала тушуется и пытается отговаривать, но если формально в управленческом аппарате положение Джека и не очень высоко, то обручальное кольцо на пальце и двойная фамилия имеют свои преимущества. Его неохотно, но все же пускают в бараки, где из перекошенных дверей тянет сквозняком, на стенах цветут грибок и плесень, а трубы в санузлах несколько минут в припадке бьются о стену, прежде чем выплюнуть первую порцию ржавой воды.

Джек осматривает далеко не так чисто одетых и не так хорошо выглядящих людей, и спрашивает мимоходом:

— Часто бегут?

Не мнется только начальник пятого по счету лагеря, который посещает делегация. Это высокий кряжистый мужчина, бывший военный, комиссованный по ранению — на правой руке отсутствуют три пальца.

— Не часто, но бывает, — отвечает он.

Они выходят из барака на крыльцо. Джек останавливается, окидывает огороженную территорию лагеря рассеянным взглядом «принца вечеринок».

— При всем уважении к вашей работе, я понимаю, от чего они бегут, но к чему? — Он пожимает плечами в распахнутом пальто. Начальник лагеря окидывает его подозрительным взглядом, но небрежная поза и рассеянный, слегка скучающий «дворцовый» вид срабатывают, как всегда.

— Да тут всего два варианта, сэр. К горцам или... — Он бросает на Джека быстрый взгляд и заканчивает расплывчатым: — на юг.

«На юг» — это в Гильбоа. Джек в курсе, сколько нелегальных беженцев занято на поденных работах в Порту, где платят мало, но не задают лишних вопросов. А горцы, надо думать — последователи Белиала и ему подобных. Интересно, кто теперь натягивает поводок, когда псы совсем распоясываются? Джек почему-то сомневается, что Сноу станет обращаться за подобными «одолжениями» к Сайласу. Он возвращается к остальной делегации, так глубоко задумавшись, что едва не налетает на одного из охранников Шоу.

— Сэр, — вежливо приветствует его тот, одновременно пытаясь оттеснить в сторону. Джек краем глаза видит, как Стюарт подходит ближе. — Сэр, вашу машину подали вон туда, сэр.

У него за спиной — тяжелый бронированный лимузин Шоу. Задняя дверца приоткрыта в ожидании владельца, на сиденье Джек замечает баллон с кислородом и маску. Охранник продолжает вежливо скалиться. Джек поворачивает к своей машине, не удостаивая его ответом.

Вечером, когда делегация размещается на ночь и Шауль находит Джека, чтоб немного поболтать, тот без труда поворачивает разговор в нужную сторону. Оказывается, в свите Шоу за последние полгода прибавилось врачей. Интересно, думает Джек, умудряясь при этом кивать с нарочито рассеянным видом.

* * *

В отличие от него самого, Сноу возвращается из своих поездок довольным и даже загоревшим. Джек немного завидует — он тоже бы с удовольствием занялся со сто двадцать седьмым строевой. Но вместо этого его голова занята увиденным. Он не может не признавать, что Сноу прав: система эффективна, и она работает, — но от ощущения неправильности избавиться никак не удается, и это выводит из себя. Он солдат и принц, он должен беспокоиться об интересах Гильбоа, выходить в свет под руку со Сноу и одним своим присутствием являть гарантию исполнения всех пунктов мирного соглашения.

Но он не может. Только не теперь, когда он все ближе и ближе начинает узнавать Геф. У него есть возможность сделать хоть что-то, и он не может просто наблюдать со стороны. Может быть, Сноу и убежден, что Геф — это поезд, в котором каждый винтик расположен на строго отведенном ему месте, но Джек уверен, что рано или поздно этот состав полетит под откос.

— Все в порядке? — интересуется Сноу как-то вечером пару недель спустя.

Они оба оказываются дома относительно рано и потому ужинают вдвоем. Сначала обсуждают заявки на дополнительное финансирование от различных ведомств и то, будут ли они удовлетворены: Гильбоа, как и было оговорено, выплачивает первый компенсационный взнос, и желающих урвать кусок оказывается, как Джек и ожидал, очень много. 

После Сноу утыкается в свой планшет, а Джек возвращается к подборке непринятых законопроектов за последние десять лет — по большей части скучное, но местами достаточно занятное чтиво. Он как раз продирается через отдающее шовинизмом предложение снизить официальный возраст, до которого фертильной женщине полагается вступить в брак, чтобы не оказаться в роли инкубатора в «служанках», и, видимо, что-то такое отражается на его лице, раз Сноу спрашивает, в чем дело.

— Все в порядке, спасибо, — отвечает Джек, не поднимая головы от бумаг.

Сноу вздыхает и мягко, но непреклонно заставляет Джека положить документы на стол. Выражение на его лице неожиданно озабоченное. Джек устало трет переносицу. Сноу изучает его, склонив голову набок.

— Не стоило согласовывать твое участие в этих поездках, — изрекает он наконец вполголоса, словно говорит сам с собой.

Джек фыркает.

— Это же работа моего подкомитета. И это был полезный опыт. Все на своих местах, все приносят пользу. — Он очень старается не закатывать глаза.

Сноу смотрит на него так, словно ожидает продолжения. Джек вздыхает.

— Это правда было полезно. Я… мне нравится узнавать эту страну.

— Но не нравится то, что ты узнаешь, — констатирует Сноу.

Джек пожимает плечами.

— Меня по-другому растили и другому учили.

В столовой устанавливается долгое молчание. Сноу отпускает папку, и Джек рассеянно перебирает страницы, ища место, на котором остановился.

— Во время учебы я изучал тактику Сайласа, его операции, маневры, — вполголоса, словно размышляя вслух, озвучивает Сноу. — Долго не мог понять, как такой жесткий авторитарный человек превратился в такого либерала после воцарения. Отменил столько запретов, предоставил столько свобод…

Джек дергает уголком рта — эту задачку он тоже решил не сразу.

— Я очень долго думал: это потому, что мой отец великий король. — В груди все еще болезненно ноет от воспоминания о собственной наивности.

Лицо Сноу неуловимо смягчается, его спокойно лежащие на планшете пальцы дергаются, словно он порывается сделать какой-то бессмысленный сентиментальный жест, например, накрыть руку Джека своей, но остаются лежать на прежнем месте.

— А теперь? — уточняет он вместо этого.

— А теперь я знаю, что иначе объединенное Гильбоа взбунтовалось бы через пару-тройку лет и распалось.

Сноу кивает, поднимается, достает виски, пару бокалов и, налив, пододвигает один Джеку.

— Это было непростое решение. Мудрое.

Джек поднимает взгляд от янтарного напитка, но в глазах Сноу нет ни тени насмешки. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга — Джек сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, Сноу стоит в двух шагах от него, сунув одну руку в карман мягких домашних брюк и небрежно опираясь о буфет с напитками. А потом Джек, хмыкнув, поднимает бокал.

— За мудрые решения.

Сноу улыбается, широко и искренне — кажется, второй раз за все время, что Джек его знает, — и опрокидывает в себя виски. Джек следует его примеру; напиток лавой прокатывается по телу и оседает в желудке уютным теплом. Сноу наливает себе еще, жестом предлагает Джеку, и тот, почти не раздумывая, соглашается.

* * *

Июнь приносит с собой запахи свежей хвои, нагретой смолы и асфальта. Свободные часы Джек проводит либо у бассейна, либо в подвале, где у Сноу обустроен небольшой тир и даже в самую жару сохраняется приятная прохлада. Они как раз соревнуются со Стью, на скорость паля по мишеням, когда поток горячего воздуха возвещает, что кто-то вошел.

Джек оборачивается, машинально ставя пистолет на предохранитель, и снимает наушники. У вошедшего Сноу как будто чем-то обеспокоенный вид.

— Помешал? — спрашивает он и тут же просит: — Нужно поговорить.

Стюарт переводит взгляд с одного на другого, забирает у Джека пистолет и, пробормотав: «Пойду почищу», — оставляет их наедине.

Сноу протягивает бумагу — расписание официальных мероприятий на ближайший месяц, где необходимо присутствие Джека. Сноу давно уже не приносит их сам, передавая через лейтенанта Леви. Джек пробегает строчки глазами, и брови его взлетают вверх.

— Целый прием?

Сноу морщится так, словно у него болит голова.

— Это не просто годовщина моего… — Он машет рукой, указывая на себя и Джека, что, вероятно, должно обозначать «брак» или «союз». — Это мирный договор, и по протоколу одно твое в этом участие поднимает статус мероприятия до заоблачных высот. — Он мученически вздыхает. — Так что да, прием и порядка четырех сотен гостей. И, пожалуйста, надень парадную форму.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джек.

Он дочитывает список, но больше не встречает никаких сюрпризов.

— Что-то еще? — осторожно спрашивает он, и Сноу, расцепив сложенные на груди руки, сует их в карманы форменных брюк.

— Да. Этого нет в списке, — поясняет он. — Потому что это вроде как негласная традиция между мной, Малликом и Шоу: когда у кого-то из нас день рождения, мы ужинаем дома у именниника. Никаких гостей, никакого официоза, шоферы и охрана ждут за воротами.

— О, — растерянно говорит Джек, а потом до него доходит. Июнь, десятое — пред глазами как наяву встает страница из гелвуйского досье на Сноу.

— О! — Повторяет он, теперь уже увереннее. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я побыл где-нибудь, пока вы… Это же следующий четверг, да?

— Нет. — Сноу ерошит гладко зачесанные назад волосы. — Они как раз хотят, чтобы ты присутствовал.

Очередное удивленное «О!» Джека повисает в воздухе. Сноу смотрит на него со странным выражением решимости и неуверенности одновременно.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джек, когда молчание затягивается. — Конечно.

Он вдруг вспоминает переговоры в Шайло и то, что тогда один лишь Сноу был по-настоящему заинтересован, в том, чтобы прийти к соглашению. Джек отлично сознает, что каждая минута, что он проводит здесь, среди чужих пейзажей, чужого языка, чужого народа — это время, когда никто не стреляет на границе; когда не гибнут ничьи сыновья, отцы и братья; когда сто двадцать седьмой торчит на базе, изнывая от скуки и осточертевшей строевой подготовки. Когда Гильбоа может просто жить, не ожидая с тревогой очередного выпуска новостей, сводок с фронтов в прессе и похоронок в почтовых ящиках. Но сейчас он впервые задумывается о том, что для Сноу это может значить в точности то же самое.

— Все будет в порядке, — говорит Джек, и складка меж бровей Сноу немного разглаживается. — Ну, по крайней мере, если за ужин буду отвечать не я. Хорошо готовлю я только на костре, но сомневаюсь, что тушенка из пайка подойдет в качестве главного блюда.

Сноу смеется, по-настоящему _смеется_ , запрокинув голову и хлопая себя по груди. Джек закатывает глаза, но тоже не может сдержать улыбки.

В четверг лейтенант Леви, зайдя в кабинет Джека в два пополудни, напоминает, что ему нужно домой, и передает небольшой аккуратный пакет.

— Ваш подарок, сэр, — говорит он и поясняет, когда Джек недоуменно хмурится: — Для супруга, сэр. Генерал выбрал сам, так как протокол… — Он на секунду запинается и заканчивает: — В протоколе нет указаний на подобный случай, но если гости поинтересуются… — Он неловко замолкает.

— Ну, значит, ему точно понравится, — вздыхает Джек, разглядывая лежащую в пакете небольшую коробочку, завернутую в черно-золотую оберточную бумагу.

По дому, когда туда приезжает Джек, плывут соблазнительные ароматы. На кухне что-то кипит и шипит, на сковородах пощелкивает масло, разделочный стол завален овощами и зеленью. Серах в неизменном сером переднике и со здоровенным ножом в руке выглядит посреди этого хаоса как неприступная скала в бушующем море. Столовая сияет даже больше обычного: снежная белизна скатерти и салфеток режет глаз, деревянные поверхности натерты до блеска, полупустые графины и бутылки в буфете заменены на полные, а Калева, сосредоточенно закусив губу, приводит складки на новых шторах в идеально симметричный вид.

На кровати в спальне Джека лежит приготовленный на вечер костюм. На лацкане пиджака значок в виде гефского флага. Джек закатывает глаза и, когда приходит время одеваться, нарочно поворачивает кольцо бабочкой вверх.

Шоу и Маллик прибывают в без нескольких минут семь. Автомобили сопровождения остаются за воротами, тяжелые бронированные лимузины с некоторым трудом размещаются на подъездной дорожке. Джек и Сноу стоят на крыльце, тяжелая ладонь генерала лежит у Джека на пояснице. Сноу вряд ли осознает это, но его большой палец двигается вверх-вниз по его позвонкам. На запястье у генерала новые часы — вероятно, лежавшие в подарочной коробочке. Хороший выбор, на самом деле.

Увешанные регалиями и наградами форменные мундиры быстро оказываются на спинках стульев. Сноу закатывает рукава, Маллик снимает галстук, а у Шоу под мундиром оказывается тонкий кардиган. Джек небрежно расстегивает пиджак и радуется, что предусмотрительно не надел галстук.

Джек цедит молодой, с легкой терпкой кислинкой рислинг, Шоу — сладкий, сильно разбавленный водой кагор, а Маллик и Сноу сразу же начинают с виски. Серах превосходит себя: сочное нежное мясо тает во рту, хотя Шоу, замечает Джек, предпочитает рыбу на пару и легкие салаты. Вблизи, в ярком освещении столовой, заметно, что морщин на его лице стало больше, пигментных пятен прибавилось, на узловатых пальцах вздулись синюшные вены, и сквозь аромат дорого парфюма доносится запах старости. Джеку интересно, замечает ли это Сноу, который улыбается сейчас старой и наверняка хорошо знакомой истории о казусе на службе, которую рассказывает Маллик.

Весь вечер разговор крутится вокруг чего угодно, кроме политики, но, как и ожидает Джек, неизбежно сворачивает на нее, когда тяжесть в желудках и алкоголь берут свое.

— Итак, как вам у нас? — Шоу буравит Джека не по возрасту острым взглядом из-под клочковатых бровей. С ним нужно держать ухо востро, знает Джек. Какие бы метаморфозы ни происходили с этим телом, разум они не затрагивают. _Пока._

— Интересно, — меж тем легко откликается он. — Постоянно узнаю что-то новое.

Блестящий от жира рот Маллика кривится в ухмылке. Глаза Шоу сужаются.

— Находите эту информацию полезной? — Он промокает губы, не сводя глаз с Джека. Кладет салфетку на стол, промахивается, но даже не замечает этого.

Джек рассеянно крутит ножку бокала. Краем глаза он видит, что Сноу, в обманчиво расслабленной позе откинувшийся на спинку стула, не сводит с него напряженного взгляда.

— Я нахожу, что для государств, которые так долго и так яростно сражались друг с другом, мы удивительно похожи. Наши народы жаждут одного и того же — безопасности, возможности трудиться и растить детей, не опасаясь за их будущее. И мы все в своих поступках и решениях так или иначе исходим из этих интересов.

— Вот только представления о будущем у нас разнятся, — подает голос Маллик.

Джек поднимает на него глаза.

— Верно, но если единственным, что будет объединять эти представления, станет мирное сосуществование наших государств, я не попрошу ничего больше.

Уголок рта Сноу ползет вверх. Шоу кивает то ли Джеку, то ли своим мыслям, а может, просто старчески трясет головой. Маллик, как обычно, не выглядит особенно впечатленным.

— Десерт? — спрашивает Сноу с совсем чуточку преувеличенным энтузиазмом, и больше скользких тем за столом не касаются.

Когда далеко за полночь от ворот отъезжает последняя машина, Сноу стаскивает с себя галстук и отсылает прислугу спать коротким: «Завтра уберете». Он достает еще один пузатый бокал, протягивает его Джеку, щедро плеснув туда виски, и доливает и себе.

— За будущее. — Голос звучит устало, но видно, что он доволен.

— В котором нам не придется воевать, — добавляет Джек. Сноу — Джеку вдруг приходит в голову, что, наверное, пора уже начать называть его по имени — кивает, и по сверкающей начищенными поверхностями столовой разносится тонкий звон хрусталя.

* * *

Прием на четыреста человек в честь годовщины свадьбы проходит с размахом и без происшествий. Сноу отпускает Джека от себя только на трибуну, зачитать официальное обращение Сайласа, полное изысканных оборотов, заверений и подтверждений, по которым понятно, что писал его советник Хэнсон. Впрочем, очередной транш от Гильбоа работает лучше всяких заверений на гербовой бумаге, пусть даже и за подписью короля.

Шауль, будто только что осознавший, что Джек — еще и принц, трепещет и болтает вдвое больше обычного, но, разумеется, в присутствии Сноу из него невозможно вытащить ничего важного. Так что остается только слушать, что их Служанка наконец понесла, что они ждут двойню, и подробное описание процесса вынашивания вплоть до особенностей диеты. На этом месте Сноу просит их извинить и уводит Джека в другой конец зала. Его рука на пояснице у Джека каменная.

* * *

Джек понимает, что происходит что-то экстраординарное, когда доносящийся из соседнего кабинета привычный бубнеж подчиненных резко прерывается грохотом отодвигаемых стульев и стуком каблуков по паркету, и в установившейся тишине слышно, как Сноу на ходу небрежно бросает: «Вольно». В следующую секунду он возникает на пороге джекова кабинета, и Леви, передвигаясь чуть ли не на цыпочках, плотно прикрывает за ним дверь. В кабинете за стеной, где располагается примерно треть сотрудников подкомитета по вопросам гражданского здравоохранения, по-прежнему стоит гробовая тишина.

Сноу кладет перед Джеком скрепленный скоросшивателем документ и опускается в кресло напротив. Джек поворачивает папку к себе — это первая законодательная инициатива его подкомитета за все время существования оного. Сто семьдесят восемь страниц предложений, призванных улучшить систему здравоохранения в трудовых лагерях. На подготовку у Джека ушли большая часть весны и все лето. Он засадил за работу всех подчиненных, поднял статистику за двадцать лет, сам перепроверил все цифры и вышел на неплохой экономический эффект. Мишель может им гордится, с иронией думает Джек.

— Я впечатлен. Правда, — озвучивает Сноу, поглаживая пальцами кожаные подлокотники. — Но Шоу такое не рассматривает, а кабинет Маллика эта инициатива ни за что не пройдет. Мне правда жаль.

Джек наклоняет голову. Сноу мог бы сказать об этом дома, но предпочел снизойти лично и попутно навести шороху на весь пятый этаж. Джек одобряет игры в непредсказуемость. Особенно когда он сам даже на втором году жизни под одной крышей остается для Сноу темной лошадкой. Джек, мать его, _обожает_ , когда его недооценивают.

— Еще как пройдет, — заявляет он, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

На лице Сноу ожидаемо появляется мягкое снисходительное выражение.

— Джек, — произносит он тоном «я знаю, ты хочешь блага, но я лучше знаю своих людей».

— Кёртис, — парирует Джек, и лицо Сноу делается чуточку растерянным и удивленным, будто его уже очень давно никто не называл по имени. — К окончанию зимней сессии эта инициатива будет принята. Если хочешь — поспорим.

Сноу прищуривается, и Джек практически слышит, как он мысленно высчитывает все за и против.

— Я даже дам тебе выбирать, на что именно мы спорим, — великодушно добавляет Джек, и это решает дело: Сноу протягивает широкую ладонь.

— На желание, — говорит он. — Но только…

— Да-да. — Джек закатывает глаза, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Никаких ночных клубов и постов в военном ведомстве, я помню. Это, между прочим, еще не самое страшное. — Он не может удержаться и не поддразнить. — Я могу пожелать чего-нибудь с применением шеста, минимума одежды, взбитых сливок и гимна.

В глазах Сноу на мгновение мелькает и пропадает какое-то странное выражение.

— Выиграй сначала, — ухмыляется он.

Когда они расцепляют руки, Сноу достает из внутреннего кармана мундира ручку, угловатым отрывистым почерком пишет в верхнем левом углу документа «Одобрено» и ставит дату и подпись.

Уже положив руку на ручку двери, он вдруг оборачивается.

— И вот что я еще забыл, — говорит он, маня к себе Джека, а когда тот, недоуменно нахмурившись, подходит ближе, аккуратно берет его за лацкан мундира, накрывает рот не таким уж и целомудренным поцелуем и толкает ручку, позволяя двери открыться. Тишина в соседнем кабинете становится оглушительной, даже пальцы Леви замирают над клавиатурой на несколько секунд. У губ Сноу вкус кофе и мятных конфет, и он _подмигивает_ Джеку, отстраняясь. Чертов любитель ставить подчиненных в тупик.

Стулья вновь скребут по паркету, когда сотрудники вскакивают, отдавая честь. Выходя, Сноу небрежно бросает «Вольно». И только тогда Джек понимает, что рот у него горит от щетины генерала, а в узких форменных брюках становится тесновато. Он мысленно считает до трех, поворачивается к Леви и небрежно бросает:

— Позвоните в секретариат генерала Шимона. У меня для них важная бумага, пусть кого-нибудь пришлют.

Леви старательно не опускает взгляд ниже подбородка Джека и тут же берется за телефон. Закрыв дверь, Джек тяжело приваливается к ней спиной. У него слишком давно никого не было. Какое-то время он раздумывает о том, чтобы позвать Стью, но в итоге просто трясет головой — слишком много работы.

Из секретариата прибегает, конечно, Шауль, и полчаса уходят у Джека на выслушивание обстоятельного доклада обо всех особенностях вынашивания двойни. Это мальчики, до родов остается несколько недель, и Шауль полностью поглощен переоборудованием дома под нужды младенцев. В какой-то момент Джек все-таки теряет нить разговора, но упоминание домашнего обучения привлекает его внимание.

— Но разве детей не… — в последний момент он глотает слово «забирают», — переводят в четыре года на государственное обучение в интернаты?

Шауль застенчиво обхватывает колено мягкими белыми руками.

— Мы с Шимоном заплатим налог, мы давно это решили.

Джек растягивает губы в понимающей улыбке, ссылается на срочные дела и следующие несколько дней не может себя заставить пересечься с Шаулем и избегает Сноу, хотя тот никак не давал понять, что желает возобновления разговора об их собственной Служанке. Впрочем, долго уходить от проблем не в его характере.

— Все в порядке? — интересуется Сноу после ужина вместо того, чтобы погрузиться в чтение документов на планшете.

— В полном, — коротко отвечает Джек, не поднимая глаз от предпоследнего тома непринятых законодательных инициатив, которые дочитывает уже больше из упрямства. Он чувствует на себе долгий изучающий взгляд Сноу, а потом тот встает и жестом отпускает прислугу.

— Я вернусь через минуту. Подожди меня, пожалуйста.

Он выходит, дождавшись кивка Джека. Слышно пиликанье биометрического замка на двери его рабочего кабинета, а возвращаясь, Сноу плотно прикрывает за собой двери столовой.

— Возможно, я неверно толкую ситуацию, поэтому заранее прошу прощения. Но, в любом случае, больше мы к этому разговору возвращаться не будем.

Джек поднимает голову — начало интригующее.

— Я заметил, что ты напряжен в последнее время. Вот. — Сноу через стол протягивает ему визитку. Простой черный прямоугольник с адресом. Ни имен, ни телефонов, ни пояснений. — Элитное место. Ни огласки, ни слухов, только то, что ты бы хотел сделать сам… или чтоб с тобой сделали.

И вот тогда до Джека доходит.

— Б-бордель? — запинаясь, выговаривает он. — Ты отправляешь меня в генеральский бордель?

Сноу складывает на груди руки, закатанные рукава рубашки натягиваются на бицепсах.

— Я предупредил, что могу делать неверные выводы. Но, учитывая нашу с тобой ситуацию, я счел эту вероятность весьма допустимой.

Это оказывается последней каплей. Джек фыркает и заходится сумасшедшим хохотом, едва не свалившись со стула и утопив в вазочке с десертом галстук и салфетку. Несколько минут он хохочет так, что бегут слезы, не хватает воздуха и под ребрами начинает ныть, но каждый раз, когда он пытается успокоиться, одного взгляда на вздернутую в легком удивлении бровь Сноу хватает, чтобы закатиться снова. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем его отпускает, и он обмякает на стуле, всхлипывая и вытирая глаза.

— Воды, — спокойно говорит Сноу, пододвигая стакан.

Джек кивает, стаскивает с себя испорченный галстук и бросает его на стол.

— Извини, — выдыхает он, успокоившись настолько, чтобы быть в состоянии говорить. — Я не над тобой. Просто. — Он фыркает, зажмуривается и трясет головой, пытаясь хоть на этот раз удержать себя в руках. — Просто Сайлас… Отец оценил бы иронию, — выговаривает он наконец и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

Последние искры веселья пропадают, оставляя его уставшим и опустошенным. Джек пододвигает карточку через стол обратно к Сноу.

— Я... я ценю. Спасибо, правда, но…

Генерал поднимается.

— Оставь. И не будем возвращаться к этому разговору.

Джек кивает. Сноу задерживается, положив ладонь на ручку двери.

— Если ты… все в порядке. Нет причин делать непростую ситуацию еще тяжелей, — не оборачиваясь, глухо говорит он, и Джек отчаянно жалеет, что не видит его лица, только напряженные плечи и спину.

— Я понимаю. Это очень добрый жест, Кёртис, — тихо откликается Джек. Застывший в дверном проеме Сноу дергается так, словно хочет обернуться, но в итоге уходит к себе, коротко кивнув напоследок.

Джек вздыхает, тянется взъерошить волосы, но, вовремя вспомнив про заляпанные пальцы, поднимается из-за стола и идет в душ.

* * *

Зимнее солнцестояние означает выслушивание пространных речей на холодном ветру на открытой трибуне. Но к его удивлению, внутри, оказывается, встроили что-то вроде системы обогревателей, так что мерзнут только лицо и плечи. Шоу все равно кашляет, когда спускается, закончив речь, хотя за аплодисментами это замечают немногие, да и от тех Шоу быстро прячут широкие спины телохранителей.

* * *

До конца зимней сессии остается неделя, когда Джек, возвратившись домой, идет прямиком в столовую и кладет перед Сноу инициативу своего подкомитета. На обложке красуется факсимиле Маллика, заверенное размашистой витиеватой подписью Шимона. Нижний угол обложки исписан регистрационными номерами обеих секретариатов, а посередине, наполовину закрывая название, красуется штемпель «Одобрено».

Сноу откладывает вечернюю газету, берет в руки документ и недоверчиво пробегает глазами титул и лист согласований. Джек садится за стол, небрежно бросает на колени салфетку и тянется к ароматным блюдам, которые Серах только что выставила на стол.

— Ладно, — неверяще тянет Сноу, закрывая документ и откладывая его на край стола. Он откидывается на спинку стула и прищуривается на Джека. — Я хочу знать, как ты это провернул.

Джек небрежно пожимает плечом.

— Меня всю жизнь готовили к тому, чтобы править. Неужели ты всерьез думал, что я не смогу протащить одну маленькую инициативу через твой законодательный лабиринт?

Он поднимает на Сноу лукавый взгляд и перестает сдерживать победную улыбку. Сноу сводит брови.

— Это не ответ.

Джек закатывает глаза.

— Маллик такое не пропускает, только когда рассматривает сам. Но обычно бумагами подкомитетов, вроде моего, у него занимается Шимон, а он размяк, с тех пор как узнал, что станет отцом.

Сноу еще какое-то время буравит его взглядом, потом хмыкает.

— Умн ** _о_**.

Джек, улыбнувшись, отпивает из бокала. Сноу неторопливо вытягивает салфетку из кольца.

— Итак, желание все-таки будет включать в себя шест, минимум одежды и взбитые сливки?

Джек лениво щурится.

— Я еще не решил. Вернемся к этому вопросу позже?

— Ты победил, тебе и решать. — Сноу тянет к себе газету, и Джек делает Серах знак сразу подавать и десерт.

* * *

Вторая зима Джека в Гефе проходит легче. Может, потому, что он привыкает к пейзажу, который три месяца в году состоит из гор, сосен и снега, которым покрываются бескрайние золотые поля. А может, и оттого, что Сноу передает подкомитет по вопросам гражданского здравоохранения в его полное подчинение. Приказ о назначении попадает Джеку на стол с утренними бумагами, к листку над небрежными подписями триумвирата приклеен желтый стикер, где отрывистым угловатым почерком Сноу выведено одно слово: «Заслужил».

Весна приносит с собой обязательные выезды, хотя согласование расписания несколько затягивается — по словам Леви, бумаги застревают в секретариате Шоу. Джека подмывает использовать выигранное желание на то, чтобы Сноу взял его с собой на смотр войск, но в итоге все равно едет в свите Шоу. На этот раз, помимо трудовых лагерей и нескольких образцово-показательных предприятий легкой промышленности, генерал посещает еще и интернаты. Джек смотрит на таких смешных и серьезных детей с головами, абсолютно промытыми на тему «каждый винтик на своем месте во имя процветания Гефа», и думает только о бутылке крепкого виски в одном из чемоданов. Он знал, разумеется, знал о системе воспитания подрастающего поколения Гефа, но одно дело — читать сухие строчки отчетов и совсем другое — видеть эффективность системы воочию. В одном из классов он замечает висящие на стендах карты: географические, политические, экономические. Гильбоа везде выделено тревожно-красным цветом.

— Ну, будет, сэр. Будет, — позже той же ночью уговаривает его Стью, вытаскивая из побелевших пальцев горлышко наполовину пустой бутылки. — Третий час ночи. Нужно поспать.

Джек не уверен, что сможет, но отрубается, едва коснувшись головой подушки. 

Следующий день и визит в очередное государственное детское учреждение проходят в отстраненной дымке болезненного похмелья. Не устающий улыбаться и болтать с детишками Шауль смотрит на него обеспокоенными глазами. Джека тошнит от этого всего. Под неодобрительный взгляд Леви Стью передает ему маленькую фляжку.

Выпуски новостей полны кадров с детьми, приветствующими генерала Шоу улыбками и цветами.

По возвращении Джек еще несколько недель вибрирует этой нездоровой, не находящей выхода яростью. Сноу благоразумно не задает вопросов — он знает расписание Джека лучше, чем сам Джек.

* * *

Одобрение инициативы только добавляет Джеку работы, поскольку хоть обеспечение её исполнения и ложится в большей степени на его собственный подкомитет, содействие сопричастных структур, тем не менее, тоже необходимо. У Джека уходит полгода только на то, чтобы заставить всю эту неповоротливую бюрократическую махину двигаться в нужном ему направлении, но зато к началу июня он может точно сказать: законопроект работает.

На этот день рождения Сноу его опять включают в список приглашенных к столу.

— Мои поздравления супругу, Кёртис, — скрипит Шоу, пока Калева ловко меняет тарелки. — Я ознакомился с законопроектом, из-за которого в моем кабинете столько ворчания. Весьма дельно, молодой человек, весьма.

Шоу салютует бокалом с красным вином, несколько капель выплескиваются, впитываясь в манжету его рубашки. Джек поднимает свой в ответ. Сноу коротко кивает:

— Мне тоже так показалось.

— Бессмысленные либеральные потуги, — откликается Маллик с другой стороны стола. Его покрасневшая от количества выпитого лысина блестит от пота. Несмотря на довольно прохладный пока июнь, в столовой у Сноу и Джека комфортно-теплая температура — Калева днем протопила камин. К запаху чистых скатертей, штор и отполированной мебели добавляется приятная древесная нотка.

— Возможно, нам пришла пора поучиться либеральному пути, мой друг. — После очередного транша от Гильбоа и финансовых сводок Шоу который день пребывает в весьма благостном расположении духа.

Маллик бросает на Джека долгий внимательный взгляд, пожимает плечами и принимается рассказывать анекдот из своего бесконечного запаса.

Расходятся, как и в прошлом году, заполночь. На улице зябко. Шоу спотыкается на неровном гравии подъездной дорожки, и Сноу, смеясь, провожает его до машины под руку. К тому времени, когда тяжелые лимузины выбираются за ворота и последняя машина сопровождения растворяется в ночи, Джек в своем пиджаке успевает основательно продрогнуть.

Они молча возвращаются в дом. «Завтра», — бросает Джек суетящейся прислуге, устало падая на стул. Сноу накидывает Джеку на плечи свой мундир и звенит хрусталем, доставая еще один бокал. Виски приятно обжигает горло. Сноу приседает перед камином, и вскоре по комнате разносится тихое потрескивание пламени.

— Шоу сдал, — вполголоса, будто сам себе, говорит генерал.

Джек берет бутылку, идет к нему, садится рядом на маленькую скамеечку для ног и щедро доливает в оба их бокала.

— Никто не молодеет, — философски замечает он.

— Он был на всех трибунах и экранах, еще когда я был совсем мальцом. — Сноу невесело дергает уголком рта и, заметив понимающую улыбку Джека, недоуменно хмурится.

— Знаю, каково это, — поясняет Джек и спустя какое-то время тихо спрашивает: — Что будет, если он умрет?

Сноу пожимает плечами.

— Выборы. Ну, среди высшего руководства. Меня самого так же выбирали. — Джек молчит о том, что его выбирали накануне возобновления боевых действий и что он был самым выдающимся боевым офицером на тот момент. Нет ни одной книги, где об этом было бы написано прямо, но он на то и принц, что умеет делать выводы.

— А уже есть кандидатуры?

Сноу бросает на него быстрый взгляд и отвечает уклончиво:

— Парочка.

Джек старательно не закатывает глаза. Он уверен, что, если назовет вычисленные им самим имена, они на сто процентов совпадут со списком Сноу.

— Но ведь у вас не всегда было так? — расплывчато замечает Джек. Книги и документы, к которым у него есть доступ, однозначно называют смерти, в результате которых сформировался текущий триумвират, случайными, но Джек в этом не так уверен. Сноу, однако, не видит в вопросе подвоха.

— Не всегда. — Он пожимает плечами. — Теперешний триумвират — самый успешный за многие десятилетия.

Не потому ли, думает Джек, что Шоу специально отобрал тебя с Малликом? Над следующим вопросом он раздумывает уже не первый месяц, но обстановка кажется подходящей чтобы его озвучить.

— А ты знаешь, что Маллик пытался протащить законопроект, который делает пост в триумвирате наследственным в случае, если в живых из троих остается кто-то один, а остальных не успевают или нет возможности выбрать?

Брови Сноу слетаются над переносицей.

— Наследственным? Но… — Заметив взгляд Джека, Сноу осекается и настороженно спрашивает: — Когда?

— Весной две тысячи восьмого. Ты уже год как был на фронте, а Шоу болел. Вычитал в не прошедших инициативах.

Сноу задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу.

— У него семь девочек и только два сына. Он всегда трепетно относился к мальчишкам. Но это всего лишь выборная должность, и даже если он хочет это изменить, гражданскую войну по такой причине развязывать вряд ли станет, если ты об этом.

Джек не так в этом уверен, но оставляет свои сомнения при себе. В установившейся тишине слышно, как потрескивает огонь. Какое-то время они еще сидят бок о бок. Джек чувствует, как — наверное, от близости пламени — полыхает лицо. Потом Сноу медленно, словно через силу, поднимается, чуть пошатнувшись, и с коротким: «Доброй ночи», — уходит к себе.

Джек еще долго сидит, задумчиво глядя в пламя и ощущая на плечах приятную тяжесть и запах мундира Сноу, пока в начале третьего ночи Стью не приходит его искать.

* * *

Прием по случаю второй годовщины подписания договора проходит с еще большим размахом. Сноу пытается держать Джека возле себя, но несколько раз за вечер его уводят в различные компании, поговорить о «либеральных тенденциях». В речах Шоу в последнее время не было ничего такого, так что, похоже, новость о его благосклонном отношении к законопроекту Джека расползается по кулуарам. Джек то и дело ловит на себе задумчивый взгляд Маллика. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем бесконечные рассказы Шауля о близнецах и становящиеся навязчивыми вопросы о том, когда и в их доме появится Служанка.

* * *

В сентябре погода словно стремится наверстать все то, что недодала в июне. Даже последние дни месяца выдаются солнечными и теплыми, в прогретом воздухе пряно пахнет последними увядающими цветами и смолой. Вернувшийся домой Джек какое-то время стоит, вдыхая этот аромат полной грудью, когда сзади раздаются знакомые шаги.

— Нужно поговорить.

Они отходят подальше от дома по выложенной большими каменными плитами дорожке и останавливаются в тени раскидистой сосны. Солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь густую крону, вспыхивают на шерстинках легкого темного пальто Сноу.

— Мне нужно уехать на два, максимум три дня.

Джек хмурится. Он знает расписание Сноу, и там точно нет ничего подобного.

— Завтра ты остаешься дома. Никто не будет искать, но если вдруг — мы рассматриваем каталог Служанок.

— Что происходит? — холодно интересуется Джек.

— Это экстренный случай. — Сноу смотрит на него знакомым оценивающим взглядом и, видимо, принимает какое-то решение. — Это касается поддержания мира на границе.

— Горцы? — напрямую спрашивает Джек, внутренне кривясь оттого, что приходится выдавать степень своей осведомленности, но вместе с тем и получая удовольствие от быстро сменяющихся на лице Сноу подозрительности, недоверия и чего-то очень похожего на восхищение.

— И что конкретно известно вашему высочеству? — хмыкает наконец Сноу, засовывая руки в карманы пальто.

— Приблизительное количество народа, которое утекло к ним из трудовых лагерей за последние десять лет, и возможные места дислокации.

Сноу вздыхает, устало трет переносицу, но больше для того, подозревает Джек, чтобы выиграть время.

— Тебе надо бы делать карьеру в разведке, — ворчит наконец Сноу.

— Ты не пустил меня даже в военное ведомство, — парирует Джек с деланным возмущением и, посерьезнев, пожимает плечами: — А в Гильбоа разведка и так на меня работала. Так что происходит? Сопротивление переходит в атаку?

Сноу кривится.

— Это не сопротивление, это разрозненные банды недалеких головорезов. Но да — одна из ячеек проявляет подозрительную активность вблизи границы. Мне меньше всего нужно, чтобы эти идиоты спровоцировали сейчас очередную войну.

Значит, вот кто дергает за поводок, осаживая зарвавшихся псов вроде Белиала. Джек медленно кивает.

— Все настолько серьезно, что нужно твое присутствие?

Сноу качает головой, русые пряди выбиваются из аккуратной прически и падают на лоб, разом делая его лет на десять моложе.

— Нет. Нет, ничего такого. Просто сейчас я никак не могу перебросить туда никого из своих. Во всяком случае, так быстро, как нужно.

Джек помнит еще по предвоенным временам: в начале года Геф частенько проводит полномасштабные тактические учения. 

Налетевший порыв ветра осыпает их дождем из пожелтевших иголок и чешуек коры.

— Возьми меня.

Сноу качает головой еще до того, как Джек договаривает.

— Нет, и не проси даже. Я не могу рисковать тобой. — Он осекается, хмурясь, словно хотел сказать совсем не то, и поправляется: — Договором с Гильбоа.

Джек закатывает глаза.

— Вообще-то, это работает в обе стороны, Кёртис, — ворчит он, тыча пальцем в литые мышцы груди генерала для усиления эффекта. — Если эти головорезы тебя случайно пристрелят, все, чего я — чего мы добились за эти два года, полетит псу под хвост.

Сноу хмуро кусает губы.

— Я ведь майором стал вовсе не потому, что родился папочкиным принцем. Я солдат, пес тебя задери, и ты прекрасно это знаешь! — Джек усилием воли заставляет себя понизить голос. — И я возьму Стью. Он морпех, а они бывшими не бывают.

В конце концов Сноу отрывисто кивает.

— Ладно. У тебя сорок минут на сборы, к тому времени Нашхон пригонит машину.

— Мне хватит пятнадцати, — фыркает Джек уже на бегу.

* * *

Машина на деле оказывается видавшим виды камуфляжного цвета джипом с помятыми дверцами и замусоленными стропами, удерживающими натянутый на крышу брезент. Он выглядит немного неуместно у ворот их дома, но, когда они выскальзывают за границы поселка, легко теряется в потоке машин.

Нашхон довольно быстро покидает шоссе, свернув на неприметную боковую дорогу. Попуток и встречных машин становится ощутимо меньше. Густой сосновый лес по обеим сторонам от дороги время от времени расступается, открывая обмелевшее речное русло или просеку с линией высоковольтных проводов. Пару раз на таких прогалинах им попадаются КПП. Нашхон сбрасывает скорость, но джип ни разу не останавливают. Солнце стремительно укатывается за верхушки деревьев, еще какое-то время подмигивает пробивающимися сквозь облетающие кроны лучами, а потом почти сразу становится темно. Нашхон включает фары.

Джек дремлет, привалившись виском к дверце и подсунув под голову высоко задранный воротник куртки. Ощущать на теле полевую форму после двух лет, проведенных в мундирах и пиджаках, неожиданно приятно. Сноу поначалу пытается читать, но по мере того, как они продвигаются на юг и дорога становится все совсем разбитой, бросает это занятие и следует примеру Джека. Вот на нем видеть защитного цвета штаны с кобурой на бедре, темно-зеленую хенли, плотно обтягивающую бицепсы и торс, и небрежно накинутую на плечи куртку как раз-таки странно, хотя Джек знает, что тот боевой офицер и воевал много дольше него. Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сон, Джек ловит себя на мысли, что вот таким Кёртис ему больше нравится.

Просыпается Джек как на фронте — тихо, сразу и от малейшего прикосновения. В полумраке салона виден массивный силуэт Кёртиса, нагнувшегося, чтобы тронуть его за колено.

— Мы на месте, — тихо говорит тот. — Дальше пешком.

Снаружи зябко. Плотная стена леса шелестит на ветру. Над головой простирается серая хмарь предрассветного неба. Джек вскидывает на плечи рюкзак, берет автомат и тихо прикрывает дверцу машины. Остальные заняты тем же самым. Стюарт подтягивает лямки рюкзака, Кёртис сверяется с компасом и картой. Нашхон подпрыгивает пару раз, убеждается, что нигде ничего не брякает, достает термос и, отвинтив крышку, пускает по кругу. Горячий сладкий чай быстро согревает и разгоняет кровь. Спустя пару минут они ныряют в темноту леса.

Нашхон и Кёртис идут впереди. Джек внимательно прислушивается, но долгое время не слышит ничего, кроме шороха листвы, скрипа раскачивающихся на ветру ветвей и голосов просыпающихся лесных обитателей. Они идут почти без остановок несколько часов. Поднимается солнце, становится теплее, появляются уже сонные осенние комары и мухи. Во время короткого привала — попить, отлить, сжевать полпачки галет из сухого пайка — Кёртис стаскивает куртку, перекладывает ее в рюкзак и следом за остальными мажется камуфляжной краской.

— Сэр, у вас тут… — начинает Стью, но Кёртис его опережает: протягивает руку и снимает с кончика носа Джека комочек краски, растирает в пальцах и размазывает по тыльной стороне руки.

Солнце описывает полукруг по небосклону и начинает опускаться за левое плечо, когда идущий впереди и чуть правее остальных Нашхон вскидывает сжатую в кулак руку и приседает, становясь почти незаметным в густом подлеске. Джек торопливо опускается на одно колено, рядом то же самое делают Кёртис и Стью. Они замирают, прислушиваясь, но кругом по-прежнему только шорох ветвей, скрип стволов и затихающая перекличка устраивающихся на ночлег пичуг. Джек уже готов признать, что это ложная тревога, когда дующий в лицо ветерок приносит еле уловимый запах дыма.

Лагерь горцев располагается на лесистом склоне невысокого холма и по виду один в один напоминает тот, что видел Джек, когда охотился на Белиала. Палатки, камуфляжные сетки, укрытый брезентом боеприпас, выкопанная под костровище ямка. Саперная лопатка воткнута в землю с подветренной стороны. Джек, обозревая лагерь в оптический прицел, насчитывает одиннадцать человек, включая скучающего выше по склону холма раззяву-часового. Одеты кто во что горазд — на некоторых форма со споротыми нашивками, другие в гражданском, на третьих причудливая смесь того и другого. Сквозь отогнутый полог одной из палаток видны разложенные на брезентовом полу карты. До границы с Гильбоа отсюда рукой подать, а значит, стрелять желательно только в самом крайнем случае. Они ждут темноты.

Глубокое осеннее небо постепенно темнеет, лес укутывают вечерние сумерки. От костров в лагере тянет дымом и едой. Бойцы подсаживаются к огню, из разговоров — хотя горский диалект поначалу кажется сплошной тарабарщиной — Джек понимает, что они планируют пересечь границу и нападать на одиночные фермы, пока на пограничных заставах Гильбоа не зашевелятся. Кёртис стискивает челюсти так, что слышно, как скрипят зубы.

Вскоре сменяется часовой. Бойцы по одному тянутся в кусты — кто так, кто с саперной лопатой. Солнце уносит с собой остатки дневного тепла — от земли, на которой лежит Джек, ощутимо пробирает холодом. Бойцы не спеша расползаются по палаткам, пока у костра клевать носом не остается здоровенный плечистый бугай, который, видимо, дежурит следующим.

Медленно тянутся минуты. Кёртис для верности выжидает еще три четверти часа, а потом подает знак. Нашхон исчезает в темноте, направляясь в сторону стоящего на гребне часового. Стью с его винтовкой с ночным видением перемещается немного правее и остается прикрывать, Кёртис с Джеком закидывают автоматы за спину, достают ножи и, неслышно ступая, идут вниз.

Они останавливаются на самой границе лагеря, под прикрытием разлапистых маленьких елок. В крови бурлит адреналин, время словно замедляется. Джеку кажется, что они проводят здесь не меньше часа, хотя объективно он понимает, что не дольше нескольких минут. Потом непроглядный мрак меж деревьев на противоположном конце лагеря сгущается и обретает очертания фигуры Нашхона. Кёртис показывает Джеку на палатку слева и отрывисто кивает: пошли.

Лапы елей с едва слышным шорохом цепляются за одежду. Сноу забирает правей. До палаток остается пятнадцать футов.

Десять.

Шесть.

Дремлющий у костра мужчина рывком вскидывает голову, осоловело пялясь в темноту. Джек видит, как его взгляд начинает обретать осмысленность, как он готовится закричать, а потом позади него вырастает поджарая фигура Нашхона, ладонь в перчатке зажимает боевику рот, запрокидывает голову, и короткий взмах тускло блеснувшего ножа рисует на обнажившемся белом горле длинную черную рану. Ныряя в палатку, Джек слышит, как шипит кровь, заливая не остывшие еще угли.

В палатке куда темней, и, оказавшись внутри, Джек замирает на несколько ударов сердца, давая глазам привыкнуть. Он помнит, сколько в какой палатке человек. Тут двое, он уже начинает различать их силуэты. Тот, что ближе, спит на спине, решая за Джека проблему выбора. Это грязная работа, но, думает Джек, Сайлас бы сказал, что руки его сына бывали в местах и погрязнее.

Через полминуты количество боевиков в лагере сокращается вдвое, а потом кто-то из оставшихся все-таки поднимает тревогу.

Когда Джек выныривает из палатки, по земле у костра, сцепившись в яростной хватке, катаются трое. Кулаки, головы и ноги мелькают так быстро, что совершенно невозможно различить, кто свой. Справа в поле зрения Джека вырастает коренастая плотная фигура, но с той стороны, откуда они пришли, раздается громкий хлопок, и этот кто-то кулем валится ему под ноги. Джек перелетает через него, вцепляется в того из дерущихся, кто оказывается сверху, и дергает на себя.

Тот, яростно рыча, пытается достать Джека руками, заворачивает голову — чужое заросшее лицо, гнилые зубы. Джек спотыкается обо что-то, летит на землю, боец падает на него сверху, но Джек успевает вытащить пистолет и спускает курок. Упирающийся во что-то неподатливо-твердое локоть больно бьет отдачей. Мужчина дергается, наугад молотя руками. Джек, мысленно поминая всех треклятых бабочек, снова спускает курок и с трудом скидывает с себя безвольно обмякшее тело. Перед куртки весь в крови.

— Сэр… — хрипят рядом, и Джек узнает голос Нашхона — противнику удается подмять его под себя и передавить предплечьем горло. — С-с-сэээ...

Джек спускает курок, и не заглушенный тяжелым телом звук выстрела далеко разносится по ночному лесу. Боец валится кулем, Нашхон спихивает его с себя, судорожно ловя губами воздух. В кустах справа что-то трещит, Джек вскидывает пистолет, целясь в ту сторону, но оттуда выходит Кёртис, волоча за собой за засаленный воротник еще одно бездыханное тело.

Нашхон ворошит ногой уцелевшие угли, подбрасывает несколько веток. В неровном свете занимающегося костерка пересчитывают трупы. Десять. Одиннадцатого — часового — взвалив на плечо, приносит Стью.

— Отличная работа, — озвучивает Кёртис с одной из своих редких искренних улыбок, которая, впрочем, стремительно сползает с его лица при одном взгляде на Джека.

Он в три шага сокращает разделяющее их расстояние, аккуратно берет его за подбородок и разворачивает к огню. И только теперь Джек ощущает, как дергает и саднит где-то над бровью, и чувствует, как что-то щекочет потную кожу, сползая вниз по виску. Тыльная сторона ладони немного блестит, когда он осторожно трогает больное место. Впрочем, он уже чувствует, как кровь высыхает на прохладном ветру, неприятно стягивая кожу.

— Царапина, — отмахивается он. — Жить буду.

В глазах Кёртиса появляется и тут же пропадает какое-то странное выражение, но руку он опускает. Стью протягивает пачку стерильных марлевых тампонов и вскрывает пластиковую капсулу с раствором перекиси. Нашхон неторопливо стаскивает тела в одну кучу.

Они пережидают несколько оставшихся до рассвета часов. В палатках есть спальники, но ни у кого нет желания прикасаться к имуществу покойников. Кёртис, молча накинув на плечи Джека свою куртку, собирает гильзы и изучает припрятанные под брезентом ящики с боеприпасами. М-4, полдесятка гранатометов, внушительный запас патронов и гранат. Как, пес задери, такой сброд умудрился разжиться таким-то арсеналом? Время от времени в темноте за очерченным светом костра кругом шуршат ветки — густой тяжелый запах крови начинает приманивать хищников. Джек со Стюартом распарывают одну из палаток и накрывают плотным полотнищем тела.

Обратно выдвигаются, как только в сером предутреннем свете становится можно разглядеть дорогу в трех футах перед собой. Выходят втроем — Нашхон остается с коротким: «Дождусь наших, сэр, присмотрю, чтобы все прибрали». Кёртис молча кивает в ответ. Идти вдвое тяжелей. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем за деревьями впереди показывается серая лента дороги.

— Ложись, — командует Кёртис, открывая заднюю дверь джипа. У Джека нет ни сил, ни желания спорить. Когда рассветает, ссадину снова промывают и закрывают пластырем, но ее все равно саднит, а от обезболивающих таблеток на пустой желудок его подташнивает. Так что он забирается назад, пристраивает под голову рюкзак, накрывается Кёртисовой курткой и пытается отключиться до того, как машина запрыгает по ухабам.

Просыпается Джек оттого, что они стоят. Похоже, Стью с кем-то разговаривает. Джек разлепляет глаза и приподнимает край куртки как раз, чтоб увидеть, как Кёртис, наклонившись к окну с водительской стороны, коротко произносит:

— Добрый день, капрал.

Тот так лихо отдает честь, что чуть не сшибает им боковое зеркало. КПП. Стюарт трогает с места. Кёртис поворачивается к Джеку: — Есть хочешь? — и, когда Джек мотает головой, усмехается.: — Тогда спи. Еще часов пять ехать.

Джек согласно мычит в ответ.

Когда он просыпается во второй раз, под колесами плавно шуршит ровнехонький асфальт. Ссадина ноет при нажатии, но в остальном ничем не беспокоит. Хочется пить и в туалет и, напоминая о себе, требовательно бурчит желудок.

— Вот здесь тормози, — раздается голос Сноу, и машина, сбросив ход, мягко останавливается. В отсеке за сиденьями лязгают автоматы и рюкзаки. Джек садится. В зеркале заднего вида отражаются его всклокоченные волосы и вымазанное наполовину кровью, наполовину разводами камуфляжной краски лицо. Красавец. Мочевой пузырь снова настоятельно напоминает о себе. Джек выбирается из машины, и махнув Стью рукой в ответ на вопросительное «Сэр?», идет к ближайшим сосенкам.

Когда голова снова обретает способность думать о чем-то еще, помимо насущных потребностей организма, он понимает, что место, где они остановились, ему смутно знакомо. Он почти уверен, что это где-то совсем недалеко от столицы. Стью, когда Джек возвращается к машине, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, оттирает от камуфляжной краски лицо. Кёртис перетрясает рюкзак. Над дорогой прокатывается звук клаксона, а потом из-за поворота показывается черный бронированный лимузин генерала. Стюарт оставляет ключи от джипа в замке. «Нашхон заберет, когда вернется», — коротко поясняет Кёртис, стаскивая тактические перчатки. Припухшие костяшки у него разбиты в кровь.

После запахов леса и дыма от аромата кожаных сидений и цветочного освежителя воздуха противно щиплет в носу. Водитель не выказывает ни малейшего удивления по поводу рюкзаков, полевой формы, камуфляжной краски и засохших пятен крови на форме руках и ботинках. Джек со вздохом откидывается на специально под него отрегулированный подголовник.

Ехать всего ничего, но Кёртис умудряется задремать. Кожа его кажется серой, лицо осунувшимся, под глазами залегают глубокие тени. Джеку не хочется его будить, но он понимает, что сон в кровати будет куда полезнее. Он велит Стью отослать прислугу и, наклонившись к Кёртису, осторожно касается его предплечья рукой. Тот просыпается в то же мгновение, тревожно вскидывается, но успокаивается, как только взгляд его падает на Джека.

— Приехали? — глухим со сна голосом бормочет он, и Джек кивает.

Они заходят в дом, как два старика подволакивая гудящие ноги и оставляя на отполированном дубовом полу комья грязи и сосновые иголки. Рюкзак оттягивает плечо — Джек бросает его на полпути через анфиладу комнат, пояснив про отпущенную прислугу. Кёртис коротко кивает, что понял.

Добравшись до холла, который делит более короткое крыло дома пополам, Джек на некоторое время зависает, пытаясь вспомнить, куда сунул ключ-карту. Когда он оборачивается, хлопая себя по всем доступным карманам, Кёртис еще стоит у двери на свою половину, хотя Джек уверен, что слышал мягкое одобрительное пиликание замка, да и карт-ридер на стене приглашающе горит зеленым.

Кёртис смотрит на него тяжелым голодным взглядом. Мощные пластины грудных мышц часто вздымаются, натягивая заляпанную грязью и потом темно-зеленую хенли, пальцы подрагивают, словно он не то порывается схватить что-то, не то удержать себя от этого. Мешковатые штаны уже не скрывают внушительного бугра эрекции. Потные русые пряди в беспорядке падают на лоб, а расширившиеся зрачки без остатка затапливают светлую радужку.

Ох, растерянно думает Джек, _ох_ , господни бабочки.  
Они делают шаг навстречу друг другу одновременно и сталкиваются, сплетаются, сплавляются грязными, разгоряченными, гудящими от усталости и адреналина телами. Кёртис сминает и прикусывает его губы, вылизывает рот. Кожа вокруг горит от его щетины, но Джек только глухо мычит в поцелуй, пытаясь одновременно прижать Кёртиса ближе к себе и стащить с него хенли. В какой-то момент он больно бьется лопатками и затылком о дверь. Снова пиликает замок, и они вваливаются в комнаты генерала.

Что-то падает, когда кто-то из них задевает стену плечом. Под тяжелыми берцами хрустят осколки стекла. Пуговицы с куртки Джека, дробно стуча, разлетаются в разные стороны. В паху тяжело и горячо тянет, и дразнящего прикосновения к члену Кёртиса сквозь несколько слоев ткани невыносимо мало. Кажется, Джек произносит это вслух, потому что в следующее мгновение Кёртис подхватывает его под зад и несет последних несколько шагов до кровати.

Берцы с глухим стуком падают на пол. Шлевки трещат, когда Кёртис, расстегивая, дергает ремень и рывком стаскивает штаны Джека на бедра. Его губы спускаются ниже — к горлу, ключицам. Руки, задрав хенли Джека до подмышек, теребят, поглаживают и выкручивают соски. Джек выгибается, насколько позволяет нависшее над ним тело, истекающий смазкой член трется о грубую ткань камуфляжных штанов Кёртиса. Джек просит, хнычет, понимая, что давно перешел на родной язык, и все равно не может остановиться. Кёртис сдвигается ниже, ныряет языком в ямку пупка. Бряцает застежка ремня, взвизгивает молния. Кёртис проезжается языком меж поджавшихся яичек Джека и по всей длине ствола, и этого хватает, чтобы он, содрогнувшись, кончил, заляпывая вязкими белесыми потеками грудь, живот и губы Кёртиса. Тот, хрипло дыша, приподнимается, сует руку в штаны, и до разрядки ему хватает нескольких коротких быстрых движений.

Джек не знает, сколько они потом лежат бок о бок, пытаясь отдышаться и ожидая, когда перестанет звенеть в ушах. Кёртис, постанывая, стаскивает берцы, спускает до колен штаны вместе с бельем и трясет ногой до тех пор, пока они не падают на пол.

— Спать, — наполовину вопросительно, наполовину просяще бормочет Джек, пытаясь нашарить под собой простыню. Глаза слипаются.

Кёртис морщит нос.

— В душ. От нас воняет, как от животных.

Джек недовольно ворчит, пытается свернуться калачиком в изножье кровати, но Кёртис все-таки утаскивает его в ванную. И уже там, под горячими струями водопадом хлещущей воды, развернув Джека к стене, трахает уже по-настоящему — долгими медленными толчками, от которых Джек стонет, выгибается и беспомощно скребет пальцами по холодному мокрому кафелю. А когда он, несмотря на подкашивающиеся от усталости и подступающего оргазма ноги, начинает с силой подмахивать, Кёртис разворачивает его к себе, подхватывает под задницу и дотрахивает уже на весу, прижимая спиной к стене, пока Джек стискивает его бока ногами и, поскуливая, дрочит зажатый меж их животами член. Идеально.

Джек просыпается оттого, что чувствует на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. В первый момент он не узнает ни комнату, ни вид из окна, но потом его взгляд падает на разбросанную по полу одежду, и события прошлого вечера возвращаются разом.

Кёртис лежит, подперев голову рукой. Растрепанные волосы торчат в разные стороны, на шее справа ближе к плечу красуется багровый засос с отчетливым следом от зубов в центре. В некоторых ранках запеклась кровь. Джек вспоминает, как зализывал и целовал вчера оставленные отметины, пока Кёртис последними дергаными толчками вколачивался в его тело. После, обессиленные и разомлевшие, они стояли в каскаде горячей воды, тесно прижавшись друг к другу от лодыжек до губ. Кёртис держал его лицо в ладонях и, то и дело отводя в сторону мокрые пряди, вылизывал и целовал потревоженную и закровившую ссадину на лбу. Джеку интересно, выглядит ли он сам сейчас таким же хорошенько оттраханным, как Кёртис.

автор иллюстрации [oriental-lady](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/)

— Доброе утро, — хрипло говорит тот. Джек лениво улыбается, сворачиваясь клубком в ворохе одеял и перекрученных простыней. Локоть побаливает, ребра определенно ушиблены, и мочевой пузырь пока еще слабо напоминает о себе, но в целом он чувствует себя потрясающе.

В глазах Кёртиса появляется выражение, похожее на то, с каким он смотрел на Джека у разгорающегося костерка близ гелвуйской границы. Лицо смягчается в теплой улыбке — сейчас он куда больше напоминает веселую лохматую пастушью собаку, чем того настороженного, подозрительного, себе на уме военного, каким Джек знал его до сих пор. Внутри что-то дергается, когда Джек понимает, что сейчас он и сам для Кёртиса так же беззащитно открыт. И дергается сильней, когда он понимает, что не хочет натягивать ни одну из своих многочисленных дворцовых масок. Кёртис смотрит, чуть улыбаясь. Мгновение тянется, словно заколдованное, сладкое и прозрачное, будто свежий липовый мед. Джек хочет остаться в нем подольше, сохранить, словно крыло бабочки в прозрачном янтаре.

Снаружи доносится тихий скребущий звук — Калева сметает с веранды опавшие иголки. Джек закрывает глаза, вспоминая оброненную как-то Кёртисом фразу — незачем усложнять и без того непростое положение. Садясь и ероша волосы, он хмыкает про себя. Генерал выглядит так, будто хочет сказать слишком много всего и никак не может решить, что именно, потому что практически обо всем пожалеет. К счастью Джек этим утром в великодушном расположении духа.

— Расслабься. — Он потягивается, позволяя простыне соскользнуть, обвивая бедра. — Мы все-таки женаты.

Он оглядывает бардак на полу и перепачканную одежду.

— Прислуга уберет, — говорит Кёртис своим обычным сдержанным тоном.

Джек пожимает плечами, оглядывается на рассеянный блеклый свет за окном.

— Какой сегодня день?

— Вторник, начало одиннадцатого.

— М… У тебя заседание после обеда. — Джек спускает ноги с кровати, стараясь не наступать на нападавший с ботинок мусор и заскорузлую от крови одежду.

— Да, — соглашается Кёртис. Джек чувствует его взгляд у себя меж лопаток. — У тебя тоже накопилось дел, но сегодня лучше не появляйся.

Джек недоуменно хмурится и тут же вспоминает про ссадину на лбу.

— Ты прав, пожалуй.

Он встает, придерживая простыню, идет к выходу — изнутри дверь открывается простым нажатием кнопки.

— Осторожнее там, — обеспокоенно говорит Кёртис ему вслед, и Джек вспоминает, как вчера что-то упало, разбиваясь.

Осколки тускло поблескивают на темных досках пола, на выпавшей из рамки смятой фотографии местный пейзаж — золотые поля, зеленые сосны. Джек кладет пальцы на ручку двери, нажимает кнопку, но взгляд в спину словно удерживает его на месте.

— Увидимся за ужином? — спрашивает Кёртис, и что-то в его обычном спокойном будничном тоне неуловимо меняется. Джек чувствует, как губы тянет улыбкой.

— Да, — говорит он сначала шепотом, а потом громче: — Да, увидимся. Хорошего дня.

Его ключ-карта лежит в холле на столике с вазой цветов. В зеркале собственной ванной, куда он заглядывает сразу же после того, как опорожняет мочевой пузырь, отражаются торчащие во все стороны вихры и стянутая корочкой засохшей крови ссадина над бровью. Правый локоть превратился в багровый синяк и, кажется даже немного опухшим. Кожа вокруг рта раздраженная и покрасневшая от Кёртисовой бороды, над левым соском темный засос, и еще один, немного бледнее — за ухом. Джек выглядит так же, как и ощущает себя — хорошенько оттраханным. И не то чтобы он имел что-то против.

* * *

Почему его отсутствие никто особо не комментирует, Джек понимает, когда на следующий день его ловит Шауль и с горящими глазами начинает расспрашивать о кандидатках в Служанки. Джек умело напускает тумана и ловко переводит разговор на близнецов.

В последние несколько дней перед торжественными мероприятиями по случаю зимнего солнцестояния Кёртис напряжен и неразговорчив. Поскольку видимых причин для такого состояния нет — бюрократическая машина Гефа продолжает работать как обычно, Гильбоа словно по часам переводит очередной транш, — Джек обращается к излюбленному источнику информации, но Шауль тоже ничего не знает. Из его болтовни Джек выносит только, что Шимон подолгу говорит по телефону с Малликом и после этого выглядит так, что Шауль старается лишний раз к супругу не подходить, но и только. В конце концов Джек приходит к выводу, что здоровье Шоу ухудшилось, и убеждается в своей правоте на торжественном приеме.

Шоу показывается ненадолго. Жмет руки, кивает, но особо близко к нему мало кого подпускают. И на трибуну перед заполненной народом площадью он поднимается только для того, чтобы объявить, что речь нации будет зачитывать Кёртис. Речь хорошая. Настолько, что, заслушавшись, Джек пропускает момент, когда исчезает Шоу. Кёртис, конечно, говорит о порядке, о твердой руке, уверенно ведущей Геф к блистательному будущему, но местами едва уловимым подтекстом проскальзывают пока еще даже не идеи — лишь предпосылки, намеки на то, чего Геф уже много лет не видел: возможность, приемлемость перемен. Маллик на протяжении всей речи стоит за плечом у Кёртиса, и по его напряженному каменному лицу невозможно ничего прочитать.

Ближе к весне Шоу вновь начинает вести заседания и мелькать в новостях, как обычно, и у Кёртиса ощутимо расслабляются плечи. Подкомитет Джека готовит инициативу, направленную на облегчение положения женщин в стране, и он каждый вечер яростно бьется с Кёртисом за каждое предложение, каждый абзац. Иногда споры заканчиваются тем, что они падают прямо на разложенные по всем более-менее подходящим для этого поверхностям бумаги и, сцепившись в злых поцелуях-укусах, сдирают друг с друга одежду.

В список весенних визитов опять входит посещение государственных интернатов, но на этот раз Джек уделяет им особое внимание. Эта структура никаким боком не относится к сфере влияния его подкомитета, но, если у него получится протащить инициативу по «Статусам, правам и обязанностям лиц женского пола республики Геф», он знает, над чем примется работать дальше.

Вопрос о Служанке встает все острее день ото дня. Кёртис действительно приносит домой каталоги, которые выглядели бы как досье элитной службы эскорта, если бы не обилие подробностей о состоянии здоровья, репродуктивных органов и расчетов дат овуляции.

— Закон обязывает в течение пяти лет после заключения брака завести детей от обоих биологических родителей, — говорит Кёртис Джеку, который вот уже полчаса бездумно пялится в открытый передним каталог, так и не перевернув дальше первой страницы. — Иначе…

— …брак считается аннулированным, — заканчивает Джек, поднимаясь. Он подходит к буфету, наливает виски, выпивает залпом и швыряет в стену бокал.

— Это дерьмовый закон! — орет он под звон рассыпающихся по полу осколков.

Кёртис стискивает челюсти и кулаки.

— Думаешь, я не знаю!? — рычит он. — Думаешь, я хочу, чтоб моего ребенка забрали в четыре года, как когда-то меня!? Что я хочу видеть его раз в год?! Чтоб через пять лет он уже не помнил меня и не знал, зачем к нему приходит этот человек!?

— Ты можешь заплатить налог, как остальная верхушка, — успокаивающе говорит Джек.

— Могу? Могу!? Я глава нации! Как я могу требовать от своего народа того, чего не делаю сам?! Нихрена я не могу, Джек!!!

Он говорит все громче, наступая на Джека, словно раненое животное, ослепшее от боли и ярости, а последние слова и вовсе выкрикивает ему в лицо. Несколько секунд, тяжело дышащие и раскрасневшиеся, они испепеляют друг друга взглядами, а потом Джек делает шаг вперед и прижимает Кёртиса к себе, чувствуя, как того колотит от еле сдерживаемых эмоций. Генерал пахнет свежим потом, туалетной водой и ветром.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Джек, когда они оба успокаиваются и Кёртис переступает с ноги на ногу, словно ему становится неловко или неуютно. Джек разжимает руки, отступая назад.

— Хорошо, — повторяет он. — Я все сделаю, как должен, но женщину, пожалуйста, выбирай ты.

Кёртис молча кивает, не глядя на него.

Каталог из дома исчезает — во всяком случае, он больше ни разу не попадается Джеку на глаза, — но они с Кёртисом несколько дней едва друг с другом здороваются, и напряжение, висящее в воздухе, можно резать ножом. А потом как-то вечером в дверь комнат Джека раздается привычный стук.

Кёртис выглядит озабоченным, но буквально клубившееся над ним в последние дни ощущение гнева исчезает. Он ерошит волосы, засовывает руки в карманы штанов, и Джек только теперь замечает, что на нем опять полевая форма.

— Хочешь повторить? — на всякий случай уточняет генерал, хотя Джек уверен: по его лицу и так все понятно.

* * *

Водитель молча сворачивает с шоссе, едва правительственный поселок исчезает из зеркал заднего вида. Около получаса тяжелая неповоротливая машина пробирается по извилистой дороге и съезжает на обочину, когда впереди показываются четыре припаркованных джипа, вокруг которых бродят или сидят на корточках солдаты в униформе без опознавательных знаков. Заметив их приближение, Нашхон спрыгивает с капота и вскидывает руку.

По фамильярности с которой солдаты приветствуют Кёртиса, Джек понимает, что это те самые «свои», о которых тот упоминал в прошлый раз. Застарелая тоска по сто двадцать седьмому острой иглой втыкается между ребер, пока он натягивает поверх хенли легкий бронежилет. На Кёртисе и остальных такие же.

Солдаты рассаживаются по машинам, и маленький кортеж трогается в путь. С каждой милей дорога все круче забирает на север, то огибая высокие гористые холмы, то храбро карабкаясь по склонам. Лиственный лес по обеим сторонам дороги постепенно редеет, уступая место неприступным разлапистым елям.

Благодаря прошлому разу, коротко объясняет Кёртис, удалось вычислить, откуда у горцев был такой внушительный арсенал, и выйти на группировку, которая поставляет оружие большинству бандитов в регионе.

— На зачистку, конечно, можно было отправить только ребят, но хочу посмотреть, не удастся ли вытрясти что-нибудь полезное из главаря.

Брошенная на приборную панель рация взрывается хохотом — в соседней машине что-то бурно обсуждают, — и Нашхон, поморщившись, тянется прикрутить громкость. Игла между ребер у Джека дергается вновь, и, должно быть, что-то такое проскакивает во взгляде, что Кёртис спрашивает, понизив голос:

— Скучаешь по своим?

Джек кивает.

— Сто двадцать седьмой пехотный. Семь лет в одном окопе от учебки и до перемирия.

Кёртис прикрывает глаза, будто припоминая что-то.

— Сто двадцать седьмой… Это не вас прижали в Лисьем лесу летом две тысячи девятого?

Джек стискивает челюсти так, что слышно, как скрипят зубы, но он до сих пор не может думать спокойно ни о той операции, ни о последовавшем за ней отзыве в Шайло и фарсе с разбором операции.

— Я запрашивал поддержку с воздуха, — цедит он, даже понимая, что ярится совершенно зря. — Иначе я не повел бы туда людей. Я не безумец и не самоубийца.

Стюарт в зеркале заднего вида бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Я знаю, мы перехватили запрос. Я лично читал отчеты, — спокойно отвечает Кёртис. — Ты все сделал правильно.

На несколько минут в машине устанавливается молчание, слышно только, как бряцают пряжки рюкзаков, сваленных в кучу позади сидений, и скрипит отголосками чужих голосов рация.

— Сильно вздрючил народ, когда понял, кого упустили? — в конце концов спрашивает Джек, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку.

Кёртис с готовностью принимает предложенное перемирие.

— Ваше высочество могут быть собой довольны. Командование на всем том участке разжаловал к чертовой матери.

Джек против воли смеется, и у Кёртиса на мгновение снова делается тот непонятный взгляд, каким он глядел на Джека тем утром в собственной спальне.

— Спорить готов, сто двадцать седьмой и сейчас за тобою пошел бы, — замечает он.

Джек дергает плечом, задумчиво глядя в сгущающуюся темноту подступающей ночи и вспоминая своих парней: рассудительного Тейлора, спокойного Филлипса, Мэллори, стремительного на суждение и подъем.

— Пошел бы, — тихо кивает он. Кёртис молчит, но его колено то и дело касается колена Джека — и когда машина подпрыгивает на кочках, и даже когда нет.

Заполночь маленький кортеж останавливается, чтобы немного поспать, но с первыми проблесками рассвета снова выезжает на дорогу. Холмы справа становятся все круче и круче, и полудню скалы уже заслоняют горизонт. Машины сбрасывают скорость, съезжают на разбитую колею в едва видимой между разлапистыми елями прогалине и еще около часа подскакивают на ухабах, пока не останавливается головной джип. Пока бойцы разминают затекшие ноги и потирают отбитые на ухабах задницы, Джек проходит по разбитой колее немного вперед. Под елями, где в тени густых ветвей еще лежат оплывшие грязные шапки медленно тающего снега, во влажной почве видны следы шин. Армейский грузовик, но, вероятно, списанный — шины местами облысели. И тяжело груженный, судя по глубине отпечатка.

— Нашел что-то интересное? — подходя, интересуется Кёртис. Джек выпрямляется, пожимая плечами, и показывает на след. Кёртис приходит к тому же выводу, но, учитывая, как мало пользуются этой дорогой, сказать, насколько отпечаток свежий, невозможно.

Джипы загоняют на пятачок где посуше и прячут под камуфляжными сетками. На капоте напоследок раскладывают карту, и Кёртис проходится по плану операции еще раз.

— Лагерь здесь. — Его руки в тактических перчатках уверенно касаются точки на карте. — Мы поднимемся здесь. — Палец описывает широкую дугу. — Залегаем, ведем наблюдение. Ориентировочно там порядка двух дюжин человек. Начало операции в час тридцать. Нашхон, ведешь группу «А», Офрир, — кивает он в сторону улыбчивого темноволосого парня, в котором Джек, несмотря на отсутствие нашивок, без труда угадывает капрала или сержанта, — группу «Б». — Оба кивают.

— Майор Бенджамин и я остаемся прикрывать и выступаем как группа «С» в случае экстренной необходимости. — В голосе Кёртиса ощущается чуть больше нажима, чем нужно, но Джек ожидал чего-то подобного, так что не особенно удивляется.

— И последнее, — Кёртис одного за другим обводит бойцов долгим взглядом, — главарей по возможности взять живыми.

Отряд дружно салютует в ответ.

По карте расстояние кажется не таким уж большим, но идти приходится постоянно в гору, так что на то, чтобы выйти на точку, уходит почти весь остаток светового дня. Группа «А» залегла на своей позиции чуть больше четверти часа назад. До позиции группы «Б» еще футов четыреста и они неслышно растворяются среди коренастых елей, изо всех сил цепляющихся корнями за едва прикрывающую скалы скудную почву. Укладываясь на краю небольшой скальной площадки, откуда открывается отличный вид на расположенный внизу лагерь, Джек поднимает воротник куртки. Солнце уже кануло в пелену облаков на западе, и ветер на такой высоте пробирает до костей.

Пока не темнеет окончательно, они успевают насчитать около двадцати человек и четырнадцать палаток. Большой схрон располагается в самом защищенном от солнца и дождя месте. Земля вокруг костровищ плотно утрамбована множеством ног. Между деревьями натянуты веревки с сушащимся барахлом, и расположение выгребной ямы можно определить по запаху даже отсюда.

— Они тут стоят уже долго, — озвучивает очевидное Стюарт.

— И держатся тише травы, — не отрываясь от прицела, добавляет Кёртис.

— А ведь говорил Господь: не гадь там, где ешь, — ворчит Джек, и Стью с Кёртисом тихо фыркают.

Опускается ночь. Джек время от времени поглядывает на слабо светящийся циферблат часов на запястье. Четверть двенадцатого. Полночь.

Внизу меняются небрежно выставленные караулы. Один из заступивших немедленно лезет за сигаретами. Джек может снять его, даже не глядя в прицел, ориентируясь только на тусклый огонек сигареты. Возможно, он так и сделает.

Кёртис жестом показывает: десять минут. От адреналина тело перестает замечать холод. Парень на часах снова тянется за сигаретами, возится с зажигалкой. Боец, ты напрашиваешься, думает Джек, наблюдая, как огонек сигареты выхватывает из темноты очертания носа и губ, когда парень затягивается. Он спускает курок, едва Кёртис командует: «Начали!» Ствол с глушителем выплевывает пулю, и огонек сигареты, кувыркаясь, летит к земле, рассыпаясь угасающими искрами.

В целом люди Кёртиса срабатывают на отлично — на зачистку уходит не больше четверти часа. В какой-то момент неизбежно поднимается шум, пару полуодетых бандитов, выскочивших босиком из палаток, снимает Джек, еще одного — Стюарт, с остальными бойцы справляются сами.

В лагере сильно пахнет порохом и кровью. По периметру раскидывают ХИС*, разжигают костры. Трупы обыскивают, пересчитывают и стаскивают в общую кучу. Нашхон жребием выбирает тех, кому придется рыть могилу. Офрир, который оказывается еще и медиком в придачу, повысив голос чуть не до крика, интересуется, все ли целы. В ответ из разных концов лагеря доносится нестройное: «Так точно, сэр!»

В схроне оружия в разномастных ящиках без опознавательной маркировки, конечно, не хватит, чтоб вооружить армию, но вполне достаточно, чтобы устроить на границе никому не нужный переполох. Они с Кёртисом методично перерывают ящики. В некоторых сборная солянка — по обе стороны границы никогда не было проблемой достать оружие, и, предполагает Джек, видимо, с наступлением перемирия предложение увеличилось, а цены стали падать. В некоторых явно заводская укладка. У таких Джек, втайне боясь найти остатки спиленного силуэта бабочки, проверяет пальцами покрытые оружейной смазкой ложа в том месте, где должна быть марка «КроссГен». Но там пусто. Впрочем, если всерьез учитывать в уравнении дядюшку, это может еще ни о чем не говорить.

Оставшиеся пару часов до рассвета Кёртис допрашивает пленных. Один — плечистый бородатый мужик лет сорока в грязном свитере крупной вязки и поношенной камуфляжной куртке — явно тут за главного. Второй, лет двадцати, чумазый и одетый в подобие униформы, насколько Джек может разобрать горный диалект гефского, не то писарь, не то связной, не то что-то вроде мальчика на побегушках.

Ни тот, ни другой толком не могут сказать ничего полезного, кроме того, что, мол, все знают: если понадобится хороший арсенал, надо ехать в Ашкелон и найти там в некоем баре некоего человека, который знает кого-то, к кому можно обратится с такой нуждой. Нашхон аккуратно записывает несколько имен и адресов в маленькую черную книжечку, но Джек подозревает, что эти ниточки никуда не приведут.

Небо сереет. В облаках на блеклом мартовском небе расцветают первые бледно-розовые росчерки рассвета. В лагере трещат костры — догорает имущество боевиков, ветер время от времени доносит едкий запах тлеющего брезента. Кёртис поднимается с ящика из-под патронов, на котором сидел, еще раз оглядывает пленных, кивает Нашхону и, чуть помедлив, Стюарту. Те вздергивают боевиков на ноги и ведут вниз по склону, туда, где уже замаскирована дерном общая могила, а рядом ждет еще одна — поменьше, на двоих.

При виде ямы молодой, вереща, падает на колени. Доносится резкий запах мочи. Он плачет, когда Стюарт снова вздергивает его на ноги, но покорно идет. Главарь тоже останавливается. Нашхон с силой толкает его в спину, но тот продолжает упираться. Джек с Кёртисом идут к нему — это грязная работа, и это их грязная работа, — когда Джеку в глаза бросается маленькое черно-оранжевое пятнышко, трепещущее среди высохших стеблей прошлогодней травы и ярко-зеленых побегов свежей. _Не может быть_ , оторопело думает он, _не сейчас же…_

Джек не глядя толкает Кёртиса в плечо, чтоб не раздавил, и тут разом происходит множество событий. Резко и предостерегающе вскрикивает Нашхон. Чертыхается, споткнувшись, Кёртис. Стюарт почему-то испуганно кричит: «Сэр!». Тишину утреннего леса разрывает выстрел. Что-то с силой бьет Джека в левое плечо, и зелень елей с голубизной неба начинают стремительно поворачиваться вокруг своей оси.

автор иллюстрации [oriental-lady](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/)

* * *

— Все, зажал. Тампоны и перекись… Сэр, лидокаин в ампулах там спра… Да, сэр, спасибо. О, майор, с возвращением.

Над головой в рассветном небе качаются ветки елей. Под лопатку справа упирается острый камень. Почему он лежит?

— Что случилось? — пытается спросить Джек, но получается какая-то каша. Язык с трудом ворочается во рту. Сердце колотится о ребра так, что в груди больно. Очертания веток двоятся и расплываются перед глазами. — Чт...

— Все в порядке. — В поле зрения появляется бледное лицо Кёртиса. Меж бровей у него пролегает глубокая складка. — Лежи тихо, все будет хорошо.

Лицо Кёртиса то и дело выплывает из фокуса и странным образом растягивается в разные стороны. Глаз становится четыре, потом снова два. Джека мутит.

— Вот здесь, Служба, — вечное презрение профессиональных военных к профессиональным охранникам, — жми сильней. Еще, — продолжает командовать смутно знакомый голос — тот улыбчивый, чернявый сержант-медик. Офрир, откуда-то издалека приходит на ум имя. Мысли путаются и уплывают. Джек понимает, что безумно устал. Может поэтому он и прилег — отдохнуть на минуточку?

— Джек, глаза не закрывать, — предупреждает Кёртис, и Джек чувствует, что его похлопывают по щеке. — Смотри на меня, понял?

Поле зрения сужается и смазывается по краям. Ветви елок медленно кружатся то в одну, то в другую сторону. 

— Держитесь, сэр. — Это Стью. Голос идет откуда-то сзади. Джек пытается запрокинуть голову и посмотреть, но от движения ветвистая карусель над головой припускает с утроенной силой.

Офрир укоризненно цокает языком:

— Э, нет, майор, вот этого делать не стоило.

Он снова ощущает прикосновение к щеке — Кёртис не дает вертеть головой, хотя у Джека нет ни малейшего желания повторять эксперимент.

— Все в порядке, просто полежи спокойно еще чуть-чуть, — просит его Кёртис, мимолетно погладив большим пальцем по скуле. Резко пахнет антисептиками и кровью, и он начинает ощущать левым плечом смутное давление.

— Все, сажаем, и займусь выходным, — бодро командует Офрир. — Служба, не прекращай давить, пока не скажу.

Кёртис смещается вбок, и в поле зрения оказывается Офрир. Заметив взгляд Джека, он подмигивает.

Что происходит?

Джек чувствует руки Кёртиса у себя под спиной и шеей. И, кажется, еще чьи-то на плече. Вроде бы больше одной, но он не уверен.

— Три, — говорит Стюарт.

— Два, — подхватывает Офрир.

— Один, — командует Кёртис, и Джека рывком тянут вперед и вверх, и вот тогда-то и приходит боль.

Левое плечо словно нанизано на раскаленный шипастый прут, который кто-то методично проворачивает в ране. Огненные волны отдаются в грудине и шее, рука висит плетью и, кажется, до последней клеточки состоит из жутчайшей агонии. Хочется кричать, но воздуха не хватает, и из горла вырываются лишь обессиленные хрипы. Господь и все его бабочки…

— Сэр, нажмите… Да, вот так, спасибо, сэр. Служба, осторожненько отпускай. Майор, эта часть вам не понравится.

Плечо раздирают изнутри и поливают кипятком, и раскаленный прут раскачивают в ране. Запах крови становится горячим и резким. Волнами накатывает чернота, но Кёртис продолжает упорно его тормошить.

— Еще чуть-чуть. Уже почти все. Потерпи немного, не отключайся.

— Служба, еще тампон!

Прут опять проворачивают, и на этот раз Джек чувствует, как изнутри поднимается вопль, но Бенджамин он или нет, черт бы подрал всех отцовских бабочек. Он пережимает крик зубами, давится им, чувствуя, как тот наполняет его изнутри, дрожит в каждой измученной клетке тела, словно натянутая струна, вот-вот готовая лопнуть. В тот миг, когда кажется, что он больше не сможет, становится чуточку более терпимо, и Офрир жизнерадостно сообщает:

— Ну вот, другое дело.

Расцепить намертво стиснутые челюсти получается не сразу. Выражаться хочется исключительно матом, но, судя по ощущениям, самое большее, на что он сейчас способен — это жалобные животные звуки, так что Джек даже не пытается.

— Служба, у тебя самые чистые руки, давай бинты.

— Ебаные бабочки. — Зубы дробно стучат, и до Джека внезапно доходит, что он сидит голый до пояса. В марте. В Гефе. В горах. Бронежилет, окровавленная куртка и разрезанная на лоскуты хенли валяются рядом.

— Ты как? — понизив голос, с тревогой спрашивает Кёртис.

— Ох-ххуительно, — кривится Джек. Голос звучит измученно и жалко.

— Шок средней тяжести, майор, — невозмутимо комментирует Офрир. — Служба, все, дальше я сам. Сооруди-ка майору по-быстрому горячего и сладкого чего-нибудь. И вытряси туда три капсулы амоксицилина! — кричит он Стюарту уже вслед.

— Я сейчас, не отключайся, — предупреждает Кёртис, вставая, и Джек только теперь понимает, что сохранял сидячее положение в основном благодаря ему. Офрир, ловко бинтуя левую руку, согнутую и прижатую к торсу Джека, что-то успокаивающе бормочет, подставляя собственное плечо. Блядские Бенджаминовы бабочки. Джек фыркает и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что малейшее движение провоцирует приступ дергающей боли в плече.

— Эй, ты со мной? — Кёртис каким-то образом снова оказывается рядом.

Джек с трудом поднимает голову и открывает глаза, хотя не помнит, чтоб закрывал их.

— Да.

Офрир берет его за запястье, считая пульс. Кёртис осторожно натягивает на Джека чей-то пахнущий порохом и костром свитер. Левый рукав остается болтаться, в правый Джек с некоторым трудом, но попадает сам. Кёртис осторожно укутывает его в свою куртку.

— Сэр? — Стью возвращается с кружкой чего-то исходящего слабым парком.

Джек с трудом сглатывает. Его знобит, во рту пересохло, но от запаха чая начинает мутить. Боль пульсирует в плече в такт с ударами сердца.

— Попить надо, майор. — Офрир улыбается, но глаза внимательные и в голосе слышен приказ.

Джек не уверен, что сможет удержать кружку, но Стью решает эту проблему за него. Глотать тяжело, горячая жидкость неуютно оседает в желудке. Джек останавливается, не одолев и половины. Он странно себя чувствует: тело покрывается холодной испариной, уши закладывает, перед глазами все плывет. Он смутно понимает, что упадет сейчас, но никак не может нашарить, за что уцепиться…

— Тихо-тихо-тихо. — Голос Кёртиса доносится словно откуда-то издалека. — Все хорошо, я держу тебя. Все в порядке.

Кажется, он опять лежит. Кто-то обтирает лоб влажной тряпкой. Кружку снова подносят к губам, Кёртис поддерживает ему голову, и на этот раз Джек пьет охотно, но даже это незначительное усилие оставляет его задыхающимся и дрожащим. На теле вновь проступает холодный пот. Он старается не открывать глаз — от света им больно.

— В машине поставлю капельницы, станет полегче, — ни к кому особо не обращаясь, говорит Офрир. Его пальцы снова касаются правого запястья Джека.

— Мы готовы выступать, сэр. — Это Нашхон.

Джек пытается сесть, помогая себе здоровой рукой. Левую от плеча вниз дергает так, будто какой-то маньяк пытается отпилить ее ржавой пилой. Сердце болезненно бьется о ребра, и этот звук глухо отдается в ушах.

— Сэр! — В голосе Стью отчетливо слышатся предупреждение и упрек, впрочем, они с Кёртисом все равно с двух сторон поддерживают его под спину.

— Я пойду, — говорит Джек, когда понимает, что сможет разжать зубы, не закричав. Перед прищуренными глазами пляшут, перемещаясь в произвольном порядке, разноцветные пятна.

— При всем уважении, майор, физические нагрузки сейчас не самая блестящая идея, — тянет Офрир.

— Я пойду… — настаивает Джек. Мысли путаются, но он практически уверен, что они должны как можно скорее вернуться в столицу. В Шайло. Или нет — в Аш-Зот. Он же в Гефе. Почему он в Гефе?

— Конечно, пойдешь, — мягко соглашается Кёртис. В том, что он говорит по-гелвуйски, есть что-то приятное и одновременно неправильное, но Джек не может сообразить, что. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании. — Все в порядке, Джек. Все будет хорошо.

Угасающим сознанием Джек чувствует, как сильные руки подхватывают его под колени и спину, поднимают, а потом его накрывает темнота.

* * *

У темноты багрово-красная изнанка. Словно море, она качает Джека на мягких волнах, но иногда их удары делаются резкими, и к нему возвращаются разноцветные пятна, голоса и _больбольбольагония_.

— Все хорошо, майор. Держись, — говорит ему кто-то на родном языке, и от одного этого становится чуть легче. — Все будет хорошо. Еще чуть-чуть. Уже почти пришли. Держись. Ты же мой храбрый принц, верно?

Верно, хочет сказать Джек, я твой, я храбрый, пожалуйста, просто люби меня. Но покачивание волн снова утягивает его в темноту.

* * *

Под ним что-то равномерно гудит на низкой монотонной ноте. К старой боли в измученном, изломанном и неправильно собранном обратно теле добавляется новая, яркая — в сгибе локтя. Должно быть, он издает какой-то звук, потому что его лба тут же касается что-то прохладное.

— Все хорошо. Ты со мной, Джек. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, уже почти приехали. Дома ждет помощь. Все будет в порядке.

Плечо горит, тело покрывается холодной испариной, но Джек ощущает это будто из глубины самого себя. Он соскальзывает, как соскальзывал в детстве с горок, когда ни отец, ни мама, ни многочисленные гувернантки не видели. Вот только сейчас окружающее не ускоряется, вихрем проносясь мимо, а, наоборот, замедляется, загустевает, заключая его в этом полном агонии безвременье, словно потек смолы, заточающий в янтарную тюрьму обессилевшую бабочку.

* * *

Забавно, но даже толком не проснувшись — _не очнувшись_ , — человек, как правило, может определить, в своей или нет кровати он находится. Джек определенно не в своей, но эта ему тоже знакома. Он только не уверен, что все эти тихо попискивающие в изголовье приборы были тут раньше. А еще кто-то лежит рядом, прижавшись вплотную и касаясь сухими губами виска.

— О чем ты думал, вообще, а? — шепчет этот кто-то по-гелвуйски. — Сам же говорил, что не самоубийца… Я в долгу у вас теперь, ваше высочество. — Висок обжигает долгий вздох, кожи нежно касаются губы, привычно колется борода. — Бенджамины, пес вас всех подери…

* * *

В следующий раз он просыпается по-настоящему. В широкие, во всю стену окна просачивается серый предутренний свет. Снаружи мягко покачиваются на ветру ветви сосен, и у Джека уходит некоторое время, чтобы понять, почему картинка кажется ему неправильной — это сосны с другой стороны дома. Он на половине Кёртиса. _Ох_.

У изголовья кровати мерно пищат приборы, слизистая носа кажется высохшей из-за постоянного притока воздуха из канюли, и единственное место, которое немного саднит — это тыльная сторона правой ладони, в которую — Джек скашивает глаза — воткнута игла капельницы.

Несколько минут он просто лежит, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к блаженному ощущению, когда ничего не болит. Потом рядом раздаются тихие шаги, и Стюарт еле слышно зовет:

— Сэр?

Он гладко выбрит и одет, как всегда, аккуратно, но темные круги под глазами и резкие складки вокруг рта говорят о многом.

— Не надо пока говорить, сэр, — тихо предупреждает он, берет со столика стакан, подносит к губам Джека ложку, и тот едва удерживается от стона, ощутив на пересохшем языке кусочек льда.

— Как ты? — хрипло доносится из угла, и на кровать, морщась, словно слишком много времени провел в неудобном кресле, осторожно присаживается Кёртис.

— Хорошо, — пытается сказать Джек, но из-за очередного кусочка льда во рту получается нечленораздельное мычание.

Кёртис кладет руку ему на лоб. Ладонь кажется прохладной.

— Нигде не болит, — озвучивает наконец Джек. Язык немного заплетается. Кёртис несколько минут смотрит на него так, словно хочет убить и трахнуть одновременно, вздыхает и встает с коротким:

— Позову Боаза.

Пока Джек рассасывает очередной ломтик, Стью, не дожидаясь расспросов, коротко пересказывает события последних дней: инфекция, жар, рану пришлось чистить дважды, и после повторной операции два дня назад Джек пошел на поправку. Джек приподнимает покрывало — плечо закрывает широкий марлевый компресс, рука в поддерживающей повязке, кончики пальцев на пару оттенков краснее, чем положено.

— Сколько времени прошло с зачистки? — спрашивает он, потому что у него самого ни единого шанса сложить дни по порядку.

— Сегодня неделя, сэр.

— Господь милосердный, — ужасается Джек. — А что вы подкомитету сказали?

— Что мы выбрали Служанку и ты, как человек, не знакомый с этим аспектом нашей культуры, решил провести несколько дней дома, — невозмутимо сообщает вернувшийся Кёртис. — У нее как раз овуляция. Завтра объявим про приступ травматической мигрени. У тебя после контузии в Лисьем Лесу бывает.

— Три года уже не было, — ворчит Джек.

— Стресс от встречи с незнакомым аспектом культуры вполне может таковой спровоцировать, — с готовностью подсказывает вошедший с Кёртисом человек, и генерал коротко представляет их друг другу.

— Джек — доктор Боаз Роф, полевой хирург в отставке. Боаз — его высочество майор Джонатан Бенджамин-Сноу.

Боазу за пятьдесят, он на голову ниже Кёртиса, но куда шире его в плечах. Подбородок выбрит до синевы, в густых темных волосах заметны седые пряди. В вырезе расстегнутой рубашки и на открытых предплечьях — густые темные волосы. Руки — мозолистые ладони, крупные пальцы — больше подошли бы дровосеку, чем хирургу. Впрочем, Джек через несколько минут на практике убеждается насколько они уверены и нежны. Боаз осматривает плечо, на ходу меняя повязки, просит пошевелить пальцами и остается доволен.

— Простите, ваше высочество, но вы первый пациент королевской крови, которого мне пришлось оперировать на обеденном столе в столовой, поэтому в результате у меня особая заинтересованность.

Он достает фонарик — проверить реакцию зрачков.

— В столовой? — мычит Джек, стараясь не выпустить изо рта градусник. Стью виновато пожимает плечами, Кёртис невозмутимо вскидывает бровь.

— Реакция организма на антибиотики нормальная, — сообщает Боаз, изучая содержимое наполовину полного мочеприемника. Джек закатывает глаза, но хирург все равно ему нравится.

— Легкие чистые, зрачки реагируют хорошо, температура выше нормы, но это нормально — организм борется с инфекцией, — докладывает Боаз по итогам осмотра. — Теперь нужны лишь покой и пара недель постельного режима. Рекомендую уже сегодня начать давать бульоны.

Кёртис кивает:

— Отличные новости. — Голос его звучит совершенно измотанно.

— Теперь его высочеству нужно отдохнуть. Я вернусь поменять повязки вечером. — Боаз выходит, на ходу стаскивая латексные перчатки.

— Иди, — непререкаемым голосом говорит Кёртис Стюарту. — Я подежурю.

Когда они остаются вдвоем, он задергивает плотные шторы, погружая комнату в мягкий полумрак. Стаскивает туфли, осторожно забирается на кровать и устраивается рядом с Джеком. Глаза у Джека слипаются, но он все равно поворачивает голову. Кёртис смотрит на него не мигая.

— Как ты понял, что он станет в меня стрелять?

Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, Джеку нужно пересказать всю историю королевского семейства Гильбоа, а у него совсем не осталось сил. Поэтому он закрывает глаза и просто отвечает:

— Бабочки.

* * *

Первые три дня Джек просыпается только во время перевязок и чтобы поесть.

На пятый — аллилуйя! — Боаз вытаскивает из него чертов катетер мочеприемника. Джек шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, и стоящий у кровати Кёртис выглядит так, словно разрывается между желанием выйти из комнаты и подержать его за руку до завершения процедуры.

Когда позже тем же вечером Джек поднимается, чтобы сделать полдюжины шагов до ванной, голова кружится и плывет. Кёртис, опередив Стью, позволяет Джеку стоять, опираясь на себя, сколько понадобится, чтобы справиться с головокружением, и со всем остальным помогает справиться тоже.

На седьмой день Джек перебирается обратно к себе. Ну, как перебирается — он проходит несколько шагов, останавливается чуть отдышаться у стеночки, и через пару минут Кёртис просто поднимает его на руки, словно щенка, а не солдата двадцати девяти лет, и несет через холл в приготовленную Стюартом спальню.

— Ты меня так из лагеря нес? — интересуется Джек, когда Кёртис осторожно опускает его на кровать, а Боаз ставит очередную капельницу. Кёртис коротко пожимает плечами. Джек закрывает глаза здоровой рукой.

— Давай больше никогда не будем говорить об этом?

— Стюарт помогал.

— Сэр. — Стью не ведет даже бровью. Джек разрывается между желанием запустить в них подушкой и под нею же спрятаться.

К середине второй недели Джек лезет на стены от вынужденного безделья. Кёртис, демонстративно закатывая глаза и пряча в бороде улыбку, привозит ему требующие внимания или подписи бумаги из подкомитета. Плечо уже не так адски болит от малейшего неосторожного движения, и Боаз начинает снижать дозу обезболивающих, от которых Джек все время спит.

К концу третьей недели, памятуя о версии с мигренью, разрешают короткие телефонные звонки. И вот тогда-то тараторящий в трубку Шауль вместе с последними новостями напоминает Джеку о приеме в честь пятнадцатой годовщины правления нынешнего триумвирата.

Судя по выражению лица Кёртиса, он все же надеялся, что Джек о приеме благополучно забудет.

— Ты не пойдешь, — непререкаемо говорит он. — Ты на ногах стоишь еле-еле!

Отчасти это правда, но только отчасти — Джек вполне себе бодро перемещается по дому, цепляясь за стены и спинки стульев. И до приема еще неделя.

— Это самое большее четыре часа, и половина из них — банкет, — возражает Джек, проверяя, может ли держать левую руку на весу без поддерживающей повязки — больно, но может. — Все будет в порядке.

Кёртис вздергивает бровь, глядя в направлении Боаза и Стюарта, которые в виде независимых рефери приглашены к участию в этой дискуссии. Стью и сам сверлит Джека неодобрительным взглядом, а Боаз разводит волосатыми руками.

— Состояние его высочества для такого срока и такой раны хорошее, хотя я все еще настоятельно не рекомендую дополнительные нагрузки.

— Вот! — говорят они с Кёртисом одновременно. Боаз трет переносицу, Стью закатывает глаза.

— Там будут камеры, — говорит Джек, подходя ближе и понижая голос так, чтоб было слышно только им двоим. — Записи потом смотрят и в Гильбоа. Я был на них последние два года, должен быть и сейчас. Я не хочу, чтобы на той стороне кто-то решил использовать это как повод.

Кёртис, прищурившись, смеряет его долгим взглядом.

— Я могу обколоть обезболивающим, — подает голос Боаз.

— Вместе с алкоголем меня развезет, — качает головой Джек, не отводя глаз от генерала. — А стимуляторы найдутся?

По лицам Стью и Кёртиса видно все, что они об этом думают.

Стимуляторы находятся, и это как лучшая дурь, которую пробовал Джек в своей жизни, только без побочных эффектов. Под маленькими синими пилюлями можно часами трахаться, драться или кружить по танцполу без приступов неконтролируемого смеха и радужных кругов перед глазами. Впрочем, когда наступает вечер приема, Джеку хватает и того, что он может передвигаться, не держась за стенку, улыбаться и поддерживать беседу. Версия о мигрени оказывается очень кстати, поскольку, несмотря на все усилия, выглядит Джек немного утомленным. Кёртис держится рядом на протяжении всего мероприятия, и его рука знакомой успокаивающей тяжестью лежит на пояснице, готовая в любой момент поддержать.

Официальная часть меж тем затягивается. Шоу все никак не может закончить речь, путается в абзацах и, в конце концов, после мучительной паузы выдает стандартные лозунги и о единстве, порядке и процветании Республики и приветственно вскидывает руку навстречу камерам. Кёртис, замечает Джек, напряженно играет желваками. Впрочем, подойдя поздороваться, он решает, что Шоу выглядит для своих лет неплохо, разве что всегда острый взгляд становится скользящим, словно генералу трудно подолгу сосредотачиваться на одном предмете. Джек думает, что этим вечером он не единственный тут на стимуляторах.

Маллика и Шимона окружает большая группа чинов военной полиции. Большинство лиц Джеку не знакомо, но ведь он не так часто пересекается с ведомством Маллика , а прием для, что называется, «расширенного состава».

Шауль живо интересуется здоровьем Джека — рука Кёртиса на его пояснице ощутимо напрягается, когда Джек обещает в ближайшее время появиться в подкомитете, — и с интересом начинает расспрашивать о Служанке. На большинство вопросов Кёртис отвечает сам, потому что Джек, хотя и в курсе, что в доме появился еще один жилец, в глаза ее до сих пор не видел. Впрочем, разговор довольно быстро переходит на детей, а на эту тему Шауль может распространяться вечно.

Джек не хочет признаваться, но к тому моменту, как приходит время банкета, его начинает пошатывать от слабости, а от гула голосов в огромной, ярко освещенной зале болит голова и становится трудно сосредотачиваться. Кёртис то и дело на него поглядывает и, улучив момент, шепчет на ухо: «Еще полчаса». Джек дергает уголком рта, но на самом деле он благодарен. К счастью, с ними за столом вся правящая верхушка Гефа, генерал Шимон, Шауль и еще несколько особо приближенных чинов, так что его участия в беседе почти не требуется.

Шоу, ссылаясь на дела, вскоре покидает собравшихся. Шауль, пользуясь освободившимися местами, подсаживается к Джеку, расспрашивая про Служанку, и ему приходится отделываться общими фразами, многозначительными намеками и тем, что сказал Кёртис. К счастью Шимон и Маллик покидают стол одновременно. Шауль нехотя поднимается под обещания Джека обязательно поговорить еще. А потом Маллик, вспомнив о чем-то, подходит к Кёртису и, наклонившись, прихватывает за плечо его и Джека. За левое.

Джек удерживается от крика лишь чудом. Боль прошивает его до пят от макушки и остается пульсировать в ране огненной иглой. Маллик смеется словам Кёртиса и наконец уходит, похлопав их обоих по плечам. Джеку кажется, что в ране что-то рвется.

— Сэр. — Стью моментально оказывается рядом. Кёртис уже стоит, закрывая Джека собой.

— Идти сможешь?

Джек кивает, едва шевеля головой и намертво сцепив зубы. Путь до уборных через весь банкетный зал, где Кёртиса приветствуют за каждым вторым столом, кажется бесконечным, но в конце концов Стюарт запирает за ними дверь, и Джек сгибается пополам, вцепившись в больную руку и дыша короткими судорожными вдохами. Кёртис усаживает его на стоящую в простенке кожаную банкетку и опускается на корточки, успокаивающе поглаживая по бедру.

— Дыши, главное, дыши.

Хрустит, ломаясь ампула лидокаина, Стюарт делает укол, и по руке, забирая с собой боль, медленно расползается блаженное онемение. Минут через пять у Джека уже получается дышать почти нормально. Он разжимает судорожную хватку на обшлаге генеральского мундира — рукав оказывается безнадежно помят. Ладонь Кёртиса все так же методично поглаживает его по бедру. Если он и думает что-то вроде «я же тебе говорил», то, к счастью, оставляет это при себе.

Джек медленно выпрямляется. Рука не слушается, но, по крайней мере, не болит. Стью что-то тихо говорит в трубку телефона — похоже, Боазу.

— Извини, — выдыхает Джек. Голос звучит хрипло, как после долгого крика.

Кёртис качает головой.

— Ничего. Ты молодец. — Он лезет за пазуху и протягивает Джеку узкую маленькую фляжку, предусмотрительно свинтив крышку. Виски обжигает горло и согревает — Джек только сейчас замечает, что весь покрыт холодной испариной.

— Стоять сможешь? — Кёртис промокает ему лоб бумажным полотенцем.

Сил притворяться нет.

— Попробую.

Кёртис кивает, поднимаясь на ноги. Джек испытывает укол сожаления, когда тепло ладони исчезает с его бедра.

— Веди его в машину, — командует Кёртис Стюарту. — Я попрощаюсь и через пару минут подойду.

В салоне Стюарт сразу включает обогрев, но Джек все равно никак не может согреться. Вернувшийся Кёртис, бросив на него один взгляд, пересаживается ближе, снимает с себя пальто и, укутав Джека, остается сидеть рядом. Джека клонит в сон, он то и дело клюет носом, и, в конце концов, Кёртис притягивает его к себе — молча, словно так и надо. Веки слипаются, открывать глаза становится все тяжелей.

— В городе так много военной полиции, — бормочет Джек в слабой надежде, что беседа поможет ему не уснуть до дома.

— Да, в ведомстве устроили переаттестацию, — поясняет Кёртис вполголоса. — За время перемирия подвижек в званиях почти не было.

— То есть почти весь личный состав сейчас в Аш-Зоте? — переспрашивает Джек. Что-то в этой мысли кажется ему очень тревожным, но думать тяжело.

— Где-то две трети, да.

— М-м-м, — глубокомысленно бормочет Джек. Мысль вертится где-то рядом, но продолжает ускользать. Асфальт убаюкивающе шуршит под колесами. Кёртис, вряд ли осознавая это, легонько поглаживает его по плечу.

Смутно ощутив, что машина остановилась, Джек пытается вырваться из сна, но Кёртис строго шикает на него и подхватывает на руки так, словно он ничего не весит. Джек слышит, как скрипят доски веранды, как стучит, закрываясь, дверь и пиликает ключ-карта. Его опускают на кровать, раздаются тяжелые шаги Боаза, и он окончательно проваливается в забытье под скрип стерильных перчаток.

Ему снова — впервые за долгое-долгое время — снится Лисий Лес. Внезапно замолчавшая рация, свинцовый дождь, то, как падают его люди — вот только в этом сне стволы деревьев при попадании тоже принимаются кровоточить, а упавшие товарищи следят за ним обвиняющими глазами. Гнет их взглядов настолько невыносим, что отчаявшись спасти хоть кого-то, Джек сует в рот ствол табельного и спускает курок.

Джек просыпается рывком. Сердце гулко колотится в груди, кожа покрыта пленкой холодного пота. Плечо пульсирует болью — что бы ни вколол ему вчера Боаз, оно явно перестало действовать. Джек тянется к прикроватному столику, но рука нащупывает только пустоту — он в спальне Кёртиса. И того нет рядом, иначе давно бы уже проснулся от джековой возни. Наконец он все-таки нашаривает кнопку ночника. Часы показывают начало третьего ночи. Постель со стороны Кёртиса разворошена — здесь явно спали.

Джек ерошит волосы, спускает босые ноги на пол и встает, держась здоровой рукой за спинку кровати. Перед глазами темнеет и голову словно обкладывает ватой, но через минуту-другую сознание проясняется. Он кое-как, помогая себе одной рукой, натягивает мягкие пижамные штаны и накидывает на голые плечи кардиган Кёртиса — ему он великоват, но зато в него можно как следует запахнуться. В кармане пальто, висящего на спинке стула, звонит телефон. На экране высвечивается имя Шауля. В груди шевелится нехорошее предчувствие. Джек нажимает кнопку «ответить», и прежде, чем он успевает что-нибудь сказать, комната заполняется звуком судорожных рыданий.

— Шауль?

— Дже-е-ек, — воет тот. — Он мертв, Джек! Мертв!

Он пытается сказать что-то еще, но все тонет в судорожных задыхающихся всхлипах. Джек выходит из спальни, пересекает холл — на столике горит лампа, — заглядывает к себе, но в комнатах пусто. Дом погружен в темноту, только из открытой двери дальше по коридору падает на темный пол прямоугольник света. Дубовые доски под босыми ногами прохладные.

Джек не сразу понимает, что это за дверь? просто потому, что ни разу за все это время не видел ее открытой. Армированная сталь, красный огонек биометрического замка пронзает темноту, словно прицел снайпера — личный кабинет Кёртиса. Джек стучит, заглядывает. Никого. Окон нет. Две стены до самого потолка занимают книжные полки, на третьей висит огромная карта Гефа с прилегающими территориями. В углу сейф. На массивном письменном столе идеальный порядок. Джек, немного поколебавшись, переступает порог. Отсюда видно, что верхний ящик стола открыт. Дурное предчувствие скручивает внутренности тугим узлом. Шауль испускает в трубку длинный прерывистый полувсхлип-полувздох.

— Ты не сказал кто умер, Шауль. — В ящике поблескивает вороненым стволом Глок сорок пятого калибра, в специальной подставке стоят запасные обоймы. Придерживая телефон здоровым плечом, Джек достает пистолет, заряжает и, морщась и помогая себе пальцами левой руки, снимает с предохранителя. Когда он сует в карман кардигана пару запасных обойм, взгляд цепляется за снимок, выглядывающий из-под пластикового кейса от Глока.

— Шауль? — Он отодвигает кейс и замирает. Это его собственное фото. Недавнее, не старше полугода. Он стоит вполоборота к снимающему, засунув руки в карманы пальто и щурясь на солнце, фон сплошняком состоит из размытой зелени сосен. 

Он выглядит счастливым, понимает Джек. Он не знал, что может выглядеть так. Не представляет, при каких обстоятельствах мог быть сделан этот снимок. Шауль громко шмыгает носом ему на ухо, и Джек вздрагивает так, что едва не роняет телефон.

— Г-генерал Шоу, Джек. Его больше н-нет, — выдыхает Шауль прерывистым от рыданий голосом. Джек двигается, как в замедленной съемке, в то время как мир вокруг ускорился и несется вскачь.

— Что?! — Он сует Глок в карман и берет трубку рукой.

— Мужу звонили… — Голос Шауля снова срывается на всхлипы. — Несколько минут назад... Я не мог… Мне нужно было с кем-то…

Джек слушает его причитания вполуха. На стене напротив стола находится большое панно из двух десятков мониторов, на каждый выводятся изображения с камер наблюдения, размещенных вокруг дома и по периметру ограждения. Почти все картинки сейчас неподвижны — разве что кое-где шевелятся на ночном ветру попадающие в кадр ветви сосен. Но у ворот бурное движение. Сами они открыты, спереди, блокируя въезд, расположились три массивных приземистых внедорожника военной полиции. Лимузин Кёртиса стоит у ворот, задняя и водительская двери открыты. У машин в общей сложности дюжина человек. Джек узнает фигуру Кёртиса — тот стоит, опираясь на дверцу лимузина, а трое перед ним, судя по виду, что-то доказывают, настойчиво и в то же время подобострастно жестикулируя.

— Генерал Шимон сейчас не с тобой? — спрашивает Джек, перебивая поток сбивчивых стенаний о том, какого великого человека потерял Геф. Он думает о попытке сделать должность в триумвирате наследуемой и о том, что Аш-Зот сейчас кишит военной полицией, тогда как все, на кого может положиться Кёртис, в нескольких часах езды. Джек снова зажимает телефон здоровым плечом, стягивает поддерживающую повязку и осторожно опускает левую руку. Больно, но терпеть можно.

— Нет, — Шауль снова шмыгает носом, — сказал кому-то по телефону, что сейчас будет, и уехал… Джек, я просто не могу поверить… Великий человек. Геф без него… — На заднем плане раздается детский плач, и Шауль торопливо бормочет: — Должно быть, тоже чувствуют, что осиротели… — Он всхлипывает. — Мне надо позвать Служанку.

— Тебе лучше сейчас побыть с детьми самому. — Джек отключается, не дослушав причитаний про осиротевшую нацию, сует телефон в карман и достает Глок.

— Стью! — зовет он, выходя из кабинета, но дом отвечает гробовой тишиной. — Стью!!

Мелькает мысль поискать невесть куда запропавшего телохранителя по камерам, но внутренний голос твердит: времени нет совсем. Он бежит к входной двери, придерживая раненую руку и молясь про себя всем бабочкам, чтобы Кёртис послушал его сразу.

Джек вспоминает, что бос, только когда в ступни впиваются усыпающие подъездную дорожку камешки, но не останавливается. Полторы сотни футов от дома до въезда на территорию никогда еще не казались такими длинными. Он бежит как старик, придерживая раненую руку, задыхаясь, слыша, как в ушах отдаются гулкие удары сердца, и чувствуя, как по мышцам разливается ноющая боль. У одного из полицейских внедорожников заводится мотор. Твою гелвуйскую мать…

Джек вылетает — _выползает_ — из-за поворота, застав картину почти в точности такой, какой видел на мониторе, только вокруг Кёртиса, уже не трое, а пятеро, и еще двое переминаются с ноги на ногу возле открытой дверцы водителя. На всех полицейская униформа, все — высокие чины, не ниже капитана. Насколько Джек может разобрать сквозь грохот крови в ушах, все пятеро настаивают, что ехать нужно на их машинах. Хрена с два!

— Кёртис! — пытается крикнуть он, но из пересохшего горла вырывается лишь бессильное сипение. Джек собирает вязкую слюну, заставляет себя выровнять дыхание, и на этот раз выходит как надо: — Кёртис!!!

Все головы поворачиваются к нему, несколько рук дергается за оружием, на лицах — смятение пополам с решимостью. Кёртис поворачивается к нему вполоборота, не выпуская из поля зрения пятерых, и лицо у него каменеет.

— Шоу мертв! — Слова пистолетным выстрелом распарывают прохладный ночной воздух. На несколько мгновений устанавливается звенящая тишина, а потом разверзается ад.

Пятеро нападают одновременно, у одного или двоих в руках появляются резиновые дубинки, у остальных потрескивают шокеры. Кёртис бьет ближайшего ногой, сдерживая остальных дверцей машины и глухо рыча, когда некоторые из ударов все-таки достигают цели. Водитель успевает захлопнуть свою дверь, и двое с его стороны осыпают ее и стекло бесполезными ударами. Яркий свет дальних фар лимузина ослепляет спешащих на подмогу от машин за воротами, но это выигрывает лишь несколько секунд.

Глок-21 — не самое удачное оружие для стрельбы с одной руки, но Джек справляется. Выстрел на миг перекрывает звук ударов дубинок по стеклу, рычание, сопение и прерываемый воплями боли мат — Кёртис ломает одному из нападающих колено. Руку дергает, и вместо плеча пуля прошивает одному из колотящих в водительскую дверь горло, пробивает насквозь и, исчезая в ночи, чиркает о створку ворот. Офицер валится как подкошенный, заливая все вокруг брызжущей фонтаном кровью. Кёртис, хрипя, перебрасывает через себя другого, швыряет головой и плечами в салон и со всей силы бьет тяжелой дверцей, ломая гости шеи и черепа.

— Жалкая гелвуйсткая подстилка! — орет один из тех, что ждали за воротами, надвигаясь на Джека. Джек вскидывает пистолет, стреляет, но пуля, взвизгнув, уходит выше. От гефца его отделяет едва ли два десятка шагов. Левая рука дрожит, в плече что-то мучительно натягивается, но привычная стойка делает свое дело: пуля попадает нападающему в правое плечо с такой силой, что его разворачивает на сто восемьдесят градусов. Шокер падает на землю. Мужчина валится на колени, с воем зажимая рану, но Джек этого не слышит. Отдача бьет в не зажившую толком рану так, что он _чувствует_ , как внутри что-то рвется.

В глазах темнеет. Джек смутно понимает, что его ведет, смутно ощущает, как колени ударяются о гравий подъездной дорожки. Ему кажется, что сквозь заложившую уши вату он слышит приглушенный хлопок еще одного выстрела. А потом его обхватывают поперек груди, вздергивают на ноги и, зажав рот рукой, тащат в сторону ближайших сосен.

Всплеск адреналина помогает ему удержаться в сознании, и Джек узнает волосатую мозолистую лапищу еще до того, как Боаз ворчит ему на ухо:

— Ну, ваше высочество, ну, вся работа же насмарку.

— Кёртис, — хрипит Джек, когда Боаз прислоняет его к по-весеннему терпко пахнущему смолой стволу. — Кёртис там один!

Вот теперь Джек совершенно точно слышит хлопок, характерный для стрельбы из винтовки с глушителем, и до него доходит, куда подевался Стью.

— Не один, — замечает Боаз, отогнув кардиган и осматривая плечо. Шуршит, надрываясь, откуда-то взявшаяся упаковка стерильных салфеток. Боаз прикладывает их к ране, с мягким: — Дай-ка, — забирает Глок и кладет руку Джека сверху. — Прижимай.

Джек мычит сквозь зубы. Оттого, что ощущение, будто в плечо загнали раскаленный прут и дергают им из стороны в сторону, стало знакомым, легче его терпеть не становится. Ноги подкашиваются, и он сползает по стволу на землю. Сверху сыплются труха и кусочки коры. Под пальцами горячо.

— Да, ваше высочество, порвали все себе к такой-то матери, — ворчит Боаз, осматривая оружие. — Будьте здесь. Я пойду вспомню молодость.

Джек обессилено кивает и, откинувшись затылком на ствол, прикрывает глаза. Ему больно, он устал — это всего на минутку. Где-то рядом выстрел за выстрелом плюется смертью Глок.

* * *

Джек приходит в себя оттого, что машину трясет и подбрасывает на ухабах. Стью никогда бы не позволил себе вести настолько неосторожно, тем более зная, что Джек ранен. На миг захлестывает паника — люди Маллика их все-таки схватили! — но Джек тут же понимает, что на нем нет ни наручников, не веревок, он лежит на сиденье и под головой у него что-то мягкое. Джек открывает глаза.

Фары джипа выхватывают из темноты полсотни футов еле обозначенной, наполовину заросшей кустарником и травой колеи, стиснутой с обеих сторон густым хвойным лесом. Ветки то и дело скребут по крыше и бортам, внедорожник тяжело переваливается с колеса на колесо, переезжая упавшие стволы и камни. В салоне резко пахнет сигаретами, застарелым потом, адреналином и кровью. За рулем Кёртис, Стью сидит с ним рядом. На нем черная форменная куртка одного из нападавших. Винтовка с глушителем лежит на приборной доске.

— Как вы, сэр? — оборачивается он, заметив в зеркале заднего вида взгляд Джека.

Джек прислушивается к себе: боль в плече никуда не делась, но ощущается словно сквозь ватное одеяло. Он скашивает глаза — плечо туго обхватывает повязка.

— Нормально. — Он осторожно садится, помогая себе здоровой рукой — левая опять висит на перевязи. Сидящий рядом на сиденье Боаз неодобрительно косится на него, но молчит.

— Где мы? — спрашивает Джек. Машина подпрыгивает на очередной кочке. — Что случилось?

— Выиграли немного времени, — отвечает Кёртис, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Джек сдвигается на сиденье так, чтобы лучше его видеть. На скуле справа у генерала пламенеет свежая ссадина, на шее сзади — ожог от шокера. На руках тактические перчатки, но Джек уверен: костяшки разбиты в кровь. На нем поверх его обычной полевой униформы тоже надета полицейская куртка с капитанскими нашивками.

— До последнего хотели взять живым, — говорит Кёртис, выворачивая руль, чтоб объехать замшелый валун. Голос у него напряженный. — Только когда Боаз вышел, попытались отстреливаться.

— Он не рискнет убить тебя просто так, ему, как ни крути, нужна армия.

Кёртис стискивает челюсти, под кожей ходят желваки.

— Моя армия разбросана по всей стране.

Джек молчит — он тоже это знает.

— Куда мы? — наконец спрашивает он, улучшив момент, когда машина перестает скакать по ухабам.

— В Аш-Зот, во дворец. Но по пути заглянем в одно место. Не могу дозвониться до Нашхона. За ним такого не водится.

Джек так и не понимает до конца, каким образом, но они оказываются в городе. Просто дорога — если, конечно, так можно назвать заросшую колею, по которой они ехали — сменяется небольшой ложбинкой, становится руслом высохшего ручья, потом превращается в небольшой овраг. От мелкой тряски, несмотря ни на какие обезболивающие, возвращается боль в плече. Джека знобит, хотя обогрев в салоне выкручен на максимум, и он зябко кутается в кардиган. Кёртис бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Накинь мое пальто, у тебя под головой лежало. И обуйся, — наполовину просит, наполовину командует он, и Стью, перегнувшись, передает назад берцы с всунутыми внутрь носками. Джек заставляет себя двигаться. Накидывает пальто, стряхивает со ступней прилипшие иголки и камешки, натягивает носки, обувается. Боаз дергается было помочь со шнурками, но одного взгляда хватает, чтобы он вернулся на сиденье.

— Во внутреннем кармане, — вполголоса снова подсказывает Кёртис.

Фляжка. Виски обжигает горло и снова отдаляет боль. За окном впереди на миг появляются неприступные городские стены, и Джек в очередной раз вспоминает, что на здешнем языке название столицы означает «укрепленное место». Последний рубеж обороны.

Стены пропадают из виду так же быстро, как появляются. Машина продолжает двигаться вдоль теперь уже крутых склонов оврага, а потом над ней смыкаются своды тоннеля, Кёртис сбавляет скорость и переключает фары на ближний свет. Мимо скользят бетонные стены в белесой плесени и темных потеках от воды.

— И много еще таких лазеек? — невинно интересуется Джек.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в случае осады, — отвечает Кёртис, и Джек улыбается, слыша в его голосе предупреждение не углубляться в эту тему.

Три раза Кёртис выходит, чтобы сначала открыть перед внедорожником тяжелые створки ворот, а потом запереть их за ним, и наконец непроглядный мрак тоннеля сменяет бархатная чернота ночи. Джек вспоминает про телефон — пропущенных нет, на часах три с четвертью. Машина неслышно летит по темным улицам. Когда впереди показывается освещенная будка КПП, Кёртис лишь слегка сбрасывает скорость. Часовой с автоматом наперевес выходит навстречу, бросает взгляд на номера, отдает честь и делает знак рукой — проезжайте.

Джек неплохо успел изучить город, но все равно теряется в лабиринте одинаковых бетонных коробок. Окна домов темны, улицы пустынны — комендантский час. Редкие патрули сначала настороженно вскидывают автоматы, потом тоже салютуют. Дома расступаются, Кёртис сбавляет ход, и машина выезжает к высокому, футов в десять, забору из цельных бетонных блоков.

— Эта территория технически относится к управлению военной полиции, — поясняет Кёртис. — Нашхон, скорее всего, уже там.

Ну, Джек всегда был уверен, что какие-то казематы в Гефе все-таки есть. Машина подъезжает к цельнометаллическим воротам и останавливается перед мигающим огоньком камеры.

— Планируешь просто войти и забрать его? — Джек старается, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

Ворота с лязганьем отъезжают в сторону, и Кёртис, трогая с места, коротко отвечает:

— Да.

За забором — трехэтажное, ничем не примечательное здание в стиле нео-республиканства, как зовет Джек местную безликую однотипную архитектуру. В некоторых окнах горит свет. На парковке еще три или четыре точно таких же приземистых, крутобоких черных внедорожника. Охрана в будке справа от ворот салютует, выйдя навстречу. Кёртис, небрежно кивнув, заезжает во двор и паркуется по соседству с машинами.

— Десять минут, не больше, — говорит он, поворачиваясь в сторону салона. — Боаз, ты со мной. Мотор не глушите.

Он на мгновение встречается глазами с Джеком и открывает дверь. Джек следит за ними до тех пор, пока они не входят в здание, достает телефон и засекает время.

— Что было дома? — спрашивает он, чтобы не подгонять мысленно минутные стрелки.

Стью поворачивается на сиденье; на коленях у него два пистолета. Оба сняты с предохранителя.

— Уложили всех, загнали машины во двор, заперли. — Голос его становится мягче. — Как вы, сэр?

Джек мотает головой:

— В порядке.

Алкоголь еще бежит по венам, согревая его изнутри. Стью не выглядит особенно убежденным, но все же кивает и поворачивается обратно. Джек не сводит глаз со входа, но ничего не происходит. Медленно текут минуты. Они оба подскакивают, когда сзади раздается громкий стук, но это всего лишь охранник из будки у ворот выходит покурить.

Джек мысленно высчитывает, сколько времени Маллик станет ждать известий от группы захвата. Как быстро пошлет еще одну группу, как сильно в этом случае насторожится и что предпримет. Что бы сделал на его месте сам. Не оказался бы на его месте, решает он про себя.

От назначенного срока остается полторы минуты, когда дверь открывается и показывается Боаз, а потом и Кёртис с Нашхоном. Они идут не торопясь, как ходят переделавшие все дела люди в четвертом часу ночи. Джек каждую секунду ждет, что распахнется окно, кто-нибудь поднимет тревогу или охрана у ворот откроет огонь, или… Но они спокойно выезжают со двора, и на этот раз охранник даже не выходит из своей будки.

* * *

— Спасибо, сэр, — говорит Нашхон, когда забор теряется из виду за темными коробками зданий. Он выглядит немного бледным и не очень уютно чувствует себя на пассажирском сиденье, но в целом в порядке.

— Они назвали обвинения? — интересуется Джек, подаваясь вперед и морщась от дернувшей плечо боли.

Нашхон мотает головой.

— Просто велели следовать за ними, сэр. Приказ генерала Маллика.

Слышно, как Кёртис скрипит зубами.

— Мне нужны здесь все, кого ты сможешь найти в течение получаса. Все, кому ты можешь доверить свою жизнь и мою. Звони, пиши, сдергивай запасных людей с оборонных орудий, если надо. Все, на кого можно положиться, должны быть во дворце через полчаса.

Джеку внезапно приходит в голову мысль.

— У тебя есть выход на Гильбоа? — Он толкает Кёртиса в плечо. Тот недоуменно смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Тебе нужна вся помощь, какая есть. Ну. Ты же знаешь, что в моем телефоне все заблокировано.

Кёртис разблокирует трубку и передает ему.

Джек по памяти набирает номер. Тейлор отвечает через восемь гудков.

— Да? — слышит Джек его настороженно-нейтральный голос.

— Это я, Тейлор. Девять-семь-три-три-два-три-три-один, — называет он номер жетонов. Кёртис в зеркале заднего вида дергает уголком рта в понимающей улыбке.

— Сэр!!! — радостно вопит трубка.

Джек с трудом сглатывает. В горле сухо.

— У меня для тебя будет один приказ, Тейлор…

Закончив разговор и вернув телефон Кёртису, Джек прислоняется головой к приятной прохладе оконного стекла. Ему жарко, но сил на то, чтобы снять наброшенное пальто, не остается. Машина идет ровно, но рану продолжает дергать в такт с ударами сердца.

— Сэр, как вы себя чувствуете?

Почему его продолжают об этом спрашивать, словно он первый раз в жизни пулю словил?

— Сэр?

— Джек?

Лба и щеки касается мозолистая рука.

— Сто три минимум… Ну что же вы, ваше высочество?

Пальто неаккуратно стягивают с плеча, рану дергает. Больно, но кричать нельзя. 

_Принцы не показывают, что им больно, Джек.  
Да, папочка._

— Кровит, зараза…

— Боаз, сделай что-нибудь!

— Мы в машине, а не в операционной, сэр. Мои возможности несколько ограничены.

Снова больно. _Очень_. Внезапно становится холодно, тело сотрясает бесконтрольная дрожь, отчего _больбольбольагония_ в плече становится только хуже. Джек ничего не может с собой поделать — собственный скулящий стон дребезжит в ушах.

— Джек!? Боаз, что там?

— Сэр, все будет хорошо. Мы о вас позаботимся.

— Сэр?!

— …и немедленно прибыть во дворец, — быстро и настойчиво твердит кому-то Нашхон на заднем плане.

Дворец — это важно, вспоминает Джек, а потом все проваливается в черноту, и он проваливается тоже.

* * *

— Я сам!

Кёртис. Сердится на кого-то.

— Аккуратенько, сэр…

Опора исчезает, но под щекой тут же оказывается что-то крепкое-мягкое-теплое. Знакомый запах. Джек плывет.

— Начинаю привыкать к этому, знаешь… — шепчет Кёртис ему в волосы.

Темнота.

* * *

— Это, если позволите, очень плохая идея, сэр…

Судя по голосу Нашхона, это чудовищная идея. Что Кёртис задумал?

— Я не позволю своей стране утонуть в гражданской войне, — чеканит тот.

— Сэр, люди собрались, первые три этажа полностью под нашим контролем…

Дворец, думает Джек, мы все-таки добрались. Он открывает глаза, с минуту бездумно пялится в высокий потолок и наконец приходит к выводу, что в этом помещении еще не был.

— Сэр? — Встревоженное лицо Стью появляется в поле зрения. — Постарайтесь не шевелиться. Пришлось еще раз зашивать рану. Боаз скоро вернется.

Джек протягивает руку, и Стюарт, умолкнув, покорно помогает ему сесть. Анестезия еще работает. В мусорной корзине у стола — окровавленные салфетки, тампоны и обрывки разрезанных повязок. Рядом небрежно брошены его берцы с всунутыми в них носками. Из сгиба правой руки торчит игла капельницы, мешок подвешен на передвинутую от двери вешалку. Просто отлично.

Комната отдаленно напоминает рабочий кабинет и командный центр. Окон нет — вероятно, подземный уровень. Повсюду мониторы, карты, мигающие приборные панели. На экранах — бесконечные коридоры и лестницы дворца. Некоторые пусты, словно вымерли. В некоторых суетятся люди. Окна темны. Сейчас все еще ночь? Выше десятого этажа все камеры показывают рябь статики. Кёртис шагает из угла в угол с прижатым к уху телефоном. На нем камуфляжные брюки, туго обтягивающая торс темно-зеленая футболка, бронежилет, увешанный оружием и запасными обоймами и сдвинутый на затылок обод гарнитуры.

— Сэр, — практически умоляет Нашхон.

— Отставить, — хрипит Джек. До него доходит, что Кёртис задумал. Тот поворачивается к нему, на миг его взгляд теплеет, а потом в глазах появляется сталь — в трубке раздается знакомый голос.

— У меня вопрос на миллион мейтов***, Маллик. Догадываешься, какой?

Слышно, как в ответ гудит голос, но слов не разобрать.

— Мы еще можем это обсудить. Ты и я, и я не стану стрелять, слово офицера.

Вот это Кёртис зря, но Джек молчит, Маллик справится и без него. И точно — трубка выплевывает что-то короткое и злое. Кёртис трет переносицу.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого допустить.

Снова что-то злое, на повышенных тонах. Джеку кажется, он разбирает слово «шлюха».

— Тогда прячься. Или не прячься — все равно. Потому что я иду за тобой.

Кёртис нажимает кнопку отбоя. Нашхон тут же сует ему трубку экстренной связи.

— Центральный комитет теле- и радиокоммуникаций, сэр.

— Это Сноу, — чеканит Кёртис в трубку. — Код доступа один ноль пять ноль один. Отрубайте интернет и мобильную связь. Вещание прекратить, в теле- и радиоэфир на повтор — запись о вводе чрезвычайной ситуации. Я знаю, что вы получили от генерала Маллика другой приказ. Напомните мне, чей код приоритетнее при военном положении. Да, у нас военное положение. Да.

Он возвращает трубку.

— Протокол «Война»?

Нашхон кивает.

— Так точно, сэр. Здание полностью изолированно.

— Будем зачищать этажи. Он или у себя, или в запасном бункере на четырнадцатом. — Кёртис ерошит волосы, несколько прядей падает на лоб. — Стрелять на поражение. Они знали, на что шли, — мрачно заканчивает он.

Нашхон торопливо выходит.

— И пришли кого-нибудь, чтоб координировал по мониторам! — кричит Кёртис вдогонку, накидывая на плечо лямку автомата.

— Я могу…, — начинает Джек, делая попытку сползти со стола, но от резкого движения темнеет перед глазами и плывет голова.

— Сэр! — Стью аккуратно придерживает его за предплечья.

— Нет. — Джек чувствует ладонь Кёртиса на своей щеке, чувствует, как его мягко, но непреклонно укладывают обратно. Темнота колышется на границе сознания, но он помнит, что есть еще что-то… Он ловит Кёртиса за ремни на форме.

— Джек? — Тот накрывает его руку.

— Шимон. Перекроет подступы... — Говорить трудно, слоги сливаются и наползают друг на друга, язык еле ворочается во рту. — Твои не пройдут. Начнется стрельба…

— Некоторые успеют проскочить… И да, я отключил ПВО, и ушел четкий приказ не стрелять в твоих.

— Нет. — Джек открывает глаза, но лицо Кёртиса кажется размытым бледным пятном. — Шауль. Пошли кого-нибудь за ним и детьми. Шимон сдастся.

Картинка наконец обретает фокус. На лице Кёртиса мрачная решимость.

— Да, — кивает он. — Отправлю…

Джек сжимает его руку.

— Не в город. У Шауля дом возле Бетиля. Двухэтажный. Красный забор и много дикого плюща.

Кёртис гладит его по истыканной иглами капельниц руке большим пальцем.

— Откуда ты?..

Джек сглатывает вязкую слюну.

— Дети. Спят в родительской спальне, только когда они живут там.

— Бетиль, — повторяет Кёртис.

Джек кивает, прикрывая глаза. Внутри мерзко, но он слишком устал, чтобы сполна предаваться этому чувству.

Кёртис коротко сжимает его руку.

— Это во благо. — Джек чувствует прикосновение его губ ко лбу. — Отдыхай. Укрой его чем-нибудь, — бросает Кёртис Стью уже на ходу.

К горлу ни с того ни с сего подкатывает ком. Джек знает, что поступил правильно, знает, что спас сотни, может быть, тысячи жизней, но в ушах стоит такой искренний, такой потерянный плач Шауля. Он жмурится изо всех сил, но слезы все равно соскальзывают по вискам.

— Сэр? Джек, очень болит? — Стью укрывает его кардиганом, набрасывает сверху пальто.

Джек мотает головой.

— Н-н-не-е-ет, — прерывисто выдыхает он и, к собственному ужасу, испускает еще одно рыдание. Джо, Кёртис, Геф, Лисий Лес, «твои мальчики» из презрительно искривленных губ отца — все наваливается на него разом. Он тянется зажать рот правой рукой — левая не слушается из-за анестезии, — но иглу больно дергает, и он всхлипывает уже от этой маленькой и глупой боли. А потом просто не может остановиться. Тело содрогается в бессильных конвульсиях, волосы у висков намокают, под носом мокро.

— Тш-ш-ш, — безостановочно шепчет Стью, перебирая его волосы и удерживая на месте правую руку. — Все хорошо, все будет хорошо. Тш-ш-ш.

Спустя долгое-долгое время к нему наконец приходит сон.

* * *

Джек просыпается рывком. В воздухе еще висит отголосок близкого выстрела. Не соседнее помещение, но где-то рядом.

Военный возле мониторов торопливо достает из кобуры пистолет. Капитан, лицо Джеку знакомо — не раз видел его подле Кёртиса, но имени никак не может вспомнить.

«Я посмотрю, — знаками показывает он. — Запритесь». Он неслышно выскальзывает за дверь. Стью запирает тяжелые засовы.

— Что происходит? — хрипит Джек. У него снова температура, и плечо ноет под повязками. Мешок капельницы уже другой. Он понятия не имеет, сколько прошло времени.

— Они зачищают верхние этажи. Маллика пока не нашли, но там много его людей.

— Снаружи?

— Полиция собирается на площади, но медленно — связь не работает. Только военные каналы, а они все под контролем у генерала Сноу.

Джек кивает и приподнимается. Голова плывет, затылок наливается тяжестью, но это быстро проходит.

— Боаз?

— Ушел за медикаментами, здесь запас только на экстренный случай и, как выяснилось, он давно не обновлялся.

— Разгильдяи… — ворчит Джек.

Снаружи раздаются голоса.

— Могу вам помочь, лейтенант?

— Мне нужно видеть майора Бенджамина-Сноу, сэр. Срочное сообщение от генерала Сноу, — раздается голос Леви.

Слышно, что капитан колеблется.

— Боюсь, майор не совсем здоров. Я могу передать…

— Это срочное сообщение, капитан! — Голос Леви становится настойчивее.

— Спровадь его нахер, — бурчит Стью себе под нос, стоя у двери с пистолетом в руках и прислушиваясь.

— И тем не менее… — возражает капитан, и тут оглушительно грохает выстрел.

— Блядь! — Стью вскидывает пистолет, а Джек вдруг понимает, почему за дверью стало так тихо.

— Нет! Стью, отойди оттуда! Назад! Отойд… — кричит он, но слова уже тонут в грохоте взрыва.

Падая, он к счастью, приземляется на плечо здоровой руки. На сгибе локтя кровь — капельницу выдирает с мясом. В ушах звенит, дышать тяжело — у двери все затянуто едким дымом. Да и двери, собственно, больше нет — только обваливающийся зияющий проход, перед котором лежит, не шевелясь, присыпанная пылью фигура. Светлые волосы в крови.

— Стью! — хрипит Джек. В ушах звенит так, что он слышит собственный голос будто издалека. — Стью!!!

Тот не шевелится. Нет. Нет. Нет. НЕТ!

— Доброго утра, сэр. — Леви перешагивает через заваленный битым кирпичом проем. — Ваша почта.

Он поднимает пистолет и жмет на курок. Джек дергается всем телом, но раздается только сухой щелчок. Перед глазами трепыхаются черно-оранжевые пятна. Леви хмурится. Джек подбирает под себя ноги. Леви подходит ближе, дергая курок. Осечка. Третью Джек встречает уже на ногах. После четвертой Леви отшвыривает пистолет и кидается на него так.

Он сшибает Джека на пол, в плече просыпается боль, и вдобавок он до звезд в глазах ударяется обо что-то затылком, но не позволяет себе отключиться. Леви седлает его, нанося беспорядочные удары. Джек, прикрывая голову, пытается скинуть его, но простреленное плечо не выдерживает нагрузки.

— Гелвуйский выродок! — орет Леви и со всей дури надавливает большим пальцем на рану. Перед глазами все становится ослепительно-белым. Джек кричит так, что становится больно в горле, но ничто не идет в сравнение с этой чудовищной непрекращающейся агонией у него в плече. Он бьёт правой. Попадает, разбивает губы, но Леви продолжает давить, погружая палец все глубже, словно хочет проткнуть Джека насквозь, и где-то за ослепительной пеленой этой невыносимой боли Джек понимает, что сейчас отключится и его убьют.

Он открывает глаза. Они отлетели к столу, на котором он лежал. Окровавленная игла капельницы раскачивается перед ним. Джек тянется к ней пальцами здоровой руки. Леви толкает его обратно, как раз когда пальцы Джека смыкаются на пластиковом основании. Леви поднимает голову, и Джек всаживает ему иглу прямо в правый глаз. Вешалка с грохотом падает. 

Игла входит легко, словно прокалывая сваренное всмятку яйцо. Вопль, который испускает Леви, слышно, наверное, даже на пятнадцатом этаже. Он скатывается с Джека, зажимая глаз и продолжая вопить. Из-под пальцев у него течет что-то кровянистое. Джек, помогая себе правой рукой, подползает к отброшенному пистолету, передергивает затвор и, с трудом прицелившись — перед глазами все двоится, — спускает курок. Грохот выстрела заполняет комнату. Вопль обрывается. Джека накрывает темнота.

* * *

Джек приходит в себя от грохота — один из мониторов, висящий после взрыва на соплях, срывается с удерживающих его проводов. Джек поднимает голову. Кожа буквально _отлипает_ от загустевшей лужицы крови. Скула болит. Рука… ну, в данный момент Джек согласился бы и на то, чтоб ее к черту отпилили. Повязки в крови, но похоже, что кровотечение прекратилось. Его трясет.

Он подтягивает к себе один из ближайших стульев, забрасывает правую руку на сиденье и, сделав три коротких выдоха, встает. Тело кричит в агонии, но плечо кричит сильнее, так что тело может заткнуться. Он стягивает со стола смятый, заляпанный кровью и припорошенный пылью кардиган и кое-как натягивает на голые плечи. Становится чуть лучше — по крайней мере, мысли проясняются. И тогда он вспоминает.

Стью лежит в той же позе. Кровь вокруг рта и ушей запеклась, и как Джек ни ищет, не может нащупать даже слабый пульс. Джек не кричит — не может. Просто сидит несколько минут рядом на коленях, ероша пыльные и слипшиеся от крови светлые волосы. Потом прикрывает ему глаза. Вынимает пистолет из еще теплых пальцев и, проковыляв до стола и обратно, накрывает его пальто Кёртиса.

Про то, что он бос, Джек вспоминает, только когда обломок кирпича больно впивается в пятку, но сил возвращаться за берцами уже нет. На мониторах — тех, что уцелели — творится какая-то чертовщина.

На первых семи этажах порядок, в коридорах и на лестницах патрули из людей Кёртиса, а выше — хаос, перестрелки, вываливающиеся из кабинетов люди, которых за ноги затаскивают обратно. Возможно, Маллик пытается прорваться вниз. Возможно, дошло до того, что победит элементарно тот, кто останется стоять на ногах, когда все закончится. Ну, или хотя бы просто _останется_.

Капитан, имени которого Джек так и не может вспомнить, лежит посередине комнаты лицом вниз. Под ним натекла огромная лужа крови. Джек нагибается, чтобы взглянуть на его часы. Начало третьего. К счастью, часы с датами — на их дом напали уже сутки назад. Джек гадает, удалось ли остановить Шимона. Про Шауля он старательно не думает. Нужно идти наверх.

Все окна закрыты снаружи чем-то похожим на пуленепробиваемую взрывоустойчивую броню. В коридорах нервно мигает аварийное освещение. Повсюду вспыхивают указатели для эвакуации. Джек смутно припоминает где-то слышанное название: протокол «Война». Его останавливают на первом же лестничном пролете — по взгляду лейтенанта Джек понимает, насколько хреново выглядит.

— Сэр, майор Бенджамин-Сноу, вам лучше остаться здесь, сэр.

— Что происходит?

— Зачистили все вплоть до четырнадцатого, но укрепиться не успели, они прорвались. На восьмом и девятом уже несколько часов перестрелка, сэр.

— Снаружи что?

Лейтенант округляет глаза.

— Военное положение, сэр.

У Джека нет сил даже на раздражение.

— Шимон?

— Не могу знать, сэр.

Ну, естественно.

— Кёртис… мой м… Сноу где?

— На девятом, сэр. — На этот раз лейтенант рапортует бодро. — Полчаса назад выходили на связь оттуда.

Джек кивает и продолжает подниматься, несмотря на оклики лейтенанта.  
Он еле бредет, но на пятом этаже ему приходится остановиться передохнуть. Рядовые на часах смотрят с благоговейным не то ужасом, не то восторгом, но предлагают попить и медицинскую помощь. От помощи Джек отказывается, сам вкалывает в плечо пару ампул лидокаина и принимает маленькую синюю таблетку стимуляторов. Фляжка, из которой он пьет, как предполагает Джек, станет потом талисманом отделения, а то и всего полка.

Первые признаки боев начинаются с седьмого: на петлях криво висят двери, в стенах дыры от пуль, пахнет порохом и гарью. Боец с перевязанной голенью настойчиво качает головой:

— Сэр, дождитесь тут. Их частично оттеснили на десятый, но там пиздец что творится, сэр.

Джек кивает, бормочет по-гелвуйски «Отставить» и продолжает подниматься. Каменные плиты ступеней холодят босые ноги. 

На восьмом тихо, часовых нет. На стене небрежной и явно не привычной к этому символу рукой нарисована гелвуйская бабочка. Джек склоняет голову. Глядит на красные от крови Стью пальцы, в которых зажат пистолет, и ступает в коридор.

Мягкий ковер засыпан мусором, но шагов Джека все равно не слышно. У стен здесь и там вповалку лежат трупы в мундирах и в форме военной полиции. Большинство дверей выбиты, некоторые будто снесены взрывом. В кабинетах кое-где еще что-то догорает, и в воздухе носятся обрывки бумаг. И на стенах у каждой такой двери — бабочки. Впереди раздаются голоса, и Кёртиса Джек узнает сразу — тот командует выставить караулы на лестничных клетках и доложить, что они почти закончили с восьмым.

Почти?

Он вдруг понимает, что возле кабинетов, мимо которых он прошел вначале, бабочек не было. Он останавливается, покачиваясь. Думать тяжело. Его ведет, он вскидывает здоровую руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом, опирается о стену, задевает что-то. Оно с грохотом падает. Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные пятна. Преимущественно оранжевые и черные. Из одного из кабинетов впереди выскакивает группа вооруженных людей. Щелкают взводимые курки. Джек не может разобрать, кто там, и руку от стены оторвать не может — упадет. Глупо.

К мельтешащим пятнам добавляется еще одно, и Кёртис рявкает на весь коридор:

— Не стрелять! — И уже мягче: — Джек? — И вдруг совершенно незнакомым голосом — высоким и напуганным: — Джек!!

Ох, думает Джек. А потом правую руку заламывают за спину, и холодное острое лезвие прижимается к горлу.

— Бегите, сэр! — орут у него над ухом, и Джек, каким-то чудом удерживающийся на ногах, узнает голос лейтенанта, который секретарствует у Маллика. Сзади доносятся тяжелые шаги — видимо, до «бегите» Маллику тоже далеко. Кёртис смотрит отчаянными глазами. Автомат болтается на ремне на шее, во вскинутых руках Глок 21. Дуло пляшет между парнем, который держит у горла Джека нож — армейский, он чувствует зазубрины — и ковыляющим Малликом.

Стреляй, думает Джек, стреляй и закончи это все прямо здесь. Хватит крови. Хватит. _Хватит!_ Даже если такой ценой. Даже если я умру.

Взгляд Кёртиса становится извиняющимся.

Это конец, очень ясно понимает Джек. Внутри у него тихо и спокойно.

Я, кажется, тебя люблю, понимает он внезапно. Он не думал, что сможет — только не после Джо. Но он может. И это настолько смешная, настолько неуместная мысль, настолько неуместное и вместе с этим прекрасное чувство, что он поневоле улыбается.

Дуло Глока дергается в последний раз и замирает. Грохот выстрела заполняет коридор.

Зазубрины ножа вжимаются в горло сильнее, кожа лопается. Джек закрывает глаза.

С глухим стуком что-то падает на ковер прямо позади него, и у Джека уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, что его больше никто не держит. Что он жив.

Колени подкашиваются. Падая, он хватается за горло, смотрит на окровавленную руку, в панике хватается еще раз. Свежей крови почти нет, в конце концов доходит до него. Вся остальная — это Стью.

Кёртис снова нажимает на курок, но Глок сухо щелкает пустым патронником. Шаги стихают. Джек поворачивается — измученное тело слушается с трудом. Схвативший его лейтенант валяется с аккуратной дыркой во лбу. Маллик стоит в конце коридора, в руках у него пистолет, палец дрожит на курке, и Джек не успеет, никак не успеет.

Он кричит, и, хотя изо рта не доносится ни звука, он словно наяву со стороны слышит это отчаянное «Нет!!!», которое тонет в грохоте выстрела. Джек не хочет поворачиваться, не может этого видеть, но лицо Маллика делается странным, и он поворачивается. Цепляясь за ремни на бронежилете Кёртиса, на пол медленно сползает Нашхон. Темная униформа на спине стремительно пропитывается кровью.

Джек подбирает пистолет и именем всех ебаных бенджаминовых бабочек заставляет измученное тело повиноваться полностью еще один, самый последний раз.

Он думает о Стью, когда пуля из его пистолета навылет пробивает Маллику горло.

* * *

Время отходит на задний план, оставляя Джека в коконе звенящей тишины и избитого, измученного тела. Он видит, как мимо бегут солдаты — проверять оставшиеся кабинеты, чтоб уж наверняка. Видит, как Кёртис осторожно опускает тело Нашхона на пол и закрывает ему глаза. Видит, как тот поднимается и в три шага преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние. А потом его руки ложатся Джеку на лицо, губы сминают рот, и пузырь лопается, выталкивая Джека обратно в пахнущее кровью, порохом и потом настоящее.

У Кёртиса разбита губа, и поцелуй получается соленым. Он грубыми солдатскими руками бережно, словно величайшую драгоценность, держит лицо Джека в ладонях, то лаская, то сминая ему рот, и слов, которые он шепчет на гелвуйском пополам со своим родным языком, _так_ не говорил ему даже Джо.

— Джек, любимый, родной…

Джек не плачет. Совсем нет. Во всяком случае, Кёртис ничего не говорит, когда большими пальцами стирает с его щек слезы.

* * *

— Вы уверены, сэр? — нервно переступая с ноги на ногу, уточняет один из выстроившихся у центрального входа солдат. — Их там четыре полка на площади…

— Если не больше, — добавляет кто-то из дальних рядов.

Кёртис даже не оборачивается.

— Нашхон, — начинает он, осекается и твердо заканчивает: — капитан Зуув, отмена протокола «Война». Код доступа один ноль пять ноль один.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, а потом броня, закрывающая окна и входы, с грохотом начинает подниматься. Джек подходит ближе. На нем все еще кардиган и пижамные штаны, и кто-то сбегал для него за носками и берцами, но теперь на плечи накинут парадный китель. Выглядит, должно быть, довольно нелепо, но он слишком измотан, чтоб переживать по этому поводу, а остальные смотрят на него так, словно его только что произвели в генералы. Впрочем, мелькает в его кружащейся от боли и усталости голове, может, так и есть.

На площади ровными рядами стоят полки военной полиции. Из гражданских — никого, хотя трансляцию о чрезвычайном положении прекратили полчаса назад. Сине-сизое предрассветное небо на востоке наливается алым.

Кёртис снимает бронежилет. В груди у Джека екает, но если сейчас ничего не получится, жилет их уже не спасет. На изнанке век, когда он моргает, продолжает мельтешить черное и оранжевое.

Когда Кёртис выходит, толкая двери, вся площадь вскидывает оружие. Вся. Солдаты Кёртиса торопятся за ним, несмотря на приказ, но Джек предупреждающе вскидывает руку. Он прислоняется к косяку, жадно ловя свежий утренний воздух. Из парка напротив площади пахнет соснами.

— Солдаты! — Кертис говорит, совсем немного повысив голос, но здесь отличная акустика, и звук разносится четко и высоко. — Я знаю приказы, которые вы получили, солдаты. Это измена! — Вот теперь он повышает голос и слова разносятся над огромной площадью раскатами грома.

По рядам пробегает ропот. Некоторые дула едут вниз, но Кёртис не дает им опомниться.

— Но тех, кто отдавал вам эти приказы, нет в живых. — Ропот усиливается, теперь в нем больше страха, чем возмущения. Кёртис вскидывает руку, и Зуув с каким-то лейтенантом поднимают носилки с телом Маллика и выносят его на крыльцо, опустив на несколько ступенек ниже Кёртиса. Ветер, словно играясь, сдергивает с тела окровавленную простыню. По рядам проносится дружный вздох, строй во многих местах ломается, когда задние напирают на передних, чтоб было лучше видно. Офицеры пытаются наводить порядок лишь кое-где. Большой экран над крыльцом, где обычно транслируют речи и официальные мероприятия, оживает — кто-то из комитета по теле- и радиовещанию взялся за работу, — и безжизненное лицо Маллика показывают крупным планом.

— Но это не единственная наша с вами потеря, — говорит Кёртис, и на экране возникает лицо мертвого Шоу. Под криво застегнутым мундиром видна простая полосатая пижама. По площади проносится дружный вздох. У Джека за спиной кто-то тихонько шмыгает носом.

Кёртис дает присутствующим несколько секунд, чтобы новости улеглись в головах. На площади устанавливается пронзительная тишина.

— Это был великий человек, — мягко говорит Кёртис. Площадь дружно вздыхает. — И я знаю, он одобрил бы то, что я делаю.

Все глаза, уверен Джек, обращены сейчас к Кёртису.

— Я, генерал Сноу, единственный законный правитель республики Геф, говорю: на этом, — он указывает на тело Маллика у своих ног, — мои счеты с вами закончены. Все, кто сложат оружие здесь и сейчас, подлежат немедленной амнистии и не будут преследоваться никаким судом.

Площадь выжидательно, неверяще замирает. Кёртис неторопливо спускается по ступеням вниз.

— Мы один народ, и мне делить с вами нечего. А если вы должны в кого-то стрелять, — он подходит к первым рядам, люди растерянно жмутся, — ну, стреляйте.

Он вздергивает первое попавшееся дуло автомата и приставляет ко лбу. Над площадью повисает абсолютная тишина. Солдатик, чей автомат Кёртис держит за дуло у лба, похоже, вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Сердце Джека отсчитывает медленно тянущиеся секунды, а потом сначала в одном конце площади, потом в другом раздается звук бросаемых под ноги автоматов, пистолетов и запасных обойм, который в момент заполняет собой всю площадь. Кёртис опускает дуло автомата ото лба, и солдатик, которому оно принадлежит, бросает оружие, будто обжегшись.

Сердце Джека начинает биться ровнее. Кёртис медленно поднимается по ступенькам обратно. Стук бросаемого оружия потихоньку стихает и теперь становится слышен лязг гусениц со всех сторон приближающийся к площади. Полицейские в панике оглядываются, но Кёртис вскидывает руку.

— Спокойно! Это кавалерия, как всегда, опаздывает, — устало улыбается он.

Первый из «Голиафов» выползает на площадь — Джек и забыл, насколько эти штуки огромные, — и стоящий на броне боец сдвигает на затылок каску и радостно орет в ответ:

— Ну, простите, сэр! Кавалерию поздно уведомили!

— Разжалую наглеца, — ворчит Кёртис страшным шепотом — Джек слышит только потому, что ноги сами выносят его вперед. Рядом с Офриром стоит другой офицер в камуфляже без опознавательных знаков, и с воплями по-гелвуйски: «Сэр! Сэр! Майор Бенджамин! Мы здесь!» — радостно машет рукой. Тейлор. 

Господь и все его бабочки! Тейлор!

Джек вскидывает руку в знак того, что увидел — кричать сил уже нет.

Кёртис поправляет на нем сползающий мундир и кладет руку на поясницу. На миг его лицо выглядит так, будто он собирается что-то сказать — возможно, поинтересоваться, как именно гелвуйская пехота оказалась в его столице _настолько_ быстро, — но в итоге просто мотает головой и крепче прижимает к себе Джека.

Солнце в неровных разрывах облаков дрожит над горизонтом, словно огромная бабочка.

Эпилог

Джек просыпается, когда при попытке перевернуться на другой бок плечо дергает болью. В последние месяцы это обычная ситуация. Три операции, лично проведенных Боазом, десятки часов физиотерапии — уже преодоленные и еще только предстоящие — и все еще никаких гарантий, что рука будет слушаться его как раньше. Впрочем, думает Джек, невелика цена.

Кёртис мягко целует его в затылок, шепча:

— Извини, заработался, не успел тебя удержать.

Заработался? Джек приоткрывает один глаз. На часах без четверти четыре ночи. В семь тридцать у них первое заседание, а до него надо успеть просмотреть основные рапорты и отчеты.

— Какого ляда ты еще не спишь? — Джек выдирает из рук Кёртиса планшет. Впрочем, тот почти не сопротивляется, только, морщится когда от прикосновения Джековых пальцев закрываются какие-то важные документы. Хотя неважных у них сейчас не бывает. Реформы, которые они задумали, нельзя запустить одним приказом, всю систему надо перестраивать медленно и аккуратно, чтобы только-только избежавшая кровавой гражданской войны страна не рухнула в бездну экономического и социального кризиса.

— Читал ваш законопроект, между прочим, _генерал_ Бенджамин-Сноу, — бурчит Кёртис, выключая ночник, укладываясь рядом с Джеком и безропотно позволяя ему устроиться поудобнее, прежде чем обхватить его рукой.

— Я дал полистать, чтоб ты в курсе был. Над ним еще работать и работать, — сонно бормочет Джек, накрывая руку Кёртиса своей.

— Я хотел сказать тебе первым делом с утра, что мне нравится, только вопрос реабилитации Служанок надо будет еще дорабо…

— Я знаю, Кёртис, знаю, — стонет Джек, хотя они оба знают, что он улыбается.

— Спи, родной, — совсем другим тоном говорит по-гелвуйски Кёртис, целуя его в потный со сна загривок и выступающие позвонки. — Спи. Завтра у нас много работы.

У них теперь всегда море работы, но Джек все равно улыбается — даже во сне.

Эпилог 2

В трубке гудит долго и надсадно, но ее в конце концов снимают, и дрожащий испуганный голос произносит:

— Да?

— Это Джек. — говорит он. — Молчи и слушай. Понял?

— Д-д-да, с-сэр. Генерал. — Слышно, как рядом агукают дети.

— Бери близнецов, документы, деньги, какие есть, и Служанку — но только если она согласна. Езжай к пограничному посту, что напротив Иамнии. Знаешь?

— Д-да. Да, сэр.

— На окраине со стороны шоссе на Аш-Зот есть брошеная заправка. Будь там в десять сегодня вечером. Машина без номеров привезет Шимона.

На том конце слышны судорожный вдох и звук, будто кто-то зажимает себе рот ладонью.

— Он не в лучшей форме, но жив и дорогу выдержит. Не медли! Ни секунды не медли, если хочешь прожить с ним еще хоть день, понял? Сажай его в машину и езжай через границу в Шалицу. Вас пропустят. Оттуда до Аустерии двести тринадцатое шоссе. Понял?

На том конце тишина.

— Понял меня, Шауль?!

— Д-да, — тот, естественно, плачет, — да, сэр. Я все понял. Иамния, заброшенная заправка, д-десять вечера. КПП, которое по дороге на Шалицу. Аустерия, — почти скороговоркой выпаливает Шауль. — Я… Спасибо. Спасибо, Джек…

— Удачи, — говорит Джек, отключается и шепчет в погасший экран: — Удачи…

Эпилог 3

Джек с Кёртисом оба до охренения плохо реагируют на яростный стук в дверь в начале третьего ночи, но Тейлор словно не замечает сунутых ему под нос стволов. Он уже почти три месяца в бессрочном отпуске в гелвуйской армии и столько же выполняет функции Стью при Джеке.

— Сэр, — мягко говорит он, опускаясь на одно колено. — Мои соболезнования вашему величеству.

У Джека уходит несколько секунд, а когда до него доходит значение этих слов, пол уходит из-под ног, и рука Кёртиса на пояснице — единственное, что удерживает его в реальности.

— Как? — хрипло спрашивает он. — Когда?

Кёртис включает телевизор на новостном гелвуйском канале, но там никаких экстренных выпусков.

— Три часа назад. В новостях еще не сказали. Мне звонил контакт из дворца. — Взгляд Тейлора делается виноватым. — Сегодня Геф открыл свои телеканалы и интернет-пространство. Информация о… нюансах союза вашего величества с генералом обошла весь эфир. Сердечный приступ. Мои соболезнования, сэр.

На экране возникает одно из первых их с Кёртисом совместных фото — то самое, которым сопровождали пресс-релиз о свадьбе тут, в Гефе, — а потом какое-то недавнее видео: Джек что-то говорит с трибуны, ладонь Кёртиса лежит у него на пояснице, большой палец неторопливо поглаживает позвонки.

— Но… но Шепард?.. — переспрашивает Джек.

Тейлор смотрит с искренним недоумением.

— А что Шепард? За ним дюжина человек народу — его взвод да его братья.

— А остальные?

Тейлор поднимается с колена и лихо отдает честь.

— А остальные с вашим величеством, сэр.

Джек закрывает лицо руками. На изнанке век дрожат черные и оранжевые сполохи.

— Я за объединение, но против монархии, — будничным тоном говорит Кёртис.

Джек отрывает ладони от лица.

— Монархия бывает еще и конституционной! И вообще, ты о демократии слышал!?

— Давай не будем обсуждать политический строй в четыре часа утра и при подчиненных?

Джек стонет, бросая взгляд на часы. Тейлор и ухом не ведет.

— Подчиненным обещали перезвонить, когда во дворце подготовят пресс-релиз, сэр.

— Нет. Два часа. Поднимай нас через два часа.

— Три, — невозмутимо поправляет Кёртис. — Или я буду стрелять в дверь.

— Она бронированная, сэр, — напоминает Тейлор

— Ну ты же не будешь рисковать, что пуля рикошетом угодит в твоего короля?

— Три часа, сэр. — Тейлор деликатно прикрывает двери.

— Я не… — Джек замолкает. В голове должен бы быть вихрь эмоций и мыслей, но там звеняще пусто. Его народ, о котором он должен позаботиться…

— Тш-ш-ш, — сильные руки Кёртиса смыкаются вокруг него, — ты справишься. Я понял это в ту же секунду, что тебя увидел.

Он целует Джека в макушку, одна рука успокаивающе движется вверх-вниз по спине. Другая лежит на пояснице, и этот знакомый жест — единственное, что удерживает Джека от паники.

— Ты же не планировал на мне жениться, когда вы ехали тогда на переговоры?

— Нет, — просто признается Кёртис. — Но решил, как только тебя увидел. И ни разу не пожалел с тех пор.

Джек фыркает. Голос дрожит, несмотря на все усилия.

— Ни разу, — настойчиво повторяет Кёртис. — У тебя дар: ты смотришь на врага, не только ища уязвимые места, чтоб разгромить быстрее и надежнее, ты смотришь, чтобы _понять_. Ты видишь не глазами противника, но глазами правителя. Мне нужен человек, способный нас понять, не начиная стрелять сразу. — Он крепче сжимает руки. — Ты воистину Джонатан**.

— Ну, — растерянно бормочет Джек, — ладно.

Какое-то время они просто стоят, обнявшись.

— Так что, ваше величество Джонатан Первый Бенджамин-Сноу Миротворец, идем спать? — спрашивает наконец Кёртис, и в голосе его ни следа насмешки или подтрунивания. — Завтра будет море работы.

— Идем. — В голове Джека уже начинает формироваться план действий на ближайшие дни, недели и месяцы.

Он собирается сделать шаг, но Кёртис удерживает его на месте.

— Разрешишь? — спрашивает он на ухо и по-гелвуйски. — А то я что-то отвык. — Вот теперь в голосе улыбка, но и серьезность тоже.

Джек фыркает, заливаясь румянцем, и Кёртис, с довольной улыбкой вскидывает его на руки, словно готов носить так всю отпущенную им жизнь.

автор иллюстрации [oriental-lady](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/)

 **Конец**


End file.
